Baby Shining
by Missma
Summary: C'est l'histoire d'une famille de rouquins survoltés qui s'amusent à perdre les enfants dans les champs. C'est aussi l'histoire d'une pauvre victime plongée dans la tourmente alors qu'elle n'avait rien demandé. Les rouquins survoltés ? La famille Weasley. La victime ? Moi. Quoiqu'à bien y réfléchir, je crois que Fred et George sont ouverts à toutes propositions. [Charlie W/OC]
1. Chapter 1

**Note :** Bonjour à tous ! Cette fiction est un projet qui me fait retourner à mes premières amours, à savoir une héroïne un peu décalée et un récit à la première personne. J'adore Charlie qui est mon nouveau golden boy du moment et j'espère que ma vision de la famille Weasley vous plaira. Personnellement je m'amuse énormément à écrire chapitre après chapitre, et je crois que le couple Charlie/Emelia est en passe de devenir mon préféré de tous ceux que j'ai écrit. C'est vous dire ! Les chapitres sont écrits d'avance, elle sera donc updatée tous les dimanche. N'hésitez pas à me donner vos avis_, _à la revoyure comme on dit !_  
_

* * *

**Octobre 1990 (1) : La dernière-née tu perdras.**

_Je n'aime pas les enfants._

Oh, bien sûr, je sais ce que vous allez me dire : comment peux-tu dire ça, ils sont si mignons avec leurs grands yeux pleins d'étoiles et leurs petits gazouillis de plaisir lorsqu'ils te voient arriver ?

Personnellement j'ai plutôt tendance à considérer le regard d'un enfant comme un rayon laser super performant, s'immisçant au plus profond de mon âme pour y déceler la plus petite parcelle de faiblesse. Je l'imagine caressant distraitement un chat posé sur ses genoux, la couche sur une chaise haute qu'il tournerait en me voyant tout en me disant : je vous attendais, Miss Grant.

D'accord, c'est stupide.

Mais avoir été fille unique durant dix-huit années ne m'a pas rendue très adepte des grandes fratries, sans parler des filles de mon âge rêvant de myriades d'enfants accrochés à leurs jupes et qui m'ont toujours laissée dubitative, voire choquée. Dans mon cas, la vie idéale s'apparente à une grande bibliothèque, une terrasse, un chat et à la rigueur le dernier mannequin de prêt à porter sorcier dans ma salle de bain. Toutefois, me connaissant, je serais capable d'aller me faire héberger chez la voisine rien qu'en découvrant un homme nu sous ma douche. Je n'ai jamais eu un réel talent pour aborder les représentants du sexe masculin.

Si je devais résumer la situation, je dirais que voir un enfant je me rappelle aussitôt tout ce que j'aurais aimé oublier, les souvenirs atroces, honteux, douteux, les visons d'horreurs et autres joyeusetés typiques qui jalonnent et jalonneront encore de nombreuses années ma vie d'ancienne étudiante de la prestigieuse école Poudlard et et mon actuelle vie de jeune adulte de la grande Londres magique. Je _sais_ que les enfants le savent, et je sais qu'ils savent que je sais.

Ce qui m'amène à la situation présente : postée devant la porte de la maison des Weasley, je me demandais encore ce que je faisais là.

Aucun Weasley n'avait fait partie de mes meilleurs amis, très sincèrement. Bill me faisait peur et Charlie m'intimidait tout autant bien qu'il soit âgé d'un an de moins que moi. Sa carrure de joueur de Quidditch et sa haute taille n'étaient d'ailleurs pas étranger à cet état de fait et le faisaient souvent passer pour plus vieux qu'il ne l'était.

J'avais croisé il y a quelques jours Arthur Weasley, le père courageux de ces bambins par dizaines, qui m'avait semblé tellement désœuvré que je m'étais sentie obligée de lui demander ce qui n'allait pas. En y repensant, je pense que ma bonne résolution pour la nouvelle année sera d'essayer de vivre ma vie et d'ignorer les autres.

\- Ce n'est rien, m'avait-il répondu en se passant une main nerveuse dans sa tignasse carotte. Un petit problème avec mes jumeaux : ce sont bientôt les vacances et nous devions partir voir de la famille avec ma femme.

J'avais froncé les sourcils un instant avant de comprendre. Si le Poudlard Express n'était utilisé que durant les vacances de Noël et de Pâques, les quelques jours gracieusement offerts par le collège Poudlard en octobre restaient des congés appréciables pour la plupart des élèves souhaitant fêter Halloween avec leurs proches. Différents moyens de transports étaient mis à disposition, même si beaucoup préféraient rester pour assister au somptueux banquet nocturne.

Mais Arthur m'avait expliqué que cette visite s'était décidée au dernier moment et qu'il était impossible de procéder à une annulation du trajet réservé pour les jumeaux. La vieille McGonagall avait encore frappé - j'eus par la suite une bouffée de remords à insulter ainsi ma chère ancienne directrice de maison.

\- Je ne vois pas quel est le problème, lui avais-je répondu, perplexe. Vous ne pouvez pas les emmener avec vous ?

Manifestement non. Je dois dire que le résumé de leurs frasques poudlariennes alors qu'ils n'avaient que treize ans m'a littéralement rendue paranoïaque : j'ai regagné mon bureau en priant pour que rien ne me tombe dessus, ne me fasse glisser ou ne m'explose au visage.

Et on dit que j'ai tort d'avoir peur des enfants ? _Ha ha ha._

\- Tu pourrais aller les aider, m'avait alors dit mon père tandis que je mettais le couvert pour le repas du soir. Je connais bien Arthur et jamais il n'osera te le demander, mais ce serait gentil de ta part.

J'adorais mon père, vraiment. Il était tout pour moi depuis la mort de ma mère et je continuais à aller le voir avec amour et tendresse. Mais que cet homme, par ailleurs doté d'une intelligence au-dessus de la moyenne et qui avait vécu presque deux décennies avec moi, me demande d'aller garder des enfants, je dois avouer que cela me laissait vaguement sceptique quant à son sens de l'observation.

\- La dernière fois que j'ai joué la baby-sitter pour un enfant...

\- Tu l'as oublié devant le restaurant et tu as été obligée d'appeler un ami Auror pour qu'il vienne t'aider à la retrouver. Je sais, m'avait-il coupé avec un sourire amusé.

Cette anecdote faisait partie de ses préférées et il ne se lassait pas de la raconter.

\- Mais Fred et George ont des frères, non ? Ce ne serait qu'un coup de main en passant.

\- Justement, avais-je rétorqué avec triomphe, s'ils ont des frères je ne vois pas pourquoi ils auraient besoin de moi.

Une question dont la réponse n'était manifestement pas utile puisque j'étais une semaine plus tard sur le seuil de leur maison, après qu'il ait promis à Mr Weasley que je serais ravie d'aider à garder la maisonnée durant leur absence. Celui-ci avait alors arboré un air soulagé qui ne laissait planer aucun doute sur les remords qu'il aurait eu à partir dans le cas contraire. Sans qu'il ait eu besoin de le dire, je crois que Mr Weasley n'avait qu'une confiance toute limitée en ses aînés.

\- Très bien, courage, marmonnai-je en levant la main pour frapper à la porte.

Laquelle porte s'ouvrit avant même que je ne fasse quoi que ce soit, et ce fut un Charlie aux traits tirés, le visage constellé de farine, qui me fit face.

\- Ravi de te voir, Grant. Tu m'excuseras si je ne te fais pas visiter les lieux, j'ai un problème plus grave à résoudre.

Laissant échapper quelques brèves paroles de courtoisie et d'excuse quant au dérangement, qu'il n'entendit certainement pas étant donné mon chuchotement et les hurlements des enfants dans la maison, j'entrai à l'intérieur d'un véritable chaos domestique qui ne ressemblait en rien au calme et un peu strict environnement de notre propre maison.

\- Rends-moi ça, c'est à moi ! cria une petite voix fluette tandis que deux fantômes à la crinière rousse filaient comme le vent au milieu des décombres.

\- Fred, rends son jouet à sa sœur ! tonna une voix grave et bourrue que je reconnus comme étant celle de Bill. Salut Grant, content de te voir.

Décidément les Weasley étaient plus contents de me voir que moi d'être parmi eux.

Jetant négligemment la poupée au sol, le dit Fred, que je ne parvenais à distinguer de son frère que parce qu'il venait d'obéir à l'ordre qu'on lui avait donné, se tourna alors vers moi et me regarda fixement. Je fus de nouveau submergée par l'angoisse malgré leur âge avancé et l'absence de couche culotte autour de leurs hanches. C'était viscéral, j'avais pour les enfants la même peur panique que certains pour les serpents.

\- Grant... _Emelia_ Grant ?

\- C'est ça, risquai-je poliment en me demandant comment il connaissait mon prénom, à moins que leur père ne m'ait évoquée en détail à sa petite famille.

\- _La_ Emelia Grant dont Charlie parlait quand il était à Poudhrmft...

George, qui avait pris la suite de son jumeau, s'était alors fait bâillonner par Charlie qui avait profité de mon arrivée pour se passer un peu d'eau sur le visage. Si la farine constellait encore sa chemise et une partie de ses mèches rousses, son visage était propre et l'on voyait très nettement ses sourcils froncés et la discrète coloration rose au milieu de ses tâches de rousseur.

\- Arrête de dire des bêtises et va prendre ton goûter, sinon je t'assure que tu finiras enterré dans le jardin.

Superbement indifférent, George fila en directement de la cuisine et son frère le suivit aussitôt. Je me retrouvai alors au milieu de mes deux camarades, du moins autant que peuvent l'être des personnes n'étant pas exactement du même âge.

\- Bien, commençai-je avec un peu de nervosité. Est-ce qu'il y a un programme ou...

\- Éviter de mourir, me coupa Bill avachi sur le canapé, la queue de cheval à moitié défaite qui laissait entrevoir sa boucle à l'oreille. Ces deux-là réunis sont pires qu'un ouragan.

\- D'accord, acquiesçai-je sans vraiment savoir pourquoi.

\- Gentille fille, sourit-il en se redressant légèrement. J'imagine que tu es comme nous, on ne t'a pas laissé le choix ?

Je n'entendis pas Charlie s'installer sur le fauteuil à côté de moi et, en le voyant assis, je me sentis stupide d'être encore debout.

\- Il y a une chaise juste là, m'informa-t-il charitablement en me la désignant d'une main, occupé à ramener de l'autre des mèches de cheveux humides derrière son oreille.

\- Merci, soufflai-je en me laissant tomber sur le siège, déjà paralysée à l'idée de mourir dans une maison qui n'était pas la mienne, victime de deux pré-adolescents.

\- Quel gentleman, ricana Bill depuis son canapé, recevant alors un coussin en pleine tête de la part de son frère.

\- Mais au fait, où est Ginny ? demandai-je en me souvenant et du nom et de la présence de la dernière née de la famille.

J'avais beau avoir une capacité toute limitée dans le gardiennage d'enfant, je savais qu'il ne fallait jamais laisser une petite fille seule sans surveillance, surtout dans cet endroit un peu isolé où il suffisait de pousser la porte d'entrée pour se faire happer par, entre autres : une forêt infestée de bestioles bizarres, un marécage où il était possible de se noyer à chaque pas, une plaine aux rochers petits mais suffisamment acérés pour s'écorcher les genoux et se vider joyeusement de mon sang pendant les prochains minutes.

Non, vraiment, j'enviais tout particulièrement le choix des Weasley d'habiter ici. Et je n'étais pas du tout mélodramatique quant aux risques encourus. N'importe quel bambin sous ma surveillance acquérait potentiellement un destin tragique.

Le silence fut la seule réponse à ma question, tant de la part de mes coéquipiers que de celle de la petite fille, disparue du salon. Aussitôt les deux rouquins se levèrent comme d'un même homme, leur cri à faire pâlir d'envie les plus grands chœurs.

\- Ginny !

Me laissant en plan dans le salon, je les vis courir en direction du jardin, le seul endroit accessible depuis le salon hormis la cuisine. Or si aucun bruit ne provenait de là-bas, la petite fille ne pouvait être que sortie. Me levant à mon tour et ne sachant de toute façon pas quoi faire, je me mis à leur poursuite.

\- Ginny ! cria Charlie en mettant ses mains autour de sa bouche pour être mieux entendu. Ginny, reviens !

\- Tu crois qu'elle aurait pu se faire avoir par l'un des gnomes du jardin ? lança Bill en scrutant l'horizon.

Charlie arrêta de crier et le regarda, étrangement blasé dans son attitude.

\- Bien sûr que non. Tu crois vraiment qu'un gnome a envie d'avoir l'un de nous dans les pattes pour le restant de ses jours ? Quoique Ginny n'est pas la pire, je te l'accorde, mais je ne pense pas qu'ils fassent la différence.

\- Pardon, intervins-je alors dans la conversation, mais vous avez des _gnomes_ dans votre jardin ?

Bill balaya ma phrase d'un geste de la main comme s'il était en proie à une vulgaire mouche. Je crus percevoir un "là n'est pas la question" et il se remit à appeler sa sœur. Charlie se rapprocha de moi, shootant négligemment dans un caillou.

\- Désolé de t'infliger ça, marmonna-t-il sans me regarder. J'imaginais mieux comme première rencontre après la remise des diplômes.

\- Au moins j'aurais une vraie excuse pour ne plus jamais réitérer l'expérience, répliquai-je avec honnêteté, songeant déjà au rire de mon père en apprenant le compte-rendu de ma journée. Et puis je suis réellement inquiète pour Ginny, où a-t-elle pu passer ?

Personne ne put le dire et dix minutes se passèrent dans l'angoisse d'avoir perdue la petite fille. Finalement Bill décida de nous séparer et de fouiller les alentours, car les marais entourant le Terrier étaient dangereux pour une petite fille et celle-ci avait plusieurs fois émis le désir de s'y promener.

\- Charlie, va avec Grant, elle ne connait pas le terrain.

\- Je ne sais pas si..., commença-t-il, dubitatif.

\- Je peux me débrouiller toute seule si ça te dérange à ce point de m'accompagner, le coupai-je, vaguement vexée.

L'idée de tomber dans un trou boueux n'était pas une perspective très réjouissante, bien sûr, mais je n'avais pas l'habitude d'imposer ma présence aux gens.

\- Je n'ai pas dit ça, répliqua-t-il avec un brin de mauvaise humeur.

\- Bon alors c'est réglé, conclut Bill, agacé de cette ébauche de dispute alors qu'il pressentait une mort certaine si leur mère apprenait cet évènement.

Sans dire un mot, Charlie et moi nous dirigeâmes vers les marais, même si en mon fort intérieur je voyais mal une enfant de même pas dix ans aller se cacher dans un endroit aussi dégoûtant, qu'elle veuille ou non fuir ma présence. La maison était loin derrière nous et je me réjouis d'avoir un guide expérimenté avec moi. Me connaissant, j'aurais été capable de me perdre sur le chemin du retour.

\- Quand même, je ne vois pas pourquoi elle aurait fugué, marmonna-t-il tout en évitant une pierre sur le chemin et en me tenant par le bras pour ne pas que je tombe à mon tour.

Son geste était machinal mais c'était étrange comme situation. Il y avait chez lui comme un instinct de protection qui allait mal avec son côté un peu bourru et renfermé. Il n'avait jamais été très expansif et passait son temps soit à s'entraîner, soit à lire d'imbuvables traités sur les dragons, mais je sentais qu'il était gentil, au fond. Le fait même qu'il paraisse si calme alors qu'il y avait à mon sens tout lieu d'exploser montrait bien sa nature.

\- Peut-être qu'elle veut simplement nous faire une farce, lançai-je, rendue on ne peut plus méfiante quant à l'esprit tordu des Weasley fils et fille.

\- Une farce, répéta Charlie machinalement, avant de froncer les sourcils comme si le mot évoquait en lui des souvenirs trop bien connus.

Il s'arrêta brusquement et je dus alors faire un pas de côté pour éviter de lui rentrer dedans. J'avais pris l'habitude depuis ces quelques mètres de marcher derrière lui, réconfortée de son dos me guidant sans que j'ai besoin de réfléchir.

\- Une farce, oui. Après tout, tout les enfants en font.

\- Mais pas Ginny, affirma-t-il. Je crois qu'elle sera plus brutale que diabolique quand elle aura notre âge. Je la vois bien lancer des sorts à tout va mais pas imiter ses frères.

Ses frères...

L'image de la scène précédant mon arrivée sembla reprendre vie sous nos yeux et Charlie se tourna vers moi.

\- Fred, dit-il alors en écarquillant les yeux.

\- George, finis-je en imaginant tout à fait les jumeaux machiavéliques orchestrer l'enlèvement de leur cadette, _histoire de s'amuser_.

C'était la seule hypothèse envisageable. Ça ou la pauvre petite Ginny s'était faite dévorer par le monstre des marais, et je n'avais pas envie de devoir me mettre à la recherche d'un corps si tôt après le déjeuner.

\- Il faut qu'on rentre au Terrier, et si possible prévenir Bill.

\- Je ne te le fais pas dire, acquiesçai-je en sentant une goutte de pluie s'écraser sur ma main.

Une minute après, c'était le déluge. Je me promis mentalement d'étriper un ou deux garnements d'ici mon retour, qu'importe ce que diraient leurs aînés. Mais étant donné les proportions qu'avait pris la présumée fuite de Ginny, j'étais persuadée qu'ils seraient tout aussi ravis que moi de perdre quelques liens fraternels d'ici le début de la soirée.

\- Est-ce que tu sais par où rentrer ? criai-je en trébuchant et en m'agrippant à lui par réflexe, ne voyant rien si ce n'est son dos devant moi.

\- Tout droit, suis-moi, répondit-il sur le même ton, me prenant fermement par la taille pour éviter d'avoir à me chercher par terre.

Parcourue de frissons qui n'étaient pas dus au temps, je me mis en devoir de rester stoïque et droite malgré le désir de me laisser aller sur son épaule. Il émanait de Charlie une aura de force qui était bizarrement attrayante quand on songeait aux deux terreurs auxquelles nous allions nous confronter.

La maison apparut alors devant nos yeux et nous nous ruâmes sous le porche, ravis d'être enfin au sec malgré l'eau que je sentais s'infiltrer jusque dans mes os. Claquant des dents, je suivis Charlie qui m'ouvrit la porte pour me laisser passer, un air un peu inquiet sur le visage en voyant mes lèvres devenir bleues.

\- Vous êtes trempés, est-ce que ça va ?

La voix de Bill nous parvint de sous la serviette qui cachait ses cheveux flamboyants. Lui aussi s'était manifestement fait surprendre par la pluie et était rentré en quatrième vitesse, sans avoir réussi à trouver sa sœur. L'inquiétude se lisait sur ses traits jusqu'à ce qu'il nous écoute lui faire part de nos doutes quant à l'implication des jumeaux.

Aussitôt le visage sympathique de Bill se ferma et il jeta la serviette sur le siège pour se précipiter à l'étage, où les jumeaux étaient exceptionnellement silencieux. Des éclats de voix nous parvinrent et Charlie et moi n'osions pas bouger, comme des enfants en faute.

\- Pour tout dire, il avait rendez-vous avec une fille, m'avertit Charlie du bout des lèvres en vérifiant que le concerné ne revenait pas.

Il avait récupéré un plaid écossais sur le canapé et me l'avait posé que les épaules, s'attirant un "merci" reconnaissant de ma pauvre personne tremblotante. Il prit à son tour la serviette abandonnée de son frère et entreprit de sécher ses cheveux d'un geste énergique.

\- Une fille ? finis-je par demander une fois qu'il eut retrouvé un semblant de tignasse présentable.

\- Oui, une fille qu'il a connue à Poudlard ou je ne sais quoi. Sauf que nos parents ont décidé à la dernière minute de nous confier la maison avant de partir, alors que tante Muriel était censée s'occuper de tout. Bill n'a pas vraiment apprécié d'être considéré comme un baby-sitter et de perdre l'occasion d'une soirée avec Jade. Peut-être que tu la connais, je crois qu'elle a un an de moins que Bill et donc un de plus que toi, c'est ça ?

Jade... Comme Jade Sterning, l'apprentie-mannequin de Poufsouffle ? Tous se demandaient d'ailleurs pourquoi le Choixpeau l'avait envoyée dans cette maison alors qu'elle méritait amplement sa place parmi les vipères. C'était le fantasme fait femme, le caractère détestable en plus. Le cauchemar de mon adolescence et la raison des terreurs nocturnes de bons nombres de personnes trop fragiles pour lui tenir tête. Mais les garçons l'adoraient et Bill Weasley n'y faisait manifestement pas exception.

\- Il trouvera un autre moment pour l'inviter, proposai-je sans vraiment y croire.

Charlie haussa les épaules.

\- J'ai déjà du mal à croire qu'elle lui ait accordé un rendez-vous alors qu'elle n'a jamais fait attention à lui lorsque nous étions étudiants.

\- Le mystère féminin, je présume.

Je n'avais pas eu l'intention d'être drôle mais il laissa échapper un léger rire. Aussitôt le bruit de Bill dans l'escalier se fit entendre et il reprit son sérieux.

\- Alors ?

\- Alors ils se sont contentés de ricaner sans rien dire, fulmina-t-il. Même la menace d'appeler maman n'a rien changé, c'est dire.

Le fait qu'elle soit à des kilomètres de là n'aidait franchement pas, cela dit. Mais cela me confortait dans l'idée que les jumeaux réagissaient très mal à l'autorité et qu'il ne valait mieux pas qu'ils aient affaire dans le futur à un quelconque tyran du Ministère. Deux cerveaux de treize ans n'étaient rien en comparaisons de deux futurs esprits de dix-sept.

\- Au moins elle n'est pas dehors, dis-je en tentant de détendre l'atmosphère. C'est un peu comme une partie de cache-cache, en plus, eh bien, plus sérieux.

Mais ma réplique tomba dans le vide.

\- Même les momies ensorcelées sont moins dangereuses, grogna Bill en repartant hors de la pièce, désireux de trouver sa sœur avant le retour de ses parents.

\- Les momies ? chuchotai-je à Charlie.

\- Bill est conjureur de mauvais sorts en Égypte, me renseigna-t-il sur le même ton. Il n'est en Angleterre que pour quelques jours à cause d'un problème au siège du Ministère anglais. Il en a profité pour venir voir la famille mais nos parents étaient déjà partis, et il s'est retrouvé gardien de l'asile de fous.

Je comprenais mieux son agacement, malgré la nature relativement détendue du premier né des Weasley. En revanche je m'étonnais moi-même d'être la plus terre-à-terre et la plus calme des trois adultes, dans cette situation qui était pourtant parmi celles que je haïssais le plus. Mais un autre détail me rendit curieuse.

\- D'ailleurs, et toi ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais dans la vie ? Je me souviens que tu étais capitaine de l'équipe de Gryffondor et que tu as reçu plusieurs propositions pour rejoindre l'équipe des Flèches d'Appleby.

Il sembla gêné que je me souvienne de ce genre de détails et détourna le regard, prenant un ton distant.

\- Non, finalement je n'ai pas choisi la voie du Quidditch.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais alors ? insistai-je.

\- Dragons..., marmonna-t-il.

\- Dragons ? répétai-je, perplexe.

\- J'étudie les dragons en Roumanie, finit-il par lâcher, réticent manifestement à s'étendre sur sa vie.

\- En Roumanie ? Mais c'est loin ! Pourquoi es-tu revenu en Angleterre, tu t'es aussi fait embrigader comme Bill ?

Il haussa à nouveau les épaules et je compris que je n'aurai droit à aucune autre information. Je me crus retombée à mes années adolescentes, lorsqu'en le croisant les couloirs je peinais à lui arracher trois mots. J'imagine qu'avec les dragons la conversation est plus aisée.

\- Ginny !

Charlie s'était précipité dans le couloir et souleva la petite fille dans ses bras. Celle-ci s'était approchée sans bruit de l'endroit où nous nous trouvions, comme si de rien n'était, apparemment inconsciente du remue-ménage qu'elle avait occasionné.

\- Où étais-tu ?

\- Fred et George m'ont dit qu'on allait jouer au jeu du fantôme, mais ils ne sont jamais revenus et j'avais faim.

Il fronça les sourcils, manifestement peu au courant des jeux enfantins. Il se tourna vers moi mais j'étais encore moins au courant que lui, lui faisant comprendre mon ignorance par un signe négatif de la tête. Il soupira.

\- Enfin qu'importe. La prochaine fois n'écoute plus tes frères et réponds quand on t'appelle.

\- Mais c'est le principe du jeu du fantôme, protesta-t-elle. On doit disparaître et faire comme si on n'existait pas, je n'allais pas revenir et perdre.

\- Perdre ? Ils t'ont promis quelque chose si tu restais cachée ?

\- Ils m'ont dit qu'ils me trouveraient une baguette pour m'entraîner avant d'aller à Poudlard.

\- Une bag...

Soudain méfiant, il fouilla ses poches et un soupir de soulagement se peignit sur ses traits lorsqu'il sentit le mince bâton de bois dans sa poche. Plus par principe que par réelle inquiétude, je l'imitai, mais mon sourire se figea rapidement et je me précipitai sur mon manteau.

\- Ma baguette ! Où est-elle passée ?

On entendit alors les ricanements des jumeaux en haut de l'escalier, avant qu'ils ne se mettent à crier en voyant leur frère monter les marches trois par trois en leur jurant qu'il allait les noyer dans le marais. Mais ils furent plus rapides et disparurent dans les méandres des pièces du Terrier qui était un labyrinthe à lui tout seul.

Totalement désœuvrée et désespérée de voir jamais la journée se terminer, je me laissai tomber sur le canapé. Ginny s'approcha alors de moi, voulant sans doute me remonter le moral.

\- Tu sais, la dernière fois c'était la baguette de Bill et il l'a retrouvée trois jours plus tard.

Ah oui en effet, c'était encourageant.

Non, vraiment, _je déteste_ les enfants.

**oOoOo**

Bill était redescendu et nous avait informé qu'il allait faire un tour, sans doute pour se calmer. Il fallait croire que même son aura ne suffisait pas à impressionner les membres de sa famille. Charlie avait beau être plus musculeux que son aîné, j'avais tendance à être plus effrayée par le premier-né des Weasley et je pensais naïvement que tout le monde était de mon avis.

Ma raison me soufflait d'aller tempêter pour récupérer ma baguette, sans doute cachée par les mains de ces deux vauriens, mais mon instinct de survie me disait que bon, après tout, on peut vivre sans magie non ? Une sorcière du côté moldu n'avait rien de très surprenant, je pouvais vendre des tomates au marché, je parie que c'est à la fois reposant, ressourçant et...

_Stop_, me souffla une troisième voix, celle qui sans doute devait être allergique aux légumes ou tout simplement consciente de ma propre stupidité latente. _Tu es une adulte, agis en adulte. _Sous-entendu aller d'un pied ferme et assuré demander réparation et ma baguette par la même occasion.

\- Je vais aller leur parler, grommela Charlie qui semblait encore plus énervé que moi de la situation.

Bizarre, quand on considérait que la baguette manquante était la mienne, pas la sienne. Soit il faisait preuve d'une brusque et étrange empathie, soit il prenait ce vol comme excuse pour aller enfin secouer ses frères. Je le comprends : j'aurais même prétexté une bouteille d'eau disparue pour transformer les jumeaux en pâtée pour Nifleur. Si tant est que j'ai un jour un Nifleur domestique, évidemment.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, j'y vais, lançai-je avec assurance pour montrer que j'étais tout aussi concernée que lui.

Ce n'était pas deux adolescents qui allaient me donner du fil à retordre, à moi l'adulte responsable et...

Je déglutis en entendant leur voix en haut de l'escalier branlant du Terrier. Étais-je vraiment prête à faire face à deux individus potentiellement dangereux, alors que je venais à peine de traverser une crise de perte d'enfants ?

La petite Ginny, comme si elle avait deviné mes pensées, vint se planter devant moi avec un regard pénétrant.

\- Tu sais, s'ils t'embêtent je peux les taper.

Elle semblait si sûre de son fait que je ne doutais pas que les chamailleries entre frères et sœurs chez les Weasley finissaient immanquablement par des bleus et autres marques de dents de lait. Qu'une fillette de même pas dix ans puisse avoir plus de cran que moi était assez navrant.

Respirant profondément, je me surpris à poser un pied, puis l'autre, sur les marches, entendant grincer le vieux bois comme si je l'avais brutalisé. Ce qui était peut-être le cas étant donné l'état.

\- Fred, George ? risquai-je pendant mon ascension.

Je n'avais aucune idée de l'endroit exact où leur chambre se situait, la maison n'était qu'un vaste assemblage d'étages et de couloirs qui me paraissaient tenir plus du labyrinthe que d'une véritable habitation. Leurs rires se stoppèrent et une tête rousse apparut au-dessus de moi, un rictus au milieu des tâches de son qui parsemaient sa peau.

\- Quoi ? lança-t-il avec une impolitesse évidente.

\- Rien, je voulais simplement que nous parlions, répondis-je avec un sourire qui se voulait sincère et avenant.

En réalité, il disait surtout "au secours, sortez-moi de là". Je me souvenais suffisamment des discours de mon père quand j'avais leur âge pour être traumatisée des discussions enfants/adultes. Essayez de faire comprendre à votre géniteur que vous saviez très bien lancer les sortilèges de contraception, non merci papa, ça va aller. Un cauchemar éveillé que je n'étais pas prête d'oublier.

\- Pourquoi ?

Cette fois c'était son frère, Fred ou George je l'ignorais, qui avait rejoint son jumeau. Tous deux me regardaient comme on regarde une souris en étant chat.

\- Eh bien, parce que je vous garde, et je pense qu'il serait bien de nous connaître.

Ils se regardèrent en silence et, après un long moment sans répondre, reprirent enfin la parole.

\- D'accord.

C'était inespéré et je me dépêchai alors de les rejoindre dans leur chambre, qui tenait plus du repaire de malfaiteur qu'autre chose. Une sorte de tente était montée sur le lit, là où sûrement ils fomentaient leurs mauvais coups, et partout les livres, les parchemins, les vieilles plumes et surtout les affaires traînaient ça et là dans un désordre tel qu'il semblait presque avoir un sens caché. Comme pour appuyer mes pensées, l'un des deux réfléchit un instant et se dirigea sans hésiter vers un vieux tas de vêtements pour y dénicher un coussin qu'il me tendit.

\- On ne peut pas s'asseoir sur le lit, alors tu seras par terre.

\- Vous jouez aux indiens, c'est bien, tentai-je pour me mettre à leur niveau.

Ils me regardèrent comme si j'étais stupide.

\- Les indiens ?

Puis ils virent la tente qui attirait mon attention et ricanèrent. Ils ne me donnèrent pas l'explication de la cachette improvisée mais je perçus bien plus qu'un simple jeu enfantin. Enfin, tant que cela ne me concernait pas...

\- Pourquoi est-ce que papa t'a demandé de nous garder ? me demanda celui que j'identifiai comme Fred, sans vraiment savoir pourquoi.

Il fallait bien que je leur donne un nom, de toute façon, alors autant faire au hasard et m'y tenir. Ce qui ne me donnait pas la réponse à la question.

"Parce que j'ai moi-même un père qui ne peut pas s'empêcher de fourrer son nez partout."

Ce n'était pas le discours à tenir si je voulais les placer sur le droit chemin de l'obéissance et du respect parental. Pourtant il s'agissait de la stricte vérité. Mon père semblait penser que je regrettais la mort de ma mère qui m'avait laissée seule sans un frère ou une sœur, mais il ne comprenait pas que j'aimais cette solitude, bien que ma mère me manque atrocement. J'aurais encore moins bien supporté son absence si j'avais dû prendre sa place dans la vie d'un bambin.

\- Eh bien, commençai-je en cherchant mes mots, j'ai rencontré votre père et il m'a proposé de venir aider vos frères à vous garder, pour renouer contact. Nous ne nous étions pas vus depuis Poudlard et ça me faisait plaisir de les revoir.

\- Tu m'étonnes, ricana George en coulant un regard en biais à son frère.

Ne comprenant pas leur hilarité, je me dis qu'il était inutile d'avoir une conversation légère avec eux. J'avais l'impression de marcher sur des sables mouvants qui pouvaient m'engloutir à chaque faux pas.

\- Tout ça pour dire que je ne veux ni vous gendarmer ni vous interdire quoi que ce soir. Alors je crois que vous pouvez me rendre ma baguette.

\- Ta baguette ?

Leur air surpris était soit très bien joué, soit sincère. Les connaissant maintenant un peu mieux, la première solution me paraissait la bonne.

\- On ne l'a pas. Tu l'as sûrement perdue en allant chercher Ginny.

\- Je ne crois pas, le contestai-je en souriant, je l'avais laissé dans la poche de ma veste avant de sortir.

Ils haussèrent les épaules et parurent se désintéresser de la conversation, ce qui ne m'arrangeait pas. Je tentai alors de remettre le sujet sur ma visite.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que vous avez ris lorsque j'ai parlé de renouer contact avec Charlie et Bill ?

\- Comme ça, me lança l'un.

\- On ne peut rien dire, enchaîna l'autre.

Cet amas de mystères était suspicieux mais je pouvais vivre sans en avoir l'explication. Ce qui ne me disait pas ce qu'ils avaient fait du précieux bâton.

Parcourant la chambre du regard, je compris qu'il me faudrait des heures avant de pouvoir seulement savoir où je mettais les pieds. Ils parurent s'apercevoir de mon désarroi.

\- Mais on sait où elle est.

\- Vraiment ?

L'espoir renaissait, mince et méfiant mais présent.

\- Elle est peut-être au grenier. Tout ce qui disparaît finit par y atterrir, on ne sait pas pourquoi.

Les remerciant, je mis fin à la conversation en me relevant, un peu ankylosée par le coussin sur lequel j'avais été inconfortablement assise.

\- Le grenier, murmurai-je pour moi-même en relevant la tête pour apercevoir une porte ou un accès vers cette pièce.

L'un des deux jumeaux sortit la tête dans l'embrasure de la porte de sa chambre et pointa le doigt vers le haut.

\- Il faut prendre l'escalier cassé et monter jusqu'à trouver une porte rouillée. Personne ne monte jamais au grenier, il est trop poussiéreux.

Qu'il me dise ça en voyant l'état de sa chambre était quelque peu ironique mais je ne me formalisai pas. Traversant le couloir et entendant derrière la porte fermée les rires des deux enfants, je me demandai un instant si leur indication était la bonne. Mais je n'étais pas d'humeur à me poser la moindre question, je voulais simplement récupérer ma baguette. Posant un pied hésitant sur la marche, je fis une grimace en l'entendant grincer. C'était un grincement lugubre et proche de la casse qui différait de celui d'en bas.

\- Grant ?

La voix de Charlie résonna de la cuisine et je me penchai sur la rambarde, comme les jumeaux, pour l'apercevoir.

\- Est-ce que tout va bien ?

\- Très bien, répondis-je en esquissant un sourire qui se voulait confiant. Je vais simplement faire un tour au grenier et je redescends.

\- Au gre... Grant, attends !

Mais je m'étais déjà dirigée vers l'escalier, comme remontée à bloc par ce bref échange. Posant sereinement le pied sur la marche, j'entrepris ma montée avec précaution, avançant pas après pas en direction de la porte que je ne voyais pas encore. L'obscurité était plus importante au fur et à mesure, sans doute car aucune lumière n'avait été disposée dans cette partie de la maison. Fred et George ne mentaient pas en disant que personne n'y mettait plus les pieds.

\- Ah, la porte, dis-je pour moi-même en apercevant en effet la porte rouillée telle qu'on me l'avait décrite.

Un bruit se fit entendre dans les étages inférieurs mais je n'y pris pas garde. Sans doute les jumeaux qui avaient lâché une bombabouse sur tout ce qui passait à leur portée.

Avec un peu d'appréhension, je poussai la porte, qui s'ouvrit après quelques efforts et un coup d'épaule douloureux. Elle était beaucoup trop lourde pour moi qui n'avais pas une constitution de sportive mais je parvins tout de même à entrer. Aussitôt je me mis à éternuer, le nez envahi par la poussière qui avait établi un véritable royaume.

C'est alors que j'aperçus une forme allongée à même le sol, vêtue de guenilles qui se fondaient à merveille dans la saleté de l'endroit.

\- Bonjour, lançai-je en m'avançant à pas prudents.

Je ne savais même pas si c'était quelque chose de vivant et, à bien y réfléchir, je venais peut-être de m'adresser à une vieille malle abandonnée. Ma politesse innée allait vraiment finir par me ridiculiser. Mais la forme se mit à bouger et à gémir comme si je l'avais frappée.

\- Grant il ne faut pas...

Mais la voix de Charlie mourut dans sa gorge lorsqu'il vit la goule s'avancer vers nous, une vieille lampe à la main.

\- Attention !

Il me prit par les épaules pour m'éloigner et la lampe siffla à nos oreilles, allant s'écraser contre la porte qui, lourde de son poids massif, commençait déjà à se refermer en grinçant puisque personne ne la tenait. Il me guida vers un endroit reculé afin d'éviter tout nouveau projectile.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? cria-t-il en me secouant avec vigueur. Personne ne vient plus ici.

\- C'est ce que j'ai crus comprendre, répondis-je d'un ton un peu sec, n'ayant pas besoin d'un second père pour me dire ce que je devais ou ne devais pas faire.

Il soupira et se rendit compte qu'il me tenait près de lui, ce qui le fit retirer ses mains comme s'il s'était brûlé.

\- Il y a une goule dans le grenier depuis des années. Elle n'est pas méchante mais, comme tu vois, assez possessive de ses quartiers.

Un nouvel objet vola dans notre direction et cette fois j'eus le réflexe de l'éviter seule. La vieille botte alla s'écraser contre le mur qui laissa échapper une volute de poussière.

\- Viens, il faut s'en aller d'ici.

La poussière était telle qu'on ne voyait presque rien, mais il parvint à nous diriger vers la porte après quelques tâtonnements. Je le vis s'acharner plusieurs secondes sur la poignée sans succès, avant de donner un coup de pied dans le bois. Il eut le réflexe de chercher sa baguette dans sa poche mais se souvint, frustré, qu'il l'avait mise en lieu sûr en attendant que passe la "vague Weasley".

\- La porte est bloquée. Comme personne ne l'ouvre jamais, le loquet a rouillé. C'est déjà un miracle que tu aies réussi à entrer aujourd'hui.

\- Il suffit de tirer très fort, non ?

\- Tu crois vraiment que si _je_ n'y arrive pas tu vas réussir ?

Je décidai de ne pas relever sa remarque un rien condescendante parce que oui, en effet, il n'avait peut-être pas tort. Mais il n'avait pas besoin de le dire aussi franchement.

Il souffla fortement par le nez, comme pour se calmer, et banda à nouveau ses muscles pour tirer sur la poignée de toute ses forces. Mais je voyais la porte totalement insensible à ses efforts, et la goule en revanche prête à en découdre avec ses visiteurs inopportuns.

\- _Charlie_, ce n'est pas que j'ai peur, mais...

Il tiqua à l'entente de son prénom mais fit comme si de rien n'était. Je me rendis compte avec le recul qu'en effet je ne l'avais jamais appelé par son prénom, pas devant lui en tout cas. La présence de deux Weasley au sein de Poudlard ne rendait pas très facile les "Hey Weasley !" indistincts, mais étant donné que je ne parlais presque pas à Bill qui était notre aîné, j'avais tendance à considérer Charlie comme le seul Weasley existant.

\- Essaye de lui parler, me conseilla-t-il tout en s'escrimant sur la porte.

\- Tu plaisantes ?

\- Ce n'est pas comme si on avait le choix !

Me tournant avec circonspection vers la créature qui attendait devant moi, un vieux livre à la main, je me forçai à esquisser un sourire.

\- Re-bonjour, donc. Pardon de vous avoir dérangée, vraiment. En fait nous aimerions partir, mais la porte était bloquée.

Me comprenait-elle, j'avais des doutes. Mais elle ne devait pas avoir entendu parler quelqu'un gentiment depuis des lustres et me regarda d'un air vide, ne bougeant pas et semblant oublier de me jeter quoi que ce soit au visage. Un progrès, donc.

\- Figurez-vous que c'est la première fois que je viens ici, je ne savais pas qu'il y avait quelqu'un qui habitait au grenier. Ce sont les jumeaux, Fred et George vous les connaissez ?, qui m'ont dit de venir ici chercher ma baguette. Vous ne l'auriez pas vue, par hasard ?

Un mince filet de bave coula le long du menton de la goule et je grimaçai, dégoûtée. Ne pouvant avancer et n'osant pas revenir vers Charlie, je cherchais désespérément quelque chose à dire.

\- En fait je ne sais même pas pourquoi je suis ici, c'est un véritable enfer - pardon Charlie, mais c'est vrai.

Zut, j'avais encore employé son prénom. C'était un peu comme un gâteau qu'on s'habituait à manger malgré les calories qu'il apportait. Fallait-il penser à Charlie comme à un chou à la crème bourré de graisse ? Peu flatteur, mais appétissant.

\- Alors si vous pouviez attendre qu'on s'en aille avant de reprendre votre sieste, ça serait vraiment gentil.

Comme si la porte m'avait entendue, un bruit métallique résonna soudainement et la porte s'ouvrit brusquement, faisant perdre l'équilibre à Charlie.

\- Voilà, nous sommes partis, claironnai-je en reculant prudemment avant de sortir précipitamment dans le couloir.

Il me suivit aussitôt et referma la porte, laissant échapper un soupir de soulagement.

\- J'imagine que tu auras compris que cet étage est interdit de visite, finit-il par dire après un temps de silence.

\- Ce sont tes frères qui m'ont dit que ma baguette était là-bas, répliquai-je avec mauvaise humeur.

\- Et tu les as cru ? s'étonna-t-il en levant les sourcils comme s'il avait affaire à une folle.

Ce que j'étais peut-êtren : qu'est-ce qui m'avait pris de croire les jumeaux ?

\- Mais je veux récupérer ma baguette, aie-je alors gémi en redescendant les escaliers.

Une fois revenus dans le salon, nous vîmes Bill revenu de son escapade, les cheveux encore mouillés et les habits quant à eux détrempés. La pluie ne s'arrêtait pas et il ne lui était pas venu à l'idée de se changer. J'eus tout d'abord le réflexe de lui conseiller de monter, puis me repris. Je n'étais ni sa mère, ni quelqu'un de sa famille.

Mais le regard perçant du jeune homme avait capté mon hésitation.

\- Tu allais me dire que je risquais de prendre froid, non ?

Devant mon air étonné, il se mit à rire.

\- Tu sais, on arrive à capter les signaux d'alerte quand on a une mère comme la mienne.

Il changea de position sur le canapé, le trempant encore plus sans que cela ait seulement l'air de le déranger.

\- Tu vois ça, me dit-il en me montrant sa boucle d'oreille en dent de serpent et son catogan, ça fait des années qu'elle veut que je m'en débarrasse. Mais elle ne m'aura pas, même à l'usure.

Je le croyais volontiers, surtout lorsqu'il arborait cet air de détermination. Avec un énième soupir, Charlie se laissa tomber sur le fauteuil face à lui.

\- Je crois que je préfère encore m'occuper de mes dragons que de ma mère. Ou de mes frères.

\- Je suis persuadé que les momies sont moins casse-pieds qu'elle, ajouta Bill d'un air songeur.

Puis ils semblèrent se reprendre et me regardèrent d'un air honteux.

\- Désolés Grant, on a oublié.

Je savais à quoi ils faisaient allusion mais j'haussai les épaules. Je n'avais pas envie de pitié dans ce genre de situation.

\- Ce n'est pas grave, vous savez. Je l'ai à peine connue. Enfin pas vraiment pour pouvoir la comparer à une momie, ajoutai-je en voulant faire une pointe d'humour.

Bill fut le premier à saisir la perche, prenant un air plus joyeux.

\- Et encore, je ne t'ai pas raconté. La dernière fois que je devais me rendre en Égypte, j'ai croisé...

Il me racontait son histoire et je me surpris à sourire à certains passages, tandis que Charlie me regardait d'un air plus soucieux sans rien dire. Je ne tournais volontairement pas la tête vers lui pour ne pas croiser son regard, mais je sentais ses yeux sur moi durant tout le monologue de Bill.

\- C'est d'ailleurs ce que me disait Jade, lorsque je l'ai vue. Mince alors ! pesta-t-il. Tout ça à cause de ces deux démons !

Il faisait allusion à son rendez-vous manqué et semblait sincèrement le regretter.

\- Je t'ai déjà dit que ce n'était qu'une idiote, lança Charlie d'un ton bourru en évitant cette fois de me regarder. Elle s'amuse à faire tourner les garçons en bourrique simplement parce qu'elle est un peu jolie.

\- Un peu ? répéta son frère, des étoiles dans les yeux. Elle est magnifique, on dirait un ange.

Je me surpris moi-même à lever les yeux au ciel. Il n'y avait vraiment que les garçons pour penser que Jade Sterning avait quoi que ce soit d'angélique. Avec nous, elle était d'une perversité sans nom, persiflant et minaudant de manière à vous faire sentir minuscules et indésirables. Elle n'avait que l'attrait non négligeable de ses yeux bleus pour papillonner des cils comme si de rien n'était.

Un regard de connivence fut partagé entre moi et Charlie et nous fit sourire, devant un Bill surpris.

\- Vous vous entendez de mieux en mieux, on dirait. Tant mieux. Je me souviens que...

Il ne put continuer sa phrase, la bouche étouffée par un coussin envoyé sur lui par le dit Charlie. Cela faisait le deuxième qu'il lui envoyait et démarra une gigantesque bataille à laquelle je ne pris pas part, préférant quitter la pièce par mesure de sécurité.

La petite Ginny était tranquillement assise à la table de la cuisine et sourit en me voyant arriver. Bill l'avait manifestement fait goûter en revenant de sa sortie puisqu'elle était devant une tasse de chocolat et un toast dégoulinant de confiture. Elle me tendit ce dernier et je refusai poliment, la vue de la gelée rose me soulevant le cœur.

\- Tu as retrouvé ta baguette ? me demanda-t-elle, la bouche pleine.

\- Malheureusement non, soupirai-je en me laissant tomber sur le tabouret vacant à côté d'elle.

\- Tu sais, me dit-elle après un instant de réflexion durant lequel elle mâcha le reste de son toast, je crois savoir où Fred et George cachent les choses qu'ils ont volées.

\- Au grenier ? tentai-je en imitant les jumeaux lors de notre précédente entrevue.

\- Mais non, répliqua-t-elle d'un ton dédaigneux. Il y a une goule dans le grenier, personne n'irait là-bas à moins qu'il soit bête.

Je venais donc de tomber dans l'estime d'une enfant de neuf ans. Parfait. Cette journée ne pouvait pas mieux se terminer.

\- Je sais qu'il y a un endroit dans le jardin où ils ont un coffre rempli de pétards et de choses interdites, mais maman ne le sait pas. Ils m'ont dit me couperaient les oreilles si je disais quoi que ce soit.

\- Ils ne le feraient jamais, lui fis-je remarquer tout en étant un peu horrifiée des menaces de frères à leur jeune sœur.

Mais celle-ci semblait on ne peut plus indifférente à cette atmosphère, ce qui finalement était encore plus effrayant.

\- Bien sûr que non, mais la dernière fois ils ont remplacé mon dessert par de la crème canari et je suis restée comme ça pendant plus d'une minute. Devant les collègues de papa qui étaient venus lui rendre visite !

Elle paraissait encore remontée de l'évènement et je me dis que j'avais encore une fois de la chance d'être fille unique. Quoiqu'une petite sœur comme Ginny n'était finalement pas trop une corvée.

\- Grant, j'ai une idée !

Charlie avait manifestement terminé de se disputer avec son frère, les cheveux parsemés de plumes. Il surprit mon regard et se passa une main dans son épaisse tignasse, réussissant à en ôter la grande majorité. Mais une plume téméraire résistait toujours.

\- Il t'en reste une, là, indiquai-je en lui montrant l'endroit exact de mon doigt.

\- C'est bon ? demanda-t-il en secouant la tête pour la déloger.

\- Non, elle...

Je me levai alors sans terminer ma phrase, déterminée à ôter moi-même l'élément perturbateur. Je n'y pouvais rien, cette chose blanche sur ce roux éclatant me rendait nerveuse. Mon côté maniaque, peut-être.

Mais Ginny ne savait sans doute pas très bien se servir de la confiture car je dérapai soudain sur une substance visqueuse qui ne pouvait être que cette satané gelée de fraise. Étouffant à grand-peine un cri, je sentis mes yeux se fermer malgré moi comme pour ne pas faire face à la chute qui m'attendait.

Et puis rien.

Ouvrant prudemment un œil, puis l'autre, je me vis toujours debout et bien loin de tenir compagnie au sol comme je m'y attendais pourquoi. En relevant le nez, je vis alors le visage de Charlie près du mien et sentis enfin une pression autour de ma taille.

\- Je disais donc, murmura-t-il, que j'avais une idée pour retrouver ta baguette.

Sans pouvoir m'en empêcher, je levai le bras pour retirer la plume dans ses cheveux, d'un geste rapide mais qui me fit frissonner.

\- Eh bien eh bien, est-ce que c'est un spectacle à montrer aux enfants ?

La voix tonitruante de Bill résonnait dans la cuisine et Charlie me lâcha aussitôt, raide comme un piquet. Quant à moi je pris un air concentré en attendant de savoir ce qu'il me proposait.

\- Il suffit tout simplement d'utiliser un sortilège d'Attraction. Maman l'utilise pour retrouver les objets que les jumeaux tentent de sortir en douce de la maison.

\- Mais il ne faut pas connaître l'endroit où se trouve l'objet pour que ça fonctionne ? souligna Bill en réfléchissant.

\- Nous savons au moins que la baguette est dans la maison, répliqua Charlie. Et maman n'a jamais possédé plus que cette indication.

\- Maman a toujours eu un sixième sens diabolique, marmonna Bill.

Un peu mélancolique, je me surpris à vouloir rencontrer un jour Mrs Weasley, le rapport entre elle et ses fils ayant piqué ma curiosité.

\- Quoiqu'il en soit, reprit son cadet, ça ne coûte rien d'essayer.

Soudain, la voix fluette de la dernière née de la famille se fit entendre, alors que Charlie allait lancer le sort.

\- Mais au fait, est-ce que ça ne serait pas ça, ta baguette ?

Un mince bâton de bois trônait sur le rebord de l'évier, là où, j'en étais sûre, il ne se trouvait pas lorsque j'étais montée voir les jumeaux.

\- Mais si !

Me précipitant vers elle, je la pris et ressentis à nouveau l'électricité qui me reliait à cette partie de moi-même. Un sorcier sans sa baguette était comme un arbre sans feuilles, ou un poisson sans eau. Elle était le prolongement de mon bras et je n'avais jamais ressenti aussi fort son absence que maintenant que nous étions réunies.

\- Je vais les tuer, entendis-je grommeler Charlie derrière moi.

A l'entendre, on aurait presque pu croire qu'il regrettait de ne pas avoir mis son plan longuement réfléchi à exécution.

\- Pas facile d'être un héros de nos jours, pas vrai ? le consola Bill d'une tape dans le dos.

Le tonnerre gronda alors dans le jardin, comme pour appuyer ses dires.


	2. Chapter 2

**MERCI à** : Mathde, fanHPTW, Folite is ma 'tite cle, Rio, Kervana, Sakiie-chan.

* * *

**Octobre 1990 (2) : L'ennemi tu rencontreras.  
**

J'étais enfin de retour chez moi. Amen. _Alléluia._

La journée s'était finalement terminée sans beaucoup de dégâts supplémentaires. Puisque les jumeaux avaient fini par me rendre ma baguette, les charges fraternelles contre eux avaient été abandonnées. De toute façon je me voyais mal remonter les marches et pénétrer dans leur sanctuaires de désordre.

\- Alors, tout s'est bien passé ?

Mon père m'attendait dans le canapé du salon, une tasse de thé à la main. Il avait manifestement commencé un livre et fait une boisson chaude pour rester éveillé, ce dont j'étais à la fois contente et gênée. J'aurais aimé ne pas avoir à affronter qui que ce soit et à lui faire le lamentable résumé de ma première journée en tant que gardienne de monst... pardon, d'enfants.

\- Très bien, répondus-je brièvement en accrochant mon manteau.

\- Tu n'es pas restée chez eux cette nuit ? Je suis sûr qu'ils avaient des chambres d'amis.

\- Papa !

Ma voix outrée le fit rire doucement et il posa sa tasse.

\- Je plaisantais.

J'étais persuadée qu'il n'avait pas du tout plaisanté au contraire, mais je fis comme si de rien n'était. Je n'avais ni la force ni l'envie d'engager une discussion qui finirait immanquablement par me qualifier de prude. Il était étonnant de constater qu'à son âge plutôt avancé mon père paraissait beaucoup plus ouvert et décomplexé que moi, qui peinais déjà à me mettre en maillot de bain lorsque j'allais me baigner.

Les gênes sont décidément un grand mystère.

\- Tu y retournes demain, j'imagine ?

La transition des émotions sur mon visage ne passa pas inaperçue : ce fut d'abord l'horreur, puis le déni, le découragement et enfin une tant bien que mal tranquille acceptation.

\- Oui, répondis-je simplement, et ce "oui" contenait toute l'influence néfaste d'une rouquine de neuf ans.

Comment aurais-je pu prévoir que j'allais me faire manipuler par ces yeux bleus et cette bouille pleine de tâches de rousseur, surtout lorsqu'elle m'a tirée à elle en me chuchotant "tu sais je suis contente de ne plus être la seule fille" ? J'étais faible, et je méritais de ne pas manger ce soir pour me punir de cette faiblesse.

\- Il reste du gâteau et du thé, tu en veux ?

Faible, j'ai dis.

\- Un gros morceau et deux tasses de thé, s'il te plaît.

Il se leva avec un sourire amusé sur les lèvres et me laissa me jeter dans le premier canapé venu. En soupirant, je me dis que de toute façon cela ne pourrait jamais être pire qu'aujourd'hui.

D'ailleurs, songeais-je alors en prenant avec un geste reconnaissant le plateau-repas improvisé, il m'avait semblé comprendre que les Weasley étaient une grande famille. Où étaient passés les autres frères de la fratrie ?

La réponse à ma question se trouvait juste devant moi, le lendemain après-midi.

\- Ouais ?

Un visage pointu, des cheveux carottes et des yeux bleus. Une tâche au coin du nez lui donnait un petit air comique et je me retins de sortir un mouchoir pour l'essuyer.

Merlin, je n'allais pas devenir une mère poule !

\- Charlie est là ? demandai-je en me haussant sur la pointe des pieds pour discerner quelque chose de l'autre côté de la porte.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous lui voulez ? riposta une voix sèche et hautaine.

Derrière mon premier interlocuteur se trouvait un jeune homme d'une quinzaine d'années que je reconnus comme étant le petit frère de Charlie, Percy. Il n'était encore qu'un petit nouveau au château quand son aîné et moi avons passé nos BUSE et ASPIC mais je me souviendrais toujours du sérieux avec lequel il s'était présenté à moi : à onze ans à peine, il m'avait serré la main comme si j'étais en face d'un futur membre éminent du Ministère. Ce qu'il deviendrait peut-être, après tout. Il était le cerveau de la fratrie et méprisait royalement les activités plus manuelles de Charlie et Bill.

\- Oh, Emelia Grant. Je ne t'avais pas reconnue. Rentre, Ron.

Cette manie d'appeler les gens par leurs noms et prénoms était étrange mais j'y étais habituée. C'est pourtant pour la forme que je répliquai :

\- Tu peux m'appeler Emelia, tu sais.

Il était plus facile d'adopter ce genre de familiarité avec un garçon plus jeune, de surcroît aussi distant. Le "Grant" de Bill et Charlie me paraissait beaucoup plus affectueux, en comparaison.

\- J'ai cru comprendre que tu étais venue hier t'occuper des plus jeunes, j'imagine que ça a du être un soulagement pour Bill et Charlie.

\- Je ne sais pas trop, marmonnai-je en me remémorant l'épisode du grenier, le vol de baguette et le jeu improvisé de Ginny-le-fantôme.

Bill d'ailleurs n'était pas venu me saluer, sans doute avait-il préféré s'enfuir et nous laisser gérer la meute enragée sans lui. Je le comprenais et, mieux, je l'enviais.

\- Papa et maman ont refusé que je reste à Poudlard pour les vacances, soit-disant car personne ne pouvait garder Ginny et Ron. Si j'avais été au courant de l'engagement d'une baby-sitter j'aurais pu continuer d'étudier, au lieu de perdre mon temps ici.

La stupéfaction se peignit sur mon visage, visage qu'il ne vit pas étant donné qu'il m'avait tourné le dos pour rentrer à l'intérieur. Venait-il de me rendre responsable d'être obligé de rester chez lui ?

\- Attends un peu, commençai-je en m'avançant.

Mais une tornade rousse se précipita sur moi et manqua me couper le souffle.

\- Emelia !

\- Ginny reviens ici !

Derrière elle courait un Charlie qui venait manifestement de participer à une course poursuite pour récupérer celle qui se collait à moi. Les cheveux en bataille, il tenait à la main un manteau qu'il tentait de lui faire enfiler en vain, m'arrachant un demi sourire qui finit par se transformer en un rire que je tentais vainement d'étouffer. Il me regarda avec un brin de mauvaise humeur et jeta le manteau sur une chaise sans plus s'en préoccuper.

\- Salut, marmonna-t-il en tirant Ron vers lui pour se donner contenance. Qu'est-ce que tu as sur le nez, toi ! Va te nettoyer.

\- Je lui ai bien dit d'être présentable pour notre invitée mais il n'a rien voulu entendre, répliqua Percy de sa voix claire et tranchante.

Il remonta ses lunettes sur son nez et, d'un air de roi offensé, reprit :

\- Maintenant si vous voulez bien m'excuser, j'ai un devoir à rendre pour la rentrée et j'aimerais le terminer aujourd'hui. Déjà que je n'ai pas pu emprunter tous les livres que je voulais avant de venir...

Personne ne parla tant que dura l'ascension de l'adolescent jusqu'à sa chambre. La porte claqua enfin et je me tournai vers Charlie.

\- Difficile de penser que vous êtes de la même famille, tentai-je d'un ton compatissant.

Il haussa les épaules.

\- Il a toujours été comme ça, on finit par s'y habituer.

Puis il sembla se reprendre et poussa vers moi le garçon de tout à l'heure, qui m'offrit son plus joli sourire maintenant qu'il savait que je n'étais pas une étrangère.

\- Tu ne connais pas Ron, je crois. Il n'était pas là hier, je n'ai pas compris tout ce qu'a dit Percy mais il semble qu'il l'ait embrigadé pour lui montrer "la beauté du Ministère" ou quelque chose comme ça.

\- Il avait simplement peur d'y aller tout seul, lança Ron avec mauvaise humeur en se rappelant la détestable journée qu'il avait passée. Il cherchait des offres de stages pour les vacances d'été et il n'osait pas demander à Charlie ou à Bill de l'accompagner.

Je ne fus même pas surprise que des adultes responsables laissent un adolescent et un petit garçon déambuler seuls dans les rues de Londres, même pour quelques heures. D'une part car j'avais tout de suite compris que Percy, à trois ans, devait déjà être plus fiable que Fred et George actuellement, d'autre part car Charlie et Bill devaient en avoir profité pour se débarrasser d'un distributeur de critiques. Si je n'étais pas totalement persuadée de l'approbation de leurs parents au cas où ceux-ci seraient au courant, je n'allais pasles juger : j'avais bien perdu le pauvre Jimmy alors que j'avais quasiment le double de son âge.

\- Et les jumeaux ? demandai-je avec une pointe de curiosité, apprenant au fil de cette conversation un peu des liens qu'entretenaient les frères entre eux.

Un sourire en coin naquit sur les lèvres de Ron et Charlie.

\- Je ne pense pas qu'il leur ait demandé, répliqua le petit garçon.

Le troisième fils Weasley était donc lui aussi, et peut-être plus que les autres, une victime de ses redoutables cadets. Connaissant un peu les jumeaux désormais, je pouvais comprendre que l'attitude de leur frère soit en tous points opposée à la leur. S'ils volaient la baguette d'une pauvre innocente qu'ils venaient à peine de rencontrer, j'imaginais aisément les tortures infligées à un frère qui n'avait que deux ans de plus qu'eux et qu'ils connaissaient donc depuis bien plus longtemps.

\- Tu n'es pas encore rentré à Poudlard, n'est-ce pas ?

Les yeux de Ron se remplirent d'étoiles.

\- Non, seulement l'année prochaine. Mais j'ai tellement hâte d'y être !

\- Moi aussi je veux y aller ! plaida Ginny qui était toujours à mes côtés.

\- Toi tu n'iras que l'année d'après, lui asséna son frère avec sévérité, aussitôt rappelé à l'ordre par une tape de Charlie à l'arrière de sa tête.

\- Sois gentil avec ta sœur.

Désormais boudeur, Ron s'enfuit à son tour en direction de sa chambre, non sans avoir crié :

\- De toute façon il n'y en a que pour elle ici !

La porte claqua et le silence se fit durant une bonne minute. Ginny prit alors son manteau et demanda la permission d'aller jouer dans le jardin. Précipitamment, Charlie lui dit qu'il était hors de question qu'elle y aille seule et que nous allions l'accompagner. Je compris qu'il n'avait pas non plus gardé un bon souvenir de la veille.

Cela n'aurait pas du m'amuser mais le voir dans tous ses états me fit sourire malgré moi. Il était étrangement affectueux avec ses frères et sœur malgré son côté bourru. Chaque aîné avait, à sa manière, un lien étroit avec les siens, et cette grande famille au premier abord effrayante était finalement beaucoup plus normale que je ne l'aurais cru.

\- Il n'a jamais accepté sa place de petit dernier, m'avoua Charlie en suivant la fillette. Il n'a qu'un an de plus que Ginny et il se sent exclu par-rapport à nous. Maman était si heureuse d'avoir une fille qu'elle l'a un peu oublié.

Le soleil d'octobre était lumineux mais pas assez chaud pour ne pas me réjouir d'avoir mis un manteau épais. Soudain, j'eus l'illumination qui aurait d'ailleurs du me parcourir sitôt entrée au Terrier.

\- Les jumeaux sont...

\- Partis avec Bill en expédition, me rassura-t-il. Je crois qu'il voulait les fatiguer au maximum avant ta venue. Ou les fatiguer tout court afin d'éviter d'avoir à les tuer, ajouta-t-il avec une bonhomie qui me fit frissonner.

Travailler avec les dragons semblaient lui avoir donné des réflexes de dresseur de fauves et je gageais qu'il considérait ses frères comme la plus dangereuse espèce existante.

Ginny s'amusait à suivre les trous des gnomes du jardin et j'avais l'impression un peu étrange d'être en train de surveiller ma fille en compagnie de mon mari. Cette image me fit légèrement rosir et je me tournai vers Charlie, comme pour guetter ces mêmes signes de gêne. Mais il paraissait attentif au moindre pas de sa sœur, prêt à bondir en cas d'altercation avec l'une de ces créatures.

\- Je pense que ça lui passera, dis-je en parlant de Ron. Il se fera une nouvelle vie à Poudlard, comme nous tous.

Charlie sourit en se remémorant ses années de collège.

\- Je suis d'accord. Maman et papa espèrent que tous les Weasley passeront par Gryffondor, je pense que c'est bien parti.

C'était vrai, chaque Weasley de ma connaissance avait fini chez les Lions. Même le si strict Percy n'avait pas rejoint les bancs des Serdaigle, ce qui était pour moi un grand mystère. Ce qui signifiait que les jumeaux eux-mêmes arboraient les couleurs rouge et or, mais cela me paraissait déjà plus légitime quoique Serpentard aurait pu leur convenir au niveau de la sournoiserie.

\- Est-ce que tu savais déjà où aller, avant ta première année ?

Je mis mes mains dans les poches, autant pour les protéger de la brise fraîche que pour me donner une contenance.

\- Pas vraiment. Mon père était à Serdaigle et ma mère à Gryffondor, j'avais donc une chance sur deux. Mais je trouve que la maison Poufsouffle n'a pas l'importance qu'elle mérite.

J'avais souvent été témoin des moqueries des autres élèves sur les "blaireaux" et je trouvais ça injuste : après tout, Poudlard n'était pas constitué que de deux grandes maisons et de deux sous-annexes.

Charlie parut surpris de ma verve mais ne dit rien. Sans doute était-il d'accord ou du moins n'avait-il rien de contradictoire à dire.

Comme ni lui ni moi n'étions doués pour les longues et passionnantes conversations, le reste de la promenade se fit dans le silence le plus complet. J'eus à de nombreuses reprises l'envie de dire quelque chose, n'importe quoi. Mais les mots refusaient de passer mes lèvres dès que j'apercevais le profil de Charlie à côté de moi, me sentant comme une adolescente stupide alors que j'étais plus âgée.

Je fus donc ravie et soulagée de voir Ginny trottiner vers moi, un bouquet de fleurs à la main.

\- C'est pour moi ? Merci.

\- Maman t'a pourtant dit de ne pas cueillir les plantes du jardin, non ? la tança Charlie avec un regard sévère.

\- Oui, je sais. c'est pour ça que je suis allée prendre celles qui poussaient là-bas.

Elle nous désigna un endroit près d'une haie où poussaient en effet des plantes grimpantes avec d'énormes fleurs d'un doux mauve. Les yeux de Charlie s'agrandirent et il se tourna brusquement vers moi.

\- Grant, ne touche pas...

Il s'interrompit en me voyant effleurer délicatement les pétales du bout des doigts et je le regardai, surprise.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

\- Je me trompe peut-être, mais je crois que ce sont des fleurs d'Ellébore.

\- D'Ellébore ?

Je n'avais jamais été très douée en Botanique. J'aimais les plantes et voir des fleurs colorées me réjouissaient, mais je n'avais pas le don pour les faire pousser et surtout les faire vivre suffisamment longtemps pour qu'elles puissent fleurir. Que ce soit pour les enfants ou les fleurs, je devenais pire qu'une Faucheuse dès qu'il s'agissait de veiller sur l'existence d'un être vivant.

\- Ce n'est pas la plante que l'on rajoute au philtre de Paix ? Je ne crois pas que ce soit celle-là, elle est censée être vénéneuse.

Il vérifia pourtant que Ginny n'avait rien et s'apprêta à pousser un soupir de soulagement lorsque soudain, une douleur me fit pousser un petit cri et lâcher le bouquet qui tomba au sol. Je vis mes mains se couvrir de cloques et me brûler atrocement.

\- Elle est censée, et elle l'est, confirma Charlie en demandant à Ginny de rentrer à la maison. Viens, nous avons de quoi soigner ça.

Il tenta de me rassurer en m'expliquant que beaucoup de plantes prenaient leurs aises dans le jardin, surtout lorsque Molly, leur mère, n'était pas là pour s'en occuper. Tenir une maison et autant d'enfants ne lui laissait pas vraiment le temps de s'adonner au jardinage.

De mes souvenirs, l'Ellébore n'était pas mortelle mais pouvait avoir de fâcheuses conséquences si les soins n'étaient pas apportés à temps. C'est donc d'un pas vif que je suivis Charlie jusqu'au Terrier, où il grimpa les marches à toute vitesse pour aller chercher une boîte dans laquelle se trouvaient toutes sortes de baumes et de pansements.

\- Alors voyons, murmura-t-il en parcourant le contenu du regard.

Il semblait si sûr de son fait que je me détendis, assise sur le canapé et attendant ma future guérison. Mais une nouvelle brûlure me fit hoqueter de surprise.

\- Pardon !

Il prit une nouvelle fiole et me versa quatre gouttes sur chaque main avec un air de concentration visible.

\- J'ai plutôt l'habitude de soigner des animaux, s'excusa-t-il.

\- Ce n'est pas grave, murmurai-je en voyant la plaie rougir et commencer à se racornir en faisant dégonfler les cloques.

Autant dire que je prenais pour un compliment le fait qu'il se soit trompé de remède : s'il avait eu bon du premier coup, ça aurait été le signe qu'il me prenait au mieux pour un dragon, au pire pour toute autre créature non pourvue d'écailles et ne crachant pas de feu. Je souffrais mais j'étais humaine, merci Merlin.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que tu as décidé de t'occuper de dragons ? lui demandai-je tandis qu'il s'occupait de me bander les main.

La toile était un peu rêche mais elle me soulagea instantanément. Ou étaient-ce le contact de ses mains contre ma peau qui me donnaient cette impression de rugosité ?

Tout en Charlie évoquait la robustesse et ses mains n'y faisaient pas exception. Je vis plusieurs brûlures sur ses paumes, encore mal guéries, et des cals sur ses doigts montrant qu'il pratiquait une activité de plein air dans des conditions parfois extrêmes. Je pris alors le temps de le détailler avec attention, chose qui ne m'étais pas arrivée depuis longtemps.

Si bon nombre des Weasley avaient les yeux bleus, chaque prunelle avait une couleur différente. Les yeux du petit Ron, par exemple, étaient comme un ciel sans nuage, d'un bleu vif et clair qui trahissait une nature optimiste et franche. Ceux de Charlie en revanche m'évoquaient la mer en pleine tempête, du genre de celle qui vous hypnotise par sa beauté mais également par sa dangerosité. La profondeur sans fin qu'il valait mieux éviter.

Il leva les yeux vers moi avec curiosité, semblant sentir mon regard que je détournai aussitôt. S'intéressant de nouveau à mon bandage, je pus de nouveau reprendre mon observation.

Me dépassant de quelques centimètres, il paraissait pourtant destiné à ne pas être le plus grand de la famille. Bill était mince et nerveux, d'une taille haute et souple qui lui donnait l'air d'un éternel adolescent - qu'il était peut-être d'ailleurs, étant donné le malin plaisir qu'il prenait à faire enrager sa mère avec son style vestimentaire. Percy n'irait peut-être pas jusqu'à dépasser son frère aîné mais serait sans doute aussi grand, voire plus, que Charlie, et Ron augurait d'une carrure semblable. Seuls les jumeaux semblaient suivre le chemin de Charlie, plus petits et trapus.

Mais j'aimais cette force qui se dégageait de lui plus que chez n'importe qui d'autre et qui était d'ailleurs son atout majeur au Quidditch. Un attrapeur solide et, bien que plus lourd peut-être que la moyenne, ancré sur son balai sans que rien ne puisse l'en déloger.

Brusquement, je secouai la tête. Je n'étais pas assez familière pour juger de ce qu'il était ou n'était pas. Je n'avais en tout et pour tout échangé avec lui que quelques paroles, supporté quelques matchs et partagé quelques heures dans la salle commune de notre maison. L'illusion que je le connaissais plus que cela était ce qu'elle était : une illusion.

\- Je me suis blessé pendant l'entraînement de recrutement.

Lui dire ça semblait lui coûter et je regrettais maintenant d'avoir avivé des souvenirs peut-être douloureux. Il gardait la tête baissée, faussement absorbé par le tissu qu'il maniait avec habileté.

\- Le capitaine de l'équipe m'a proposé de remettre la période d'essai à plus tard mais... Je crois que j'ai pris cette blessure comme un signe que je n'étais pas fait pour ça.

\- Mais tu étais l'un des piliers de Gryffondor ! lui rappelais-je avec force, me souvenant qu'ils avaient connu des jours difficiles et que Charlie avait réussi à changer ça.

Il haussa les épaules en rangeant les baumes et bandages dans la boîte.

\- J'ai aimé jouer au Quidditch à Poudlard mais ne faire que ça toute ma vie ? Je me suis demandé si cela n'allait pas tout simplement me détourner de ce sport, ou même ajouter une pression supplémentaire qui finirait également par me le rendre exécrable.

Charlie Weasley, jeune recrue prometteuse des Flèches d'Appleby. Je me souvenais très bien des bruits qui couraient alors que nous venions de fêter nos diplômes fraîchement acquis. Une future étoile montante du Quidditch, attrapeur de génie, qui allait bientôt faire ses essais et participer peut-être à la prochaine Coupe du monde. Un sport qui pouvait devenir un fardeau, des victoires qui ne seraient plus de l'ordre de la célébration mais exigées comme un dû. Je compris alors ce que peut-être il n'avait pas voulu dire clairement mais qui transparaissait dans ses mots.

Il referma la boîte en un claquement sec, sans rien ajouter.

\- Mais tu aimes t'occuper des dragons, n'est-ce pas ? lui demandai-je doucement.

Son visage fut éclairé d'un bref sourire.

\- Énormément.

Il se leva et me tendit la main pour m'aider à me relever. Il la garda un instant dans la sienne, songeur, sans peut-être se rendre compte de ce qu'il faisait.

\- Ce sont des créatures trop méconnues, et je me sens... plus libre, et en même temps content de devoir m'investir autant, parce qu'elles le méritent. Elles symbolisent pour moi quelque chose d'éternel et de vraiment magique. Je crois que je n'ai jamais ressenti ça, même durant les entraînements.

Il prit alors conscience de la situation et me lâcha brusquement la main, se raclant la gorge.

\- Enfin, j'imagine que tout le monde a dû se demander pourquoi je lâchais une carrière toute tracée pour aller me perdre en Roumanie, ajouta-t-il d'une voix plus mesurée, presque sèche.

Préférant changer de sujet, il se dirigea à grands pas vers la cuisine afin de voir s'il était possible de faire quelque chose de mangeable pour les petits. Mr Weasley ne m'avait pas donné d'heure précise pour arriver chez eux mais je m'étais mis un point d'honneur à faire le plein de forces durant de longues grasse matinées. L'heure du goûter n'allait donc pas tarder et il fallait bien nourrir l'armée de fauves dont nous étions les garants.

La cuisine était accueillante et remplie d'ustensiles bizarres qui me donnèrent presque envie de savoir m'en servir. Charlie semblait partager mon avis et s'en saisit avec un certain plaisir, se regardant un instant dans le reflet d'une casserole polie avant de prendre une louche.

Mais je compris vite que ni lui ni moi n'avions de talent pour la cuisine quand une odeur pestilentielle ainsi qu'une âcre fumée noire envahirent la pièce sous nos yeux ébahis.

\- Comment est-ce que l'on peut rater des toasts ? me demanda Charlie sans y croire.

\- Je te retourne le compliment, ripostai-je. Tu as une baguette et tu n'arrives même pas à faire des crêpes correctement.

\- Je n'ai pas l'habitude de nourrir les dragons avec du lait et des œufs, si tu vois ce que je veux dire, rétorqua-t-il avec hauteur en me jetant une poignée de farine au visage.

Choquée, je restai figée quelques secondes avant de lui retourner son attaque. Battant des paupières, ses yeux furent la seule touche de couleur sur le visage enfariné. Je ne pus m'empêcher d'éclater de rire et il s'empressa d'aller d'essuyer à l'aide d'un torchon.

\- Ce n'est pas drôle, bougonna-t-il.

\- Un peu quand même, répondis-je honnêtement.

Il soupira et constata l'étendue des dégâts.

\- J'imagine qu'ils se contenteront d'une pomme et d'un verre de lait s'ils ne veulent pas mourir d'une indigestion.

Je pris cependant l'une des crêpes à moitié crues de Charlie et l'observai attentivement.

\- C'est peut-être mangeable.

\- Grant je t'interdis de...

Trop tard, j'avais déjà fermé les yeux et pris courageusement une bouchée de la texture immonde. Mâchant posément ce qui ne ressemblait à aucune nourriture connue, je déglutis avec difficulté et le regardai.

\- C'est infect.

Ses lèvres frémirent et je compris qu'il se retenait de rire. Prenant à son tour une crêpe, il l'enfourna tout entière dans sa bouche et, après une grimace de dégoût, en arriva à la même conclusion. Décrétant avec philosophie qu'il ne poursuivrait jamais de carrière dans la cuisine, il s'apprêtait à appeler ses frères lorsque la porte résonna de trois coups.

\- Bill ? demandai-je.

\- Il n'aurait pas frappé, répondit-il en fronçant les sourcils, n'attendant manifestement personne.

Oubliant qu'il avait encore de la farine plein les cheveux et de la pâte à crêpe sur les vêtements, il ouvrit la porte et je le suivis, me préparant à expliquer au visiteur inconnu pourquoi nous avions l'air de deux fous. Je comptais sur mon allure respectable pour faire oublier l'état déplorable dans lequel nous avions mis la maison.

Tirant la porte tandis que je me tenais à ses côtés, Charlie se retrouva nez à nez avec... Bill. Et les jumeaux. Et une détestable blonde que je reconnus comme aussitôt.

\- Jade, se présenta-t-elle en me tendant une main manucurée à la perfection. Ravie de faire votre... Oh, _Emelia_. Si je m'attendais à te trouver ici ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu as fait à tes cheveux ? ajouta-t-elle avec une horreur contenue mais perceptible dans la voix.

Fermant les yeux tandis que son babillage emplissait l'ancien silence apaisant de la maison, je me souvins de ma théorie de la veille.

Eh bien si, tout pouvait toujours être pire.

**oOoOo**

Je ne me souvenais pas que Jade avait des yeux aussi brillants. Charlie non plus, manifestement, car il resta plusieurs secondes bouche bée avant de se ressaisir et de s'écarter pour la laisser entrer. Elle continua ses explications que personne n'écoutait, persuadée qu'il lui fallait se justifier et que tout le monde n'attendait que ça pour enfin reprendre une vie normale.

\- Et j'ai croisé Bill sans le vouloir pendant qu'il sortait ses adorables frères ! Le hasard fait bien les choses, non ?

Le hasard n'avait rien à voir là-dedans et le regard que j'échangeai avec Charlie me montra qu'il était d'accord avec moi.

La question en suspens était donc de savoir pourquoi cette fille s'était abaissée à suivre un Weasley à la trace alors qu'elle ne paraissait nullement intéressée par lui. Le fait qu'elle l'ignorait totalement alors qu'il se trouvait à ses côtés le prouvait. Elle n'avait d'yeux que pour Charlie et je voyais celui-ci se recroqueviller de plus en plus dans le fauteuil malgré sa masse musculaire. Il devait certainement se dire qu'un Magyar à Pointes était moins dangereux que cette espèce-là.

Une minute.

_Adorables_ frères ? _Fred et George_ ?

Merlin, elle n'avait donc vraiment pas de cerveau. La rumeur était fondée et j'avais été trop bonne de ne pas y croire.

\- Emelia ? J'imagine que ton air égaré est le signe que tu te moques de ce que je te dis. C'était déjà pareil au collège mais je croyais que tu aurais mûri.

Le ton onctueux était le même qu'à Poudlard, me faisant me sentir de nouveau comme l'adolescente de quinze ans en proie à une furieuse crise d'infériorité devant ce monument de beauté. Elle n'avait qu'un an de plus que moi mais faisait plus adulte que je ne le serais jamais. Elle savait d'ailleurs très bien jouer des faiblesses de ses interlocuteurs et profita de m'avoir réduit à un silence mortifié pour entortiller une mèche de cheveux dorés autour de son doigt, l'air de rien.

Allez, Emelia, tu as dix-neuf ans, tu peux lui répondre et lui dire d'aller se faire cuire une bouse de...

\- Je t'avouerai que je n'ai pas très bien compris non plus pourquoi tu étais là, Sterning. Non que je ne sois pas heureux de revoir des anciens camarades, mais tu voulais quelque chose ?

Charlie, sauveur des damoiselles en détresse. Laissant courageusement de côté son mépris palpable pour Jade, il avait répondu à ma place de ce ton tranquille qui cependant n'admettait aucune réplique. Jade elle-même arrêta de jouer avec ses mèches et laissa échapper un rire ravi.

\- Je voulais voir ce que vous étiez devenu. Merlin Charlie, ce que tu es musclé !

Bill et moi sommes restés immobiles de stupeur en la voyant se lever pour toucher du bout des doigts les muscles qui saillaient sous le tee-shirt de Charlie. Celui-ci se laissa faire durant quelques secondes, manifestement aussi choqué que nous, mais s'écarta bien vite.

\- Sans doute. Je travaille surtout en extérieur.

\- Vous ne voulez pas monter, tous les deux ?

La voix de Bill nous ramena à la réalité et nous vîmes que les jumeaux étaient toujours debout dans l'entrée, se chuchotant des choses en ricanant. Ils obéirent étrangement à leur frère et grimpèrent les marches en laissant leurs affaires en désordre sur le sol.

\- Adorables, répéta Jade en souriant.

\- Si tu le dis, grinçai-je en me rappelant les événements de la veille.

\- J'ai toujours été très douée avec les enfants, répliqua-t-elle en me détaillant de haut en bas. Mais Bill m'a raconté que tu avais eu quelques soucis avec eux hier, il faut simplement savoir comment les prendre.

Bill me jeta un regard qui semblait vouloir dire "désolé" et je compris qu'il avait dû bien innocemment évoquer quelque chose que Jade avait aussitôt déformé. N'importe, je n'allais pas me laisser faire et je me levai pour aller chercher Ron et Ginny afin de les faire goûter.

Ou quelque chose d'équivalent, songeai-je en voyant l'état déplorable de la cuisine et l'état encore plus douteux du contenu des assiettes. Les deux enfants, l'un descendu en traînant les pieds et l'autre demandant innocemment si la maison avait brûlé, regardèrent la mixture sans forme en se demandant s'ils devaient vraiment la manger.

\- C'est du carton ? tenta Ginny, fière d'avoir découvert la surprise.

\- Mais non, c'est un repas pour Nifleur, la contredit Ron en cherchant des yeux le vrai goûter.

Mes épaules tombèrent de découragement. Non seulement je n'aimais pas les enfants mais en plus je ne savais pas cuisiner : où étaient passés les talents typiquement féminins que j'aurais dû posséder ? Je ne savais que... Je restai un instant pensive, me demandant quel pouvait être mon talent.

\- Prenez le paquet de céréales dans le placard du haut, leur permit Charlie qui s'était engouffré dans la pièce, coupant court à mon infructueuse recherche.

Les enfants crièrent de joie et j'appris alors qu'Arthur, le père de famille, rapportait souvent de la nourriture moldue que sa femme refusait d'utiliser. Mais les rejetons Weasley regardaient avec envie ces choses inconnues et les céréales colorées en faisaient visiblement partie.

\- Ce sera notre secret, me dit-il avec un sourire contrit, pris en flagrant délit de désobéissance aux principes maternels.

\- Promis, souris-je en commençant à nettoyer les assiettes.

Il regardait souvent en direction de la porte et parut soulagé en entendant la voix de Jade dans le salon, suivie aussitôt de celle de Bill. Même si elle y mettait nettement moins d'enthousiasme, elle semblait résignée à ne pas bouger. J'avais de plus en plus le sentiment qu'elle n'était pas simplement venue en visite de courtoisie.

\- Alors comme ça tu es musclé, commençai-je en réprimant un sourire que j'eus un peu honte de sentir s'agrandir, tant je trouvais la scène ridicule.

Parce qu'il était clair que Charlie avait toujours été musclé, chose que je savais très bien en l'observant durant ses matchs.

Je me repris aussitôt devant le souvenir d'un Charlie virevoltant sur son balai sous les bravos des supporters, le visage brillant de sueur et levant au ciel un bras victorieux tenant fermement un vif d'or qui se débattait. Je n'avais pas à conserver ce genre d'image dans ma mémoire, c'était bien trop gênant.

\- Il semblerait, répliqua-t-il mais sans sourire.

Il prit une des assiettes mouillées dans l'évier et se mit à l'essuyer avec le torchon qu'il avait sorti d'un tiroir.

\- Elle était déjà imbuvable au collège mais je trouve que c'est encore pire maintenant, me confia-t-il en chuchotant afin d'éviter que les deux cadets répètent ce qu'il avait dit.

\- Tu devrais être flatté, c'était tout de même la coqueluche de Poudlard.

Il haussa les épaules, l'air de dire "et alors ?" et mon estime grandit encore à son égard tout en me laissant suspicieuse. Soit il mentait afin de ne pas faire l'homme superficiel ne s'intéressant qu'au physique, soit il était sincère. Sincère et bizarre : objectivement, si j'avais été un homme, j'aurais forcément jeté un œil de son côté. Malgré moi. Merlin savait que ça aurait été malgré moi et que je m'en serais voulu ma vie entière.

Mais je l'aurais fait.

\- Vous parlez de Jade ? demanda Ron en fouillant dans le paquet de céréales pour en retirer une pleine poignée qu'il enfourna dans sa bouche.

\- Ron ! grimaça Ginny qui allait se servir. Tu as des miettes plein le tee-shirt, c'est dégoûtant.

\- La ferme, répliqua son aîné en lui lançant une céréale au visage.

La scène allait tourner au pugilat mais nous y mîmes un terme rapidement, les menaçant de révéler leur goûter improvisé à Molly. C'était notre parole contre la leur et ils comprirent vite qui avait le dessus. C'était assez reposant en soi, comparé aux jumeaux qui n'auraient fait que ricaner.

Charlie s'étonna alors que Ron connaisse Jade, ce à quoi ce dernier répondit de cet air blasé du réceptacle d'amour transi :

\- J'ai entendu Bill en parler plusieurs fois. Il avait même une photo dans sa chambre.

Bill amateur de blondes. Je ne serais pas surprise qu'il finisse par en épouser une. Mais le problème restait entier puisque la dite blonde semblait plus intéressée par Charlie que par Bill, ce qui était à même de déclencher une guerre fraternelle sans précédent. Charlie sembla en arriver au même point car il tendit l'oreille pour savoir si le couple continuait de discuter tranquillement.

\- Les filles, marmonna-t-il du même ton que s'il avait dit "la peste".

\- Charlie ! retentit alors la voix de Jade et mon mauvais pressentiment fut justifié. Il fit mine de se cacher derrière la porte mais je le forçai à les rejoindre, arguant qu'elle était capable de venir le chercher. Frémissant à cette idée, il s'avança courageusement vers le salon.

\- Je vais aller jouer avec les petits, lui dis-je alors en désignant Ron et Ginny qui avaient fini et me regardaient pour savoir quoi faire.

Charlie ouvrit la bouche pour m'en empêcher mais je me ruai vers les escaliers en faisant signe aux enfants de me suivre. Croyant à un jeu, ceux-ci montèrent les marches à toute vitesse en se bousculant et en criant. Il était hors de question que je fasse la conversation avec le trio infernal une seconde fois.

\- Pardon Charlie, murmurai-je en entrant dans la chambre de Ginny.

Le Terrier était totalement biscornu mais pas aussi grand qu'il aurait dû l'être pour une si nombreuse famille. Je compris alors que si les jumeaux partageaient une chambre du fait de leur affinité, les autres Weasley avaient été obligés il y a quelques années de faire chambre commune. La chambre de Percy avait une porte abîmée et portait la marque de coups de pieds et d'autocollants qui n'allaient pas de paire avec sa nature studieuse et il s'agissait certainement de celle de Bill lorsqu'il était adolescent. La chambre de Ron, juste sous le grenier, devait être celle de Charlie, ce qui expliquait sans doute son curieux rapport avec la Goule qui habitait dedans et qui m'avait si mal accueillie. La chambre de Ginny, au troisième étage, était réservée à l'unique fille de la maison et n'avait donc pas vocation d'être partagée.

\- Je suis contente de ne pas être avec mes frères, me confia la petite fille en sautant sur son lit et en me proposant de m'asseoir, ce que je fis.

\- Mais j'y pense, lançai-je en pensant aux deux aînés revenus pour les garder, où est-ce que dorment Bill et Charlie si leurs chambres sont occupées ?

\- Le canapé du salon se déplie, répondit Ginny en se grattant le nez. Mais sinon ils installent un lit pliable dans leurs anciennes chambres. C'est Percy qui est le plus énervé de ça parce que Bill écoute sa musique très fort et il dit que ça l'empêche de travailler.

Je me retins tant bien que mal de rire en imaginant Percy et Bill dans la même pièce, l'un empli de courroux et l'autre suprêmement indifférent, le tout dans l'ambiance intensément rock des groupes préférés de Bill. J'aurais vraiment aimé voir l'animation de cette maison lorsque tous habitaient sous le même toit. Le silence de mon enfance et mon adolescence me paraissait bien vide, tout à coup, même si je l'avais vraiment apprécié sur le moment.

\- Est-ce que Jade va rester longtemps ? continua-t-elle en traduisant mes propres questions.

\- Je ne sais pas, soupirai-je.

Un coup discret à la porte se fit entendre et deux visages constellés de taches de rousseur apparurent dans l'embrasure.

\- Si vous avez autant envie que nous de la voir déguerpir, nous sommes vos hommes..., commença l'un.

\- ... et nous ne demanderons presque pas de contrepartie pour notre acte héroïque, termina l'autre.

Fred et George entrèrent sans gêne dans la chambre de leur sœur après ce discours, prenant d'assaut l'un une chaise de bureau, l'autre un coussin à même le sol.

\- Si vous pensez ne pas la supporter, dites-vous qu'on est avec elle depuis le début de l'après-midi.

\- Et qu'elle n'a pas arrêté de dire que nous étions des anges et qu'elle voulait nous embrasser.

\- Ce qu'elle a fait.

\- A deux reprises.

\- Non, trois, si tu comptes le moment dans le parc.

Leurs mines totalement écœurées montraient ce qu'ils pensaient de ce genre de familiarité pleine d'hypocrisie. Bizarrement, cela les fit paraître plus sympathiques à mes yeux. Mais pactiser avec l'ennemi pour vaincre un ennemi encore plus diabolique ? Je n'étais pas convaincue. Surtout qu'il était impossible de prévoir les agissements des deux démons et je ne voulais pas avoir l'incendie du Terrier sur la conscience.

\- On promet de ne pas la tuer, ajoutèrent-ils comme s'ils avaient lu dans mes pensées.

C'était assez effrayant, surtout venant de gens de leur âge. Ginny ne semblait pas le moins du monde choquée de la situation et cela me paraissait mauvais signe pour sa future crise d'adolescence.

Mais un point restait encore en suspens, que je dépêchai de mettre au clair.

\- Pourquoi venir m'en parler ?

De ce que j'avais cru comprendre, ils faisaient essentiellement leurs mauvais coups en douce et en solitaire. Pourquoi auraient-ils besoin de mon aide maintenant ?

Les jumeaux se regardèrent.

\- On pense que ça te fera du bien de lui rabattre son caquet. Considère qu'après ça tu auras une dette envers nous, évidemment.

Évidemment.

\- Mais concrètement, on pense surtout que trois cerveaux emplis de haine valent mieux que deux. Tu la connais mieux que nous et tu sais sans doute ce qu'elle déteste, ce dont elle a peur, non ?

Je réfléchis un instant, mais force était de constater que... non. Jade Sterning n'avait aucune peur, si ce n'est peut-être celle de perdre son immense beauté. Or je me voyais mal la tondre ou lui coller de faux boutons sur le visage.

Quoique.

Je vis Fred et George hausser un sourcil surpris devant mon air qui devait se trouver entre la joie délirante et le machiavélisme diabolique. Bien sûr que je me voyais donner un coup de ciseaux rageur dans sa tignasse blonde. Je suis sûre que c'est d'ailleurs la seule chose capable de la rendre folle de désespoir : Jade n'était pas quelqu'un se laissant aller à ses émotions, mises à part celles qu'elle montrait pour alimenter son image savamment travaillée. J'avais déjà eu affaire à la vraie Jade Sterning et c'était tout simplement un monstre d'indifférence.

\- Finalement tu es peut-être plus intéressante qu'on le croyait, lança un des jumeaux avec une expression nouvelle sur le visage, comme s'il venait de découvrir quelque chose.

\- Dis-nous tout du plan qui vient de germer dans ton esprit, ordonna l'autre.

\- Est-ce qu'on pourra manger des gâteaux pour fêter la mort de Jade ? demanda Ginny avec sa bouille d'enfant innocente qui rendait ses paroles encore plus terrifiantes.

Je leur expliquai donc mon plan et ils parurent enchantés, du moins le compris-je de cette manière en entendant leur ricanements suivis d'une fuite vers leur chambre et d'un bruit de verre cassé, signe sans doute qu'ils étaient en train de chercher de quoi le mettre en pratique.

\- Les garçons, pas de bêtises ! entendis-je crier d'en bas.

La voix de Bill trahissait qu'il était au bord de la crise de nerfs et j'hésitais donc à descendre ou à me cacher encore dans le nid douillet de Ginny. Celle-ci me regardait en souriant et me tendit une bille rouge qui s'avérait être un bonbon.

\- Charlie n'aime pas les filles comme Jade, me confia-t-elle en cherchant une autre friandise à manger.

Les enfants Weasley, Ron en particulier, semblaient capables d'ingurgiter de la nourriture à longueur de journée. Pour ne pas vexer la petite fille, je me forçai à mettre le bonbon dans ma bouche. Celle-ci fut aussitôt envahie par un goût de fraise que personnellement je n'aimais pas, ce qui me fit légèrement grimacer. Fort heureusement sa donatrice n'en vit rien.

\- C'est vrai ? demandai-je en ignorant le sentiment de bien-être qu'avait fait germer en moi la simple réplique de Ginny.

Charlie n'était pas connu pour être particulièrement à l'aise avec les filles et je n'étais pas moi-même une groupie particulièrement efficace. Je ne savais donc pas grand-chose de sa vie sentimentale hormis les rumeurs, et s'il y avait bien une chose que le collège m'avait appris c'était qu'on ne devait jamais, jamais croire les rumeurs de couloir.

\- C'est vrai, répondit Ginny en mettant dans sa bouche un bonbon qu'elle venait de trouver au fond d'un tiroir.

Je faillis lui dire de le recracher mais, et j'ai honte de le dire, je voulais savoir la suite. Paix à mon âme de mauvaise gardienne d'enfants.

\- C'est Bill qui préfère les filles comme elle. C'était pareil quand il vivait encore à la maison. Maman était tellement choquée quand sa petite amie est venue passer les vacances ici qu'elle en a oublié de dire à Bill de couper ses cheveux. Ce qu'elle fait à peu près trois fois par jour, d'habitude.

Suçotant son bonbon d'un air pensif, Ginny était un paradoxe à elle toute seule, aussi enfantine que redoutablement observatrice. Voyant à quel point Bill couvait des yeux Jade l'Infâme, j'imaginais parfaitement comment devait être le précédent coup de cœur.

\- Charlie a peur des filles, alors je pense qu'il préfère les filles qui ont peur des garçons aussi, ça le fait se sentir moins bête, conclut-elle avec intransigeance.

Conclusion qui me laissa sans voix, tout autant par sa nature qu'à cause de celle qui l'avait prononcé. Mais comment une gamine pouvait penser à ce genre de choses alors que je n'étais même pas capable de lui préparer son goûter ?

Cela dit, je pouvais comprendre qu'à force de côtoyer des dragons Charlie devienne plutôt réticent à être pris en chasse par l'une de leur femelle. Je voyais très bien Jade, crachant du feu et les crocs découverts, courir derrière le pauvre Charlie en claquant les mâchoires pour tenter de le dévorer. L'image me fit sourire un instant mais je me repris vite. Je ne voulais pas que Ginny s'imagine que j'étais contente de la situation.

\- Grant ? m'interrompit une voix dans l'embrasure de la porte.

Charlie. Le sourire que je venais de faire disparaître faillit revenir, mais je le contins.

\- Ne me demande pas pourquoi, mais les jumeaux ont proposé à Sterning de lui faire faire le tour des environs. Bill s'est bien évidemment proposé pour les accompagner et je crois que j'ai été trop lent pour m'inventer une maladie incurable, ajouta-t-il en grimaçant.

Le ricanement qui s'échappa de ma bouche le fit froncer les sourcils.

\- Ne ris pas tout de suite, parce que vous venez aussi. Il est hors de question que je les supporte tout seul.

\- Mais je...

Il ne me laissa pas le temps de finir et m'attrapa le poignet pour me tirer vers le couloir. Ginny nous suivit tranquillement, toujours en train de manger son bonbon et ne paraissant pas le moins du monde troublée d'être ainsi déménagée de lieu en lieu. Non, vraiment, la famille Weasley n'avait pas eu une éducation normale. Dire que je m'inquiétais de mon influence sur leur développement !

Le soleil me piqua les yeux lorsque je fus sortie, à croire que quelques heures au Terrier équivalaient à une année recluse du monde réel.

\- Ça me rappelle mes vacances, soupira Jade en fermant les yeux et en offrant son visage aux timides rayons lumineux, offrant une vue plongeante sur sa gorge découverte malgré le temps frais.

Charlie, pour sa défense, n'avait même pas esquissé un geste pour la regarder, au contraire de Bill qui semblait hypnotisé. Il était bien trop occupé à observer les jumeaux avec un brin d'angoisse.

Bien qu'il ait toujours voulu des anges à la place des deux démons, ce calme soudain ne lui disait rien qui vaille. Sachant pertinemment que j'étais plus ou moins à l'origine de cette attitude, je préférai laisser le pauvre Charlie dans l'ignorance et profiter du spectacle. C'était cruel mais j'avais en réalité un peu peur de sa réaction, même si je ne doutais pas de sa future gratitude.

Perdue dans mes pensées quant à la suite de cette journée, je n'entendis que vaguement mon prénom, qui fut alors prononcé d'une voix plus forte et me fit sursauter.

\- Emelia et son imagination, lança Jade comme s'il s'agissait d'une maladie hautement contagieuse. Je te demandais où tu avais passé les dernières vacances.

\- Nulle part, répliquai-je sans comprendre en quoi mes vacances l'intéressaient. Je suis restée avec mon père et, comme tu vois, je ne suis pas non plus partie ce mois-ci.

Un rictus naquit sur les lèvres artistiquement peintes. Le groupe se mit en marche et je restai en retrait, pensive, jusqu'à ce que la blonde me rejoigne de sa démarche dansante. Bill se retourna un instant mais sembla croire que tout allait bien, se fiant au faux sourire séducteur qu'elle lui lança et qui s'effaça dès qu'elle se pencha vers moi.

\- J'ai entendu dire que depuis la mort de ta mère ton père est devenu cinglé et n'a plus jamais trouvé de travail, c'est vrai ? C'est pour ça que tu ne pars pas en vacances et que tu dois jouer les baby-sitters pour grappiller un peu de monnaie ?

Son parfum m'envahit les narines mais ce n'était pas la chose la plus désagréable. Non, je venais de comprendre qu'elle avait sciemment et avec un plaisir certain insulté mon père. La rumeur n'était pas récente mais s'était estompée dès que les gens avaient trouvé quelque chose de plus intéressant à se mettre sous la dent. Jade elle-même ne l'avait jamais évoquée en ma présence. Alors pourquoi maintenant ?

Ma vie n'avait jamais été à même d'inspirer les premières pages de la Gazette du sorcier : Emelia Grant, bientôt dix-neuf ans, aucun talent au compteur mis à part peut-être justement la capacité à n'avoir aucun talent. Élève de Gryffondor moyenne mais sérieuse, amoureuse de l'Histoire de la Magie - personne n'avait jamais compris - et désastreuse recrue pour tout ce qui concernait les soins et l'attention à autrui, traduisez les cours de Soins aux Créatures Magiques et la Botanique.

J'étais quelqu'un de poli, qui n'avouait jamais par exemple que je me rongeais trop les ongles pour pouvoir utiliser les flacons de vernis que Marlon et Ashley, mes deux pestes d'amies, m'offraient dans le but de me défaire de cette mauvaise habitude. Eliott, lui, m'offrait des livres que je ne lisais jamais. J'avais commencé un jour "Us et coutumes des Boursouflets" et je n'avais plus jamais ouvert un seul de ses cadeaux depuis. Ce n'était pas qu'Eliott le fasse volontairement, mais il avait fait sa scolarité à Serdaigle et se posait de fait des questions qu'un être humain normal, pourvu d'un cerveau normal, n'aurait même pas songé à se poser.

Bref, j'avais donc une vie normale, des amis normaux ou presque, des qualités et des défauts comme bon nombre de gens autour de moi et je n'avais jamais fait de frasques susceptibles de me faire connaître du grand public. Mais voilà, j'avais perdu ma mère juste après ma troisième année à Poudlard et je pensais vraiment que personne, même quelqu'un comme Jade, n'oserait aborder ce sujet avec moi.

On disait que mon père, fou de douleur après la perte de son épouse, avait abandonné son poste au Ministère et m'avait presque reniée en m'abandonnant au château durant toutes les vacances.

C'était vrai, je n'étais pas rentrée pour les vacances cette année-là. Mais lui comme moi avions senti qu'il fallait un peu de temps avant de se revoir, que tout chambouler maintenant risquait de mettre à mal le fragile équilibre que nous devions commencer à bâtir. J'avais ma vie à Poudlard et lui tentait tant bien que moi de faire du foyer de trois personnes une vie à deux. Il avait laissé tomber certaines responsabilités de son poste au Ministère et travaillait désormais à la maison la plupart du temps, hormis les fois où il devait former de nouvelles recrues ou partager le fruit de son travail avec ses collègues et responsables.

Certains élèves mal intentionnés avaient tenté de me lancer des piques à ce sujet mais très vite, sans que je sache d'ailleurs comment, les rumeurs s'étaient tues aussi vite qu'elles étaient apparues. Je n'avais donc plus eu aucun souci à propos de la soit-disant folie de mon père, qui avait toujours fait en sorte que son chagrin ne soit pas visible lorsque je revenais pour les vacances.

Jusqu'à présent.

\- Excuse-moi ? demandai-je pourtant poliment comme si je n'avais pas saisi la question, lui offrant une chance de s'excuser ou simplement de changer de sujet.

Mais j'étais trop naïve de croire à une possible rédemption de sa part.

\- Tu m'as très bien comprise, répondit-elle.

Je me forçai à prendre une grande inspiration. Je n'étais pas quelqu'un qui s'énervait facilement : ça, c'était Ashley. Parfois Marlon. De temps à autre Eliott si on touchait à ses précieux livres, et encore se contentait-il d'un regard désapprobateur. Mais moi, _moi_ j'étais au-dessus de ça.

Et pourtant la gifle fusa.

Choquée, Jade se tint la joue et me regarda un moment sans répondre avant de hurler.

\- Espèce de petite...

Elle n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase qu'elle poussa un nouveau hurlement, mais cette fois-ci sans aucun rapport avec moi. A ses pieds trônait un tas de ce qui était autrefois sur sa tête, à savoir ses longs et brillants cheveux dorés qui faisaient sa fierté. Jade Sterning, la coqueluche de Poudlard, la reine de Poufsouffle, celle que tous jalousaient et qui avait décidé de faire ma vie un enfer, était chauve.

\- Que se passe-t-il ic...

Mais la voix de l'aîné des Weasley mourut dans sa gorge lorsqu'il aperçut le désolant spectacle.

Jade Sterning était chauve et Bill venait de me faire comprendre par la seule force de son regard qu'il allait me tuer.


	3. Chapter 3

**MERCI à : **Miiisss, Neiflheim, Kervana, Googiegarance, fanHPTW, AppleCherrypie.

* * *

**Octobre 1990 (3) : Halloween tu redouteras.  
**

Pour une fois que ce n'était pas ma faute, voilà que je me retrouvais au centre des hostilités. Que dis-je ! Ce n'était jamais ma faute, et ce n'était même pas un mensonge.

Bon, j'admets avoir plus ou moins omis d'arrêter la situation quand j'en avais le pouvoir, mais tout de même. Ce n'était pas parce que je _savais_ que les jumeaux allaient attaquer que je pouvais savoir _quand_. Et ils avaient manifestement choisi le pire moment, à savoir celui où Bill prévoyait de déclarer sa flamme à l'élue de son cœur. Je ne vois que cette raison pour qu'il ait l'air aussi... en rogne. Comme s'il se retrouvait stoppé dans son élan.

Beauté intérieure, il connaissait ? Jade sans cheveux restait Jade. Enfin je crois.

\- Grant !

Pour qu'elle en oublie son habituel et méprisant crachat de mon prénom, elle devait être elle aussi à la limite de l'apoplexie. Cette idée me combla d'aise jusqu'à ce que je recroise de nouveau le regard furieux de l'aîné des Weasley.

\- Mais...

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? se força à demander Bill, comme s'il n'avait pas prévu d'être à la fois avocat de la partie adverse et juge impitoyable dans mon procès.

Allait-on enfin me laisser parler ?

\- Je ne sais pas, soupirai-je finalement, piètre défense face à ce regard incendiaire.

Mais le naturel du rouquin reprit le dessus sur son penchant pas-si-secret et il sembla se calmer en voyant mon expression. Sans doute avait-il déjà eu affaire à certaines altercations entre sa dulcinée et le reste du monde et pensait-il qu'il s'agissait là d'un banal règlement de comptes entre filles. Peut-être imaginait-il la boue et les cries des supporters autour de nous, sur fond de musique rock ou autres manifestations de son esprit dérangé.

J'avais encore en mémoire les paroles blessantes de Jade et cela devait se lire sur mon visage. Malheureusement cet air se confondait avec un rictus difficilement contenu en voyant le crâne parfaitement lisse de celle-ci et c'est d'ailleurs ce qu'elle vit, elle, sans aucune attention pour le reste.

\- Elle ment ! hurla-t-elle d'une voix suraiguë. Je suis simplement venue lui parler et elle m'a giflé, et c'est juste après que... _ça_ est arrivé !

Mes lèvres frémirent à l'entente de ce mot qui ne parvenait pas à décrire la jouissance de la situation. Et encore, connaissant Fred et George comme je commençais à les connaître, ils ne s'étaient sans doute pas arrêtés là. Je me retins de rire jusqu'à ce que je me rappelle que c'était leur faute si j'étais présentement dans cette situation, et que continuer sur la pente du mal ne ferait que me causer des soucis à _moi_.

\- C'est vrai, Grant ?

\- Bien sûr que non ! frémis-je en élevant la voix, vexée et quelque peu blessée qu'on puisse penser que j'étais méchante gratuitement.

Comme Jade, me souffla ma petite voix intérieure. Si j'avais, dans un moment de désespoir agrémenté de sucrerie à l'âge ingrat de quatorze ans, souhaité ressembler à Jade Sterning, ce n'était certainement pas pour sa satanée langue de vipère.

\- Je suis sûre que tout peut s'expliquer, nous parvint une voix derrière Bill.

Charlie. Mon sauveur.

Les sourcils froncés, jetant de rapides coups d'œils aux jumeaux qui observaient la scène de leurs yeux d'anges roux innocents, il sembla en cet instant tel un majestueux patriarche penché sur sa couvée. Comprenez qu'il était l'élément pacificateur d'une horde déchainée à mon encontre. Béni soit-il.

\- Grant n'a même pas sa baguette à la main. Comment voulez-vous qu'elle ait jeté ce sort ?

Les regards se tournèrent vers mes mains, effectivement vierges de tout bâton de bois, et Bill consentit enfin à m'offrir autre chose qu'une grimace courroucée.

\- Ce n'est pas faux. Mais alors qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu l'as giflée, Grant ?

J'haussai les épaules.

\- Vous n'avez qu'à demander à Jade.

J'allais faire le désespoir d'Ashley, je le savais. Marlon était comme moi et détestait plus que tout les conflits, à la fois parce qu'elle avait une audition trop délicate pour supporter les cris et également parce qu'elle considérait qu'elle avait autre chose à faire de sa vie. Étudier, par exemple.

Mais Ashley allait me tuer, et j'en eus la preuve le soir même.

\- Tu as fait _quoi_ ?

Buvant une gorgée de ma boisson d'un air blasé, je répétai en sachant pertinemment que je ne faisais que creuser ma tombe.

\- J'ai dis qu'il n'avait qu'à demander à Jade.

Ashley laissa échapper une exclamation de dépit, ou était-ce de la frustration ? J'imaginais parfaitement ce qu'elle aurait fait à ma place : non content de profiter de la situation, elle aurait allègrement soutenu le débat et fait en sorte que tombent toutes les accusations contre elle, quitte à en venir aux mains.

Le pire était que le plus souvent sa méthode marchait, j'en avais eu la preuve à de maintes reprises et pas uniquement face à des étudiants. Elle avait réussi à emberlificoter notre pauvre professeur de Sortilèges rien qu'en haussant un peu le ton, et je crois que c'était la raison pour laquelle il cherchait désormais à l'éviter dès qu'il le pouvait.

Si elle avait était fière de ma gifle, je venais de retomber un cran plus bas dans son estime de bagarreuse angélique. Ashley Wilson était un ange aux blondes blondes qui avait la détente aussi fourbe et rapide que celle d'un félin. Je ne comptais plus les nez qu'elle avait endommagés au cours de l'année scolaire - ni les retenues qu'elle avait récoltées. Imaginez donc son état quand elle avait appris mon honteuse passivité.

\- Si j'avais été à ta place..., continua-t-elle, illustrant parfaitement mes précédentes pensées.

\- Si tu avais été à sa place, Em' aurait fini à Azkaban depuis longtemps, répliqua Marlon qui était restée silencieuse jusque-là .

Marlon ou la voix de la sagesse. Nous n'avions toujours pas trouvé de réponse à la question qui hantait nos soirées : pourquoi le Choixpeau l'avait-il envoyé dans notre maison au lieu de Serdaigle ? J'entraperçus un semblant de réponse lorsque ses lèvres s'étirèrent en un sourire en coin.

\- Mais j'aurais aimé voir ça.

\- Et alors, raconte ce qu'il s'est passé après ! me quémanda Ashley en croquant dans un bâtonnet de carotte qu'elle avait pris parmi les nombreux assortiments de crudités sur la table.

Ashley adorait grignoter et pensait qu'il était préférable pour sa ligne qu'elle se contente des aliments basse calories. Elle avait selon elle une tendance à l'embonpoint - tendance totalement imaginaire mais tenace depuis sa première année - qu'elle voulait contrer coûte que coûte. Elle oubliait cependant une importante partie de son anatomie qui devait bien compter dans 30% de son poids final : sa généreuse poitrine, atout et non des moindres pour la gent masculine. C'était d'ailleurs celle qui de nous trois avait le plus de succès, malgré son addiction aux crochets du droit.

\- Eh bien...

Je marquai une légère hésitation, parce que je savais pas comment mettre les mots et surtout les mots juste sur ce qu'il s'était passé.

Je leur racontai déjà que Jade, soudain tendue, avait simplement tourné la tête d'un air dédaigneux en entrainant Bill au loin, lui murmurant des choses à l'oreille qui le firent rougir de plaisir. Sans doute qu'elle devait dire des choses fielleuses sur moi et que cet imbécile était simplement content parce qu'elle s'était approchée de lui, sans entendre un traître mot de ce qu'elle lui disait. J'étais toujours aussi stupéfaite de voir Bill, plutôt du type indépendant voire carrément insouciant, se conduire comme un banal adolescent. Charlie qui était le cadet me parut alors beaucoup plus mature de ce côté-là.

Je n'oubliais cependant pas les paroles de la petite Ginny, paroles qui me forcèrent après coup à mettre en doute ma première hypothèse. Sans doute Charlie était-il encore pire que son frère car lui n'avait même pas le courage d'affronter des situations de banal adolescent. Il avait l'air du genre à fuir autant que possible les marques d'attention venant de l'autre sexe.

\- Tout de suite, ordonna Ashley en claquant des doigts devant mes yeux, me sortant de mes pensées.

\- Charlie, marmonnai-je de mauvaise grâce.

\- Charlie ? répétèrent-elle sans comprendre.

Je finis par leur avouer que Charlie, après le départ de son frère, s'était simplement rapproché de moi et avait posé sa main sur mon bras, d'une façon tout à fait naturelle.

\- N'y fais pas attention, m'avait-il dit d'une voix rassurante. Il est toujours stupide quand il ramène une fille à la maison.

Ginny et Ron nous avaient rejoints, inconscients de la scène, et il s'était alors penché jusqu'à mon oreille comme Jade l'instant d'avant avec son aîné.

\- Et dans le cas contraire, j'aurais été obligé d'en venir aux mains pour défendre ton honneur.

Il avait sourit en disant ça avant de courir après les jumeaux qui s'étaient enfuis, mais je l'avais regardé avec de grands yeux sans bouger, tellement raide que Ginny avait fini par tirer le bas de mon pull pour me faire revenir à la vie.

\- Emelia, tu m'entends ?

\- Laisse tomber, lui avait lancé son frère d'un air dédaigneux en frottant pour la énième fois la tâche brune au coin de son nez, qui ne partait pas malgré tous ses efforts.

Et il avait tiré sa sœur vers un coin d'herbe en m'abandonnant à mon sort de statue.

Voilà comment s'était terminée ma journée, avec en bonus un nouveau cri perçant le silence du parc dans lequel nous nous trouvions. Cette fois, Jade avait sentis pousser sur son visage d'énormes furoncles qu'aucun des sorts de Bill ne parvint à déloger. Heureusement, ou malheureusement pour moi, ils disparurent quelques heures plus tard. Ce qui a bien entendu écourté la promenade et contraint l'idole de notre école à se montrer sous le jour peu flatteur de créature non identifiée.

Autant dire que j'en avais pris un plaisir fou, d'autant plus que cette fois aucune accusation ne pouvait être prise à mon encontre. Et je m'étais promis d'apporter un cadeau aux jumeaux la prochaine fois que je les verrai.

\- Rappelle-moi de ne jamais croiser le chemin de ces jumeaux Weasley, marmonna Ashley en avalant à son tour une gorgée de son verre, qui contrairement à moi était rempli d'un alcool fort qu'elle aimait à appeler son "remontant d'après travail". Mais j'attends qu'ils grandissent pour les engager à mon service personnel, ajouta-t-elle avec une pointe de rêverie dans la voix.

Un raclement de gorge de notre part la tira de ses pensées diaboliques à l'encontre des gens de son bureau, qu'elle ne pouvait pas sentir depuis qu'elle avait compris qu'un pari s'était lancé sur celui qui parviendrait à la mettre dans son lit.

Ashley travaillait au département des jeux et sports magiques et c'était un doux euphémisme de dire qu'elle était en minorité parmi la population masculine, un morceau de choix dans la jungle de testostérone. Elle supportait cette situation tout simplement car elle était dingue de Quidditch depuis qu'elle avait approximativement un an et deux mois.

\- Le prix à payer pour faire ce que j'aime, nous avait-elle confié après avoir dû justifier à son responsable l'énorme coquard qu'arborait son collègue, quelques minutes après qu'il lui ait gentiment fait remarquer qu'il pouvait lui montrer son balai après la pause déjeuner.

Et il ne parlait certainement pas du nouveau Nimbus. D'ailleurs celui-ci était en liste pour le prochain cadeau d'anniversaire d'Ashley, mais elle avait devoir se contenter des accessoires en ce qui me concernait : j'étais tout sauf riche et cette "merveille de la technologie des airs" coûtait au bas mot ce que je pouvais gagner en dix ans. Je n'exagérais qu'à peine.

\- Quoiqu'il en soit, reprit Ashley en faisant claquer sa langue, j'ai toujours pensé que Charlie Weasley avait un charme fou.

\- Dit celle qui pourrait trouver un Ronflack séduisant si seulement il était champion de Quidditch, ricana Marlon en tendant la main vers l'assiette de crudités.

Sans pitié, Ashley lui frappa sur la main pour lui en interdire l'accès.

\- Excuse-moi ?

\- Allons, Ash', tu sais bien que n'importe quel plouc portant les couleurs d'un club quelconque trouverait grâce à tes yeux. Tu le _sais_.

Ma réplique lui fit pousser un "peuh" méprisant mais elle ne répliqua pas. Parce qu'en effet, elle savait. Elle adorait le Quidditch _et_ les joueurs et ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de soupirer devant son calendrier, offrant à ses yeux avides quelques célébrités dénudées pour la bonne cause. "La seule bonne cause qui vaille le coup, c'est le plaisir qu'ils m'apportent, et pour ça je leur serais éternellement reconnaissante", concluait-t-elle toujours.

\- Mais Charlie n'est pas un plouc et je suis sûre qu'Em' est de mon avis. Pas vrai Em' ?

A mon tour de ne pas répondre à l'attaque consciente et vengeresse d'Ashley, qui me regardait avec un sourire en coin et un regard qui fouillait jusqu'au plus profond de mon âme. Pourtant d'ordinaire c'était Marlon qui passait ses journées à dénicher "le" potin qui occuperait les esprits durant le reste de la semaine.

Mais la blonde semblait tout à fait ravie de son trait d'esprit et même Marlon leva les yeux vers moi, un bâton de concombre dans la bouche qu'elle avait finalement réussi à attraper.

\- Ch... _Weasley_ est en effet très gentil, mais je ne vois pas ce que tu veux dire.

\- Allez, Em', tu l'as appelé Charlie pendant tout ton discours alors ne commence pas maintenant à changer de disque, pitié, ricana notre hôte sans la moindre compassion.

Je sentis mes joues commencer à chauffer mais pris mon courage à deux mains pour désamorcer la bombe avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

\- Je ne peux pas tous les appeler par leur nom de famille, il y en a trop. C'est plus facile d'utiliser leur prénom.

\- Charlinounet, susurra-t-elle avant de se faire rappeler à l'ordre par Marlon. Eh, ça fait mal !

La dite Marlon posa le livre qu'elle avait abattu sur la tête de notre amie et prit son ton le plus calme.

\- Charlie Weasley, meilleur attrapeur de sa génération, bon élève quoique plus sportif qu'intellectuel. Petites amies à ce jour...

Je vous assure qu'elle m'a fait peur. Elle a levé les yeux au ciel comme pour se rappeler des noms et des visages exacts et a asséné avec sérénité un chiffre tout droit sorti de sa colossale mémoire.

\- Trois, et jamais sérieuses. A peu de choses près ton propre palmarès, sans compter les dégénérés furtifs.

Plissant le nez à l'entente de ces mots, je lui jetai un regard mauvais. Nous n'étions pas ici pour nous remémorer mes déboires amoureux. J'avais tendance, selon elles, à choisir exactement le type d'homme qui ne me convenait pas simplement pour ne pas me sentir coupable de mettre aussitôt fin à notre relation. Je cite, je "m'inventais des raisons de rester seule". N'importe quoi.

J'avais été amoureuse, une fois. Enfin je crois. Mais je n'avais jamais osé me déclarer et j'essayais donc de batifoler sans sentiments pour me convaincre que je pouvais l'oublier. Aujourd'hui encore je ne savais pas vraiment si c'était le cas. Le nœud dans mon estomac lorsque je me mis à penser à _lui_ sembla me prouver le contraire.

\- Pitié, ne me dis pas que tu es en train de penser à... _Matthew_.

Le reniflement de mépris ainsi que l'hésitation et le ton lourdement chargé de sens d'Ashley auraient pu me faire comprendre, si je ne le savais pas déjà, à quel point elle ne portait pas le Poufsouffle dans son cœur.

Il n'avait pourtant rien fait si ce n'est attirer mon regard et briser, malgré lui, quelques morceaux de mon cœur. Mais Ashley répétait à qui voulait l'entendre - nous, donc - qu'elle se méfiait de ses airs de "propret bien sous tous rapports". Selon elle, cela cachait quelque chose. Le fait que Marlo, malgré tout son talent, n'ait rien découvert, ne la faisait pas changer d'avis.

\- Em', tu pourrais trouver tellement mieux qu'un... qu'un blaireau.

\- Ashley, le blaireau est un animal tout ce qu'il y a de plus correct. Et ne vas pas commencer à juger quelqu'un par-rapport à l'animal sur le blason de sa maison.

\- J'aime être un fier et noble lion, lança la blonde en s'appuyant, ou se jetant, sur le canapé avec un air qui en effet n'était pas sans rappeler une reine au milieu de ses sujets.

\- Une lionne, la corrigea Marlon.

\- Non, un lion. Rester à attendre que tout me tombe dans la bouche est un programme... alléchant.

Elle fit mine de se lécher les babines, nous faisant éclater de rire. Cela eut le mérite de détourner la conversation de Matthew mais également de Charlie, pour le moment du moins. Je savais qu'elles finiraient par y revenir un jour et je savais également qu'à ce moment je n'aurais toujours pas de discours cohérent à leur proposer.

Eh, quoi ? J'avais été la camarade de Charlie mais rien de plus. Peut-être étais-je venue une fois ou deux l'encourager à un match, comme la majorité des élèves de Gryffondor dont il était le héros. Mais qu'avais-je à dire de plus ?

Je devais bien avouer que l'avoir revu durant ces quelques jours m'avait quelque peu secouée. Nous ne nous étions pas croisés depuis ma sortie de Poudlard et j'avais eu un choc en retrouvant l'ex adolescent mal dégrossi, toujours un peu rude, mais aussi drôle, touchant et beaucoup plus vivable que son aîné, soit dit en passant.

Charlie n'était pas un "plouc", de cela j'en étais sûre, mais qu'était-il pour moi ?

**oOoOo**

Octobre. Mois bien connu.

Halloween était pour moi un étrange mélange entre haine farouche et incommensurable adoration. Je n'arrivais généralement pas à trancher entre les deux. Il y avait tout simplement trop d'enfants pour mon propre bien dans les rues de Londres et je ne comptais plus les sursauts en entendant la fameuse formule "un bonbon ou un sort" lancé d'une voix suraiguë.

D'un autre côté, je vouais une attirance malsaine et incompréhensible pour les choses effrayantes typiques de cette période.

Je tiens par ailleurs à préciser que les qualificatifs ci-dessus n'étaient pas de moi mais d'Ashley et Marlon, dégoûtées de mes déguisements à Poudlard où je prenais un plaisir extrême à dessiner chaque goutte de sang, chaque balafre sur ma joue, avant de sauter sur chaque élève en lui hurlant un retentissant "bouh !" dans les oreilles.

Ne jamais m'inviter à fêter Halloween. Jamais.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais le 31 ? me demanda innocemment - et très mal - Ashley le lendemain de notre soirée.

Je n'étais pas retournée chez les Weasley après l'incident Jade, tout d'abord car je ne souhaitais pas affronter Bill même s'il semblait s'être calmé. Surtout aussi car, sans avoir la descente d'Ashley, j'avais écopé d'une mauvaise gueule de bois ce matin. Voilà ce que donnaient nos trop rares soirées entre filles et les questions à-ne-surtout-pas-poser à propos d'un certain Weasley : des excès.

\- Je ne sais pas encore, répondis-je tout aussi innocemment - et sans doute plus mal.

Si elle parut soulagée un instant, le sac que je tentais de garder caché dans mon dos lui parut plus que suspect.

\- Emelia Mona Rose Grant, donnez-moi ça tout de suite.

Le fait qu'elle ait énoncé ainsi l'ensemble de mes prénoms, en plus de me faire grimacer, me conforta dans l'idée de ne pas lui obéir. Les passants de Londres regardèrent avec de grands yeux les deux jeunes filles respectables que nous étions se pourchasser en criant et riant, Ashley faisant partie de la première catégorie tandis que je me plaçais allègrement dans la seconde.

Elle parvint finalement à se saisir de l'objet du délit et me mit devant les yeux la preuve de ma faute.

\- Des _déguisements_, Em' ? Je croyais qu'on avait dit que tu devais arrêter à notre sortie de Poudlard ?

\- Mais j'aime ça, ai-je gémi, pitoyablement je l'admets, en tentant de récupérer mon sac.

Sans un geste de compassion, Ashley continua à sortir : du maquillage magique, des objets de tortures divers et variées qui avaient la particularité d'être faux et de paraître vrais, et également un sac de bonbons qui la fit hausser les sourcils.

\- Tu comptes nourrir les fauves cette année ?

\- Je vais cadenasser ma porte et mettre ça sur le perron pour détourner leur attention de notre sonnette, répliquai-je avec sérieux.

Je frémissais d'avance à l'idée de pouvoir enfin me venger de ces petites choses déguisées en leur lançant un sort bien placé. Malheureusement mon père me l'avait fermement défendu, sous prétexte qu'il ne voulait pas avoir à payer ma caution pour me sortir de prison. J'avais obtempéré malgré moi et trouvé ce stratagème de substitution.

Personne n'entrerait chez moi cette année pour me demander de remplir son estomac de sucre, foi de Grant.

C'est donc avec stupéfaction et un peu de rancœur que j'appris que le rafraîchissement de coupe de Jade avait fini par remonter aux oreilles de Molly Weasley et qu'elle et son mari, au lieu de revenir juste avant le retour à Poudlard de leurs deux terreurs, avaient plié bagages et étaient rentrés au Terrier. Ils n'avaient rien trouvé de mieux que de nous inviter mon père et moi, soit disant pour me remercier de mon investissement pour garder la maison. J'étais pour ma part persuadée qu'Ashley s'était débrouillée pour ne pas que je puisse tranquillement fêter Halloween.

J'étais de mauvaise foi, cela dit. Cela me ferait plaisir de revoir ceux que je n'avais pourtant côtoyé que durant deux jours. Une longue paire de jours, certes, mais ce n'était tout de même pas énorme. En tout cas, le fait d'avoir à faire face à mon père, pourtant habitué à ça, à Mr et Mrs Weasley et surtout à Charlie m'avait coupé l'envie d'enfiler le sublime déguisement que j'avais préparé.

Tant d'efforts pour rien... Ils venaient tous de gâcher ma fête préférée. C'était d'ailleurs quelque chose que je ne m'expliquais pas : j'adorais le côté sanglant de cette fête mais le moindre agissement douteux des jumeaux Weasley me donnait la chair de poule.

Le soir du 31, mon père m'attendait au bas des escaliers et esquissa un léger sourire moqueur en me voyant habillée normalement.

\- Ça faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas vu ça.

\- Aucun commentaire, grognai-je en me dirigeant vers le salon.

Ma tenue précieusement cachée au fond de mon armoire, je m'étais fait la promesse de l'utiliser l'année prochaine. N'en déplaise à Ashley, à mon père ou aux invitations impromptues des Weasley.

\- Prête ?

Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi mon père me posait cette question mais j'hochai la tête. Peut-être voulait-il s'assurer que je n'étais pas traumatisée par le premier Halloween que j'allais fêter... en jean.

Merlin, j'étais en train de déprimer.

\- Emelia !

Ma déprime s'envola, ou plutôt s'étouffa, lorsque je me retrouvai plaquée contre la poitrine de Molly. Celle-ci semblait m'avoir adoptée comme membre de sa nombreuse famille car elle ne réserva pas le même traitement à mon père, se contentant de lui serrer la main en lui demandant de ses nouvelles.

Mon père et Arthur Weasley s'étaient connus lorsqu'ils travaillaient ensemble au Ministère et avaient continué à garder contact, même après la mort de ma mère. Je ne m'en étais jamais rendue compte mais ils avaient l'air assez proches tous les deux, bien que je ne l'ai jamais vu à la maison.

\- Merci pour t'être dérangée pendant notre absence, me dit encore Molly en m'amenant à la cuisine.

\- Ce n'est rien, tentai-je d'un air gêné, surtout parce que je me rappelai les frasques de ses enfants qu'elle ignorait et dont je m'étais rendue complice.

Avait-elle remarqué l'absence de la boîte de céréales dans le placard ?

Ginny m'accueillit avec un cri de joie et je commençais à me dire qu'elle m'appréciait peut-être simplement car j'étais la seule présence féminine, hormis sa mère, à éclairer son existence entourée de mâles. L'arrivée de Charlie, qui se glissa derrière moi en me faisant sursauter, me conforta dans cette idée.

\- Je crois que c'est la première fois que Ginny pourra parler de son costume avec quelqu'un d'autre que maman.

Son murmure complice me fit frissonner et je me dépêchai de m'éloigner pour le saluer avec un sourcil poli. Aussitôt sa mère nous fonça dessus pour nous prendre par le bras.

\- Tu connais déjà Charlie, n'est-ce pas ? Je crois me souvenir que vous étiez tous les deux dans la même classe.

\- La même maison, la corrigeai-je.

J'avais croisé les Weasley à quelques reprises en sortant du Poudlard Express, effrayée de leur nombre et des cris qu'ils poussaient pour accueillir leur rejeton chéri pendant les vacances. Pour sa défense, Charlie semblait à cette époque tout aussi peu enthousiaste que moi à admettre qu'il faisait partie du lot.

\- Emelia va avoir dix-neuf ans cette année, ajouta mon père.

Charlie, lui, allait fêter ses dix-huit ans. C'était la raison pour laquelle nous n'étions pas de la même année : son anniversaire tombant en décembre, il avait dû attendre la rentrée suivante pour enfin franchir les hautes portes de Poudlard. Mais il était difficile de voir la différence d'âge lorsqu'on nous voyait côte à côte, on pouvait même penser que c'était lui qui était plus vieux.

\- Bien sûr qu'il la connait, ricana une voix bien connue.

\- Même très bien, renchérit l'autre.

\- Fred, George !

La mère courageuse se mit à la poursuite de ses jumeaux et les attrapa avant qu'ils ne puisse remonter les escaliers qu'ils venaient de descendre sans bruit.

\- Ce n'est pas parce que votre père et moi nous vous avons autorisés à fêter Halloween que vous n'êtes pas punis. Aucun commentaire et aucun coup fourré aujourd'hui, c'est bien clair ?

Ils parurent totalement indifférents à ses menaces mais eurent la bonté de faire comme si ce n'était pas le cas.

\- Maman ne voulait pas aller chez Tante Muriel, me confia Charlie en parlant le plus bas possible pour ne pas que la concernée l'entende. Je crois qu'ils ont compris qu'au fond, elle leur est reconnaissante de l'avoir tirée de cet enfer.

J'avais décidément beaucoup de choses à apprendre de la vie familiale.

Molly revient alors et ôta son tablier avant de se diriger vers l'entrée pour y prendre son manteau.

\- Bien, je crois que nous pouvons y aller !

Y aller ?

Aller _où_, exactement ?

\- Excusez-moi, mais qu'est-ce que nous allons faire ? demandai-je avec juste ce qu'il fallait d'angoisse dans mon regard pour faire pouffer mon père.

Mon père ne pouffait jamais. Le mot même n'allait pas avec sa stature respectable. Mon instinct me souffla donc qu'il se passait quelque chose de très, très mauvais.

Je me souvenais très bien avoir été invitée pour un dîner. Un simple dîner où je m'étais préparée à avaler différents mets à base de citrouille, jus, tartes, entrées, plats et desserts, où toute bataille de nourriture serait prohibée et où j'allais peut-être oublier que j'aurais pu me trouver au même moment dans mon bar préféré en compagnie d'autres fous déguisés. J'avais volontairement occulté de mon esprit l'autre tradition de cette fête, celle-là même que je fuyais depuis des années et qui me faisait frémir rien qu'à y penser.

Ce fut la voix réjouie de Ginny qui asséna le coup de grâce dans ce qui allait rester pour un long moment dans les annales.

\- Chercher des bonbons, bien sûr !

Halloween était pour moi un étrange mélange entre haine farouche et incommensurable adoration. Je n'arrivais généralement pas à trancher entre les deux.

Ce soir, je l'avais fait.

**oOoOo**

\- Je n'ai jamais compris quel intérêt trouvaient les moldus à faire ce genre de choses, me confia Charlie qui tenait le panier devant nous servir à récolter des friandises. Mais il paraît que les enfants adorent et mon père a toujours été fasciné par les traditions de ce genre.

Il fallait vraiment que je sois tombée sur la seule famille sorcière qui fêtait Halloween comme les moldus. D'ordinaire les gens comme nous se contentaient de se déguiser et d'aller boire un verre, nos déguisements étant le plus souvent en rapport avec des créatures de notre monde et non celles que les gens sans pouvoirs magiques imaginaient - même si je devais bien avouer que la vision que les moldus avaient sur nous était... inté aurait dit "insultante" et elle n'avait pas tout à fait tort.

\- Vous faites ça tous les ans ? demandai-je en évitant un petit garçon qui courait dans la direction opposé, les mains pleines de sucreries colorées.

\- Pas vraiment, seulement depuis que Ron et Ginny sont en âge d'y aller. Je crois que ma mère a fini par être à courts d'arguments.

Devant nous, les deux derniers de la fratrie regardaient autour d'eux, ravis. Ils n'avaient pas souvent l'occasion d'aller du côté moldu et pour être honnête, moi non plus. Mais en cet instant j'aurais tout donné pour ne pas y avoir mis les pieds.

Sans baguette et privés de tout ce qui s'approchait de près ou de loin à des farces et attrapes, les jumeaux étaient relativement inoffensifs. La présence de tant d'adultes étaient également une protection supplémentaire pour cette virée exceptionnelle. Mais le danger venait de la multitude d'enfants dans les rues, panier à la main et masques sur le visage.

\- C'est une rue adjacente au Chemin de Traverse, nous avait annoncé Molly en prenant la Poudre de Cheminette dans le pot du salon. De nombreux sorciers y passent et nous ne serons sans doute pas les seuls à être là ce soir.

\- C'est rassurant, avais-je marmonné en prenant à mon tour la poudre verte.

Comment avait-on pu me faire ça, comment ?

J'avais donc été reconnaissante à Charlie de me tenir compagnie tandis que tous se disputaient pour savoir qui aurait l'honneur d'appuyer sur la prochaine sonnette. Tous sauf Molly et mon père, qui discutaient tranquillement.

Je remarquai alors que Bill n'était pas là et en demandai la raison.

\- A ton avis ? répondit Charlie avec un grand sourire.

Si je ne le connaissais pas, j'aurais dit qu'il était ravi de la situation.

\- Jade ?

\- Il a passé le reste de la soirée à bouder et à rendre Percy fou de rage avec sa musique. Je ne pense pas que nous allons la revoir avant un long, très long moment.

Il s'étira avec volupté et remit en place une mèche rebelle que le vent avait ramené devant ses yeux.

\- Qu'est-ce que Jade t'a dit ?

Il me regardait d'un air sérieux et cela me mit mal à l'aise. Je n'avais pas l'habitude de me confier, encore moins à lui et encore moins sur ce genre de sujet. Je ne savais même pas s'il était au courant des rumeurs et cela faisait trop mal d'expliquer à nouveau.

\- Rien, tentai-je avec un sourire.

Mais celui-ci sonnait faux et il le remarqua aussitôt. Il se rapprocha de moi.

\- Tu sais, Grant...

\- Emelia !

La voix de Ginny interrompit notre échange et la petite fille me tira par le bras.

\- Tu viens avec moi pour la prochaine maison ? Regarde tout ce que j'ai !

En effet son panier débordait, ce qui me laissa l'espoir d'un retour imminent au Terrier. J'en venais même à espérer une action quelconque des jumeaux pour mettre un terme à la soirée, mais d'un autre côté Ginny n'avait jamais été aussi ravie. Même Ron regardait autour de lui d'un air intéressé, bien qu'il préfère chiper les bonbons de sa sœur plutôt que de l'imiter. Sans doute tentait-il vainement de conserver un masque de dignité par-rapport à ses frères. La place qu'il occupait au sein de la famille ne devait pas être la plus facile.

\- Je n'ai pas très envie de..., risquai-je prudemment mais en vain.

Sous le regard à la fois amusé et inquiet de Charlie, je fus bientôt devant la porte d'une élégante maison en briques rouges, dont les volets venaient manifestement d'être repeints. Ne me demandez pas comment j'avais réussi à voir ce genre de détails à la lumière des réverbères, je l'ignorais. Sans doute que je cherchais à oublier ma panique.

\- C'est vraiment très intéressant, entendis-je derrière moi. Comment avez-vous dit que ça s'appelait ? Des roituves ?

\- Voitures, répondit mon père à un Arthur fasciné.

\- Voitures, répéta ce dernier d'un air rêveur.

Il resta un moment à contempler cette merveille de l'industrie moldue, semblant regretter de ne pas en posséder une. A ses côtés la pauvre Mrs Weasley laissa échapper un soupir qui se transformerait sans doute dans l'intimité en une menace à peine voilée.

"Pas de voiture chez nous, Arthur, imagine si les enfants la découvraient !"

\- Allez sonne, m'ordonna Ginny en avançant son panier, prête à recevoir son tribu.

Mais j'avais encore un mauvais pressentiment, et pas seulement parce que je m'attendais à tout moment à ce qu'un enfant me saute dessus ou que Fred et George, _pour rigoler_, tentent de faire découvrir la magie à l'un des moldus présents autour de nous. Cependant j'étais une adulte et je n'avais pas à me laisser envahir par mes peurs, n'est-ce pas ? J'étais une Gryffondor, que diable !

Courageusement, j'appuyai sur la sonnette. Un bruit d'assiettes et de voix me parvint et le bruit de la clef dans la serrure fut le signe que quelqu'un s'apprêtait à ouvrir la porte.

Esquissant un mince sourire, je plaçai Ginny devant moi pour qu'elle puisse faire ce pour quoi nous étions venue.

\- Des bonbons ou un sort ? lança-t-elle joyeusement en tendant son panier.

\- Je ne sais pas trop, dit une voix grave et amusé. Qu'est-ce que tu sais lancer comme malédictions ?

La voix m'était étrangement familière et tout mon corps se raidit à cette découverte. L'homme qui venait de parler à Ginny se redressa alors et me fit face, me détaillant un instant avant que son regard ne s'éclaire.

\- Emelia ?

Je n'arrivais pas à répondre, mon cerveau brusquement mis en pause et mes lèvres scellées par je ne savais quel sortilège démoniaque.

Matthew.

Bien sûr que je me souvenais que ses parents étaient moldus. Qu'ils habitaient Londres. Qu'il rentrait chaque année depuis Poudlard pour fêter ce jour avec eux, parce qu'il était un bon garçon et que c'était ça qui m'avait tout de suite plu chez lui. Mais pourquoi devais-je lui faire face ce soir en particulier, alors que lui dire au-revoir à la fin de notre septième année avait été la chose la plus difficile que j'aie eu à faire ?

Il fronça les sourcils devant mon silence, comme s'il avait peur de s'être trompé. J'allais finalement lui répondre quand je fus interrompue par un hurlement derrière lui.

\- Chasse à la sorcière !

Ce fut la dernière chose que j'entendis avant que ma vision ne se voile. Le monde était curieusement teint d'orange et je battis des paupières afin de retrouver un tant soit peu mes repères. L'odeur me renseigna mieux que le reste sur ce qu'il venait de se passer.

Retrouver un amour d'enfance ? Fait.

Faire en sorte qu'il me reconnaisse ? Fait.

Le revoir en étant recouverte d'une substance inconnue mais sentant fortement la citrouille ? Fait.

Avoir envie de disparaître à jamais, là, maintenant, tout de suite ?

_Fait._


	4. Chapter 4

**MERCI à** : Guest, Soph28, Dee Mill, AppleCherryPie, Neiflheim, Miisss, Vivianne95.

* * *

**Octobre 1990 (4) : La désillusion tu connaîtras.  
**

Pourquoi fallait-il que ce genre de chose m'arrive ? Je veux dire, j'étais une gentille fille, je travaillais à l'école et je travaillais encore maintenant que j'étais une adulte, je n'avais jamais été la cible de ragots et j'allais chercher des bonbons avec des amis de mon père sans me plaindre - ou sans le montrer. Alors pourquoi étais-je recouverte de purée de citrouille devant le seul garçon qui faisait battre mon cœur et qui me regardait avec horreur comme si je venais de perdre tout intérêt à ses yeux ?

J'étais repoussante, je le savais. Je n'avais plus qu'à me jeter en pâture aux enfants moldus et leur demander de raconter mon histoire autour d'un feu pour effrayer les plus jeunes.

Adieu, monde cruel.

\- Merlin, Emelia ! Rentre à l'intérieur, je suis désolé. Tom, tu seras privé de dessert.

Le petit garçon tordit sa bouche en faisant mine d'éclater en sanglots. Puis il croisa mon regard assassin et ne demanda pas son reste pour s'enfuir dans les escaliers, marmonnant un mélange de "c'est pas juste", "vous me le paierez" et "mais c'est vrai qu'elle ressemble à une sorcière".

Repoussante, je vous ai dit.

Mes noires pensées furent interrompues par des bruits de voix. Je fus bientôt entourée de toute la famille de Matthew, ou ce que je pensais être sa famille étant donné qu'ils possédaient tous les mêmes caractéristiques : châtains aux yeux noisettes, cheveux légèrement bouclés, peut-être un peu plus de rides du côté de ses parents mais la même fossette sur la joue lorsqu'ils parlaient.

On ne pouvait pas faire mieux comme première rencontre.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

\- Tom lui a lancé une assiette de purée de citrouille au visage.

\- Mon dieu !

La pauvre femme semblait totalement désespérée de l'état dans lequel je me trouvais, comme si elle était personnellement à l'origine des dégâts.

\- Je t'apporte ta baguette. Chéri, va fermer la porte, il ne faut pas que quelqu'un nous voit.

Une minute plus tard, un Récurvite me donna de nouveau l'impression d'être un être humain. En apparence du moins. A l'intérieur, j'étais comme une vieille chocogrenouille tombée par terre et fondue n'attendant qu'une bonne âme pour disparaître.

\- Ça va ? me lança une voix douce et un peu amusée.

\- J'ai connu mieux, répondis-je d'une voix faible. Ce n'est pas vraiment comme ça que j'imaginais nos retrouvailles après Poudlard.

Mes joues rosirent aussitôt après cet aveu. J'avais longtemps pensé à ce qui adviendrait si je le croisais à Londres : élégante et sophistiquée, l'air cool d'une fille inaccessible et un petit sourire en coin lorsqu'il m'inviterait, charmé, à prendre un café.

Au lieu de ça, je le croisais en vieux jean sentant la citrouille et servant de baby sitter à des enfants amateurs de sucre.

En parlant de petits monstres...

\- Où est Ginny ? demandai-je en me redressant brusquement.

\- Elle est repartie avec Charlie Weasley - c'était bien Charlie, n'est-ce pas ? J'imagine que c'était sa sœur.

J'étais donc seule dans la maison de Matthew MacCordell. Seule. Seule. _Seule._

Mon cerveau était en train de surchauffer.

\- Tu n'es pas déguisée cette année ?

\- Pardon ?

Mon air surpris le fit sourire.

\- Je me souviens que tu étais la seule de notre année à aimer Halloween pour autre chose que le banquet.

\- Je... Oui, j'aime bien me dég... me déguiser.

Je commençais à comprendre Ashley : le mot "déguiser" prenait dans cette situation précise un sens autrement moins séduisant que dans mes souvenirs. J'avais eu du mal à le prononcer et je me traitai mentalement d'idiote pour ça.

\- Et toi, toujours tes repas en famille ? Tu rentrais toujours à cette période de l'année.

Lui aussi parut surpris que je m'en souvienne.

\- C'est l'un des rares moments où je peux voir ma famille au complet, alors oui. Et puis nous sommes toujours des grands enfants, non ? ajouta-t-il avec un sourire malicieux qui creusa encore la fossette que je ne quittais pas des yeux.

\- J'imagine, répliquai-je en avant difficilement ma salive.

Il y eut un silence pendant ce qui me parut des heures, et qui devait être seulement une dizaine de secondes.

\- Bien, repris-je, je vais y aller. Je pense qu'ils m'attendent et je ne veux pas déranger encore plus ta soirée.

Il se leva et me tendit la main, que je pris sans vraiment réfléchir. Je ressentis une décharge qui me piqua du bout des doigts jusqu'à l'épaule. De mémoire, c'était la première fois que je le touchais. J'étais plutôt la fille à l'admirer de loin et à ne tenter aucune approche.

\- Tu ne nous déranges pas. Et puis c'était la faute de Tom.

Un point pour lui. Un point également pour ma théorie comme quoi les enfants étaient tous diaboliques.

Trois coups furent frappés à la porte et le visage de Charlie apparut dans l'embrasure lorsque Mr et Mrs MacCordell eurent ouvert la porte.

\- Tout va bien, Grant ?

\- Je vous la rends entière et propre, répliqua Matthew avec son délicieux sourire.

Charlie ne sembla pas réceptif à cette tentative d'être agréable et se contenta de se rembrunir. Derrière lui, la frimousse maquillée de Ginny apparut, la main agrippée à un panier qui débordait de bonbons. Y en avait-il autant juste avant de sonner à cette porte ?

Comme si elle avait deviné mes pensées, la petite fille eut un rictus diabolique, qui d'ordinaire détonait avec son air angélique mais qui se prêtait aujourd'hui à merveille avec son costume.

\- J'ai mes méthodes.

J'oubliais parfois qu'elle était la sœur des jumeaux.

\- Je vais y aller, alors. Transmets mes excuses à tes parents pour le dérangement.

J'étais en train de me diriger vers la porte quand Matthew me retint. Surprise, je me figeai aussitôt.

\- A vrai dire, lança-t-il en fronçant les sourcils, je crois qu'ils n'ont pas vraiment apprécié ce chamboulement dans leur petite fête.

\- Vraiment ? répondis-je d'un ton plus paniqué que je l'aurais voulu.

\- Oui, acquiesça-t-il. Après tout, ils ne me voient pas souvent et ils n'ont pas vraiment l'habitude de la magie. Je pense que des excuses ne suffiront pas.

Ginny nous regardaient tous les deux sans comprendre et Charlie leva les yeux au ciel. Sans doute avait-il saisi bien avant moi la situation, mais les événements avaient rendu hors service ma capacité de déduction .

\- Dis-moi ce que je peux faire alors, je suis vraiment désolée.

Il fit mine de réfléchir puis claqua des doigts comme s'il venait de trouver la solution.

\- Je pense qu'ils s'en remettront si tu acceptes de prendre un café avec moi la semaine prochaine.

\- Je... Quoi ?

Je devais avoir l'air d'une carpe sortie de son élément naturel mais comprenez-moi : le garçon de mes rêves, qui ne m'avait jamais adressé la parole et que je n'avais pas revu depuis deux ans, venait de m'inviter. Toute fille normalement constituée aurait eu le réflexe de se pincer.

Ce que je fis, d'ailleurs, discrètement afin de ne pas être découverte. Une petite grimace naquit sur mes lèvres, signe que je ne rêvais pas, mais Matthew la prit autrement.

\- Enfin, si tu ne veux pas... Je comprendrais.

\- Non !

Me reprenant devant son air surpris, je répétai d'un ton plus posé.

\- Non, je veux dire... Ce serait avec plaisir, vraiment.

\- Alors disons 16h sur le Chemin de Traverse ? Mercredi prochain.

\- C'est parfait. J'ai hâte d'y être.

La lumière des lampadaires dans la nuit, lorsque je fus sortie de la maison, devait être cent fois moins éclatante que celle des étoiles dans mes yeux.

J'avais un rendez-vous avec Matthew !

Ashley allait en être malade, elle qui me forçait à prendre chaque début année comme résolution de l'oublier. Ou alors elle n'y croirait pas, me prendrait pour une folle et irait en personne demander confirmation au concerné.

\- Matthew MacCordell, hein ?

Les mains dans les poches, suivant Ginny qui se frayait un passage au milieu des gens sur le trottoir, Charlie ne me regardait pas, se contentant d'avancer avec une lenteur et une aura de mauvaise augure.

\- Tu le connais ?

\- Le Préfet-en-chef qui a fait reporter le match Gryffondor-Serpentard sous prétexte que l'une des joueuses était _déprimée_ ? Qui ne le connait pas ?

J'ignorai royalement le ton railleur pour me remémorer cet épisode. Si en effet l'histoire avait fait couler beaucoup d'encre, il avait été avéré que Melissa Vercourt, la Serpentard en question, avait été admise dans l'aile psychiatrique de Sainte-Mangouste juste après la remise des diplômes. Signe que Matthew avait tout à fait bien senti son état.

\- Matthew est comme ça, répliquai-je avec hauteur. Il se soucie du bien-être des gens qui l'entourent.

Il ne répondit pas, se contentant de soupirer.

\- Les filles...

\- Explique ta pensée.

Il haussa les épaules.

\- Il vous faut toujours plein de bons sentiments. Qu'ils soient vrais ou factices.

\- Ce n'est pas...

Je m'interrompis. J'avais vraiment l'impression de parler à Ashley lorsqu'elle critiquait le côté "bien sous tous rapports" de Matthew. Ces deux-là avaient-ils parlé derrière mon dos sans que je le sache ?

\- Enfin, tu es libre de faire ce que tu veux, reprit-il avec une indifférence calculée.

\- Merci, ripostai-je d'un ton vexé.

On aurait dit un mélange de père et de grand frère, ce qui était plus que ce que je pouvais supporter. Quoique protecteur, mon père n'avait jamais interféré dans ma vie privée - bon, mettons de côté cette histoire avec les Weasley - et prenait au contraire très à cœur mon indépendance. Et je n'avais pas de frère, ce qui m'empêchait de bien supporter ce genre d'attention.

Je coulai un regard en coin vers Charlie, tout de même un peu étonnée d'avoir ce genre de conversation avec lui. Avec Ashley, Marlon ou même Eliott, qui pourtant ne savait parler que de bestioles, j'aurais compris. Mais comment en était-on venu à ça entre nous deux ?

\- Papa, maman, regardez tout ce que j'ai !

Nous avions oublié Ginny, qui courait vers ses parents en brandissant son panier. Ron regardait les sucreries avec envie et les jumeaux ne disaient rien, sans doute frustrés d'être dans l'impossibilité de mettre à mal l'existence d'autrui. Mais leur calme même était dangereux, ce qui fait que je m'approchai pas trop de leur périmètre.

\- C'est très bien ma chérie, mais n'oublie pas que le sucre est mauvais à trop grandes doses. Nous rangerons ça dans la cuisine et tu auras le droit d'en manger un peu chaque jour, sinon tu seras malade.

La petite fille hocha la tête mais quelque chose me dit qu'elle trouverait le moyen de contourner l'interdiction, aidée ou non de ses frères diaboliques.

\- Et toi Emelia, que s'est-il passé ? Nous t'avons vue rentrer dans une maison et nous avons préféré continuer d'avancer. C'était une connaissance à toi ?

\- Son amoureux ! cria Ginny en s'attirant l'attention simultanée des jumeaux, de Molly et surtout de mon père.

Charlie, lui, regardait ailleurs et ne semblait pas vouloir se mêler à la conversation.

\- Vraiment ? demanda mon père d'un air amusé et vaguement curieux.

Vaguement, je répète. Comme s'il n'y croyait pas une seule seconde. Mais je comprendrai plus tard que ce n'était qu'un leurre. Pour le moment, j'étais rassurée de sa réaction comme la sotte naïve que j'étais.

\- C'est simplement un ami, on ne s'était pas revus depuis Poudlard.

\- De ce que j'ai vu, il a l'air gentil.

Molly lança ce compliment avec un petit sourire puis agrippa Charlie et le poussa devant moi. Le pauvre n'avait rien vu venir et manqua trébucher sous la poigne énergique de ce petit brin de femme.

\- Mais notre Charlie est mieux, n'est-ce pas ? On m'a toujours dit que je savais faire de beaux bébés, et Charlie était le plus adorable des bébés de Sainte-Mangouste.

Les jumeaux ricanèrent et Charlie leur lança un regard furibond qui ne fit que renforcer leur hilarité. Cette scène devait se répéter suffisamment pour faire leur bonheur, surtout qu'ils devaient être relativement tranquilles de ce côté : qui irait raconter que Fred et George Weasley étaient des bébés _adorables_ ?

\- Bien entendu ce n'est plus un bébé, c'est devenu un grand et beau garçon. Tu ne trouves pas ?

Regardant Molly, Arthur et tous ceux qui m'entouraient, je me mis à paniquer. Qu'attendait-on de moi ? Si je disais non, je vexais à la fois la mère et l'enfant - enfin l'adulte - et je ne voulais pas cela. Mais si je disais oui, il y avait fort à parier que je me retrouve invitée d'honneur au dîner familial et cible de tous les sous-entendus de la maisonnée.

Au secours.

\- Eh bien...

La sueur perlait dans mon dos, je la sentais. J'allais bander mes muscles et me mettre à cour pour échapper à mon sort lorsque les plus petits lancèrent une diversion.

\- C'est à moi !

\- Tu as entendu maman, le sucre est mauvais pour toi.

\- Pour toi aussi, et d'abord tu n'avais qu'à te déguiser pour en avoir, ce sont les miens !

Ron et Ginny se disputaient le panier de la petite fille et tout le monde détourna son attention de ma personne pour la diriger vers eux. Molly les sépara, confisqua le panier et Ginny lança un coup de pied vengeur dans le tibia de son frère, qui serra les dents pour éviter de crier.

\- Bon, si nous rentrions ? Il se fait tard, lança Arthur en regardant sa montre.

Sur le perron du Terrier, Molly me prit dans ses bras avec affection.

\- Tu n'as pas répondu à ma question, murmura-t-elle d'un ton malicieux.

Elle desserra aussitôt son étreinte pour saluer mon père, qui assura qu'il n'avait jamais passé une aussi bonne soirée. Étant donné tous les événements survenus, je n'en doutais pas : sous ses airs tranquilles d'intellectuel mon père cachait un sens de l'humour plus que douteux.

\- Je dois y aller Mrs Weasley, merci pour cette soirée.

Elle ne chercha pas à protester et se contenta de hocher la tête et de rentrer, refermant la porte derrière elle. Mon père me prit le bras pour transplaner à la maison.

\- Alors ? Est-ce que tu continues de préférer tes réunions déguisées à ce genre de réunion familiale ?

Je savais qu'il pensait à ma mère, à tout ce que j'avais manqué d'amour et d'attention maternels. D'ordinaire je répondais toujours par l'affirmative à sa question, pour ne pas le peiner, même si je ne le pensais pas. Mais ce fut cette fois avec chaleur que je répondis :

\- Curieusement, non.

Et ce n'était pas à cause d'un certain individu aux yeux noisettes qui m'avait invité à sortir. Pas du tout.

Il sourit.

\- Tu pourras toujours ressortir tes horreurs l'année prochaine. Je suis certain qu'Ashley ne demande qu'à t'accompagner.

Ashley et mon père entretenaient une relation étrange, l'un prenant un malin plaisir à faire enrager l'autre. Mais je savais qu'Ashley adorait mon père et le respectait beaucoup, surtout qu'elle-même ne voyait plus son père depuis que sa mère s'était remariée. Elle ne supportait pas son beau-père et avait passé bon nombre de vacances à la maison, m'apprenant comment rembourrer des soutien-gorges et plaire aux garçons.

Ce fut d'ailleurs d'elle que je reçus un hibou le lendemain. Le volatile frappait sur le carreau depuis plus de dix minutes lorsque je consentis enfin à ouvrir les yeux, prête à mordre. Je pensais qu'au bout d'un moment il abandonnerait, mais j'avais sous-estimé la ténacité de ces bêtes à plumes.

Me traînant jusqu'à la fenêtre avec difficulté, je pris l'enveloppe et tâtonnai sur le bureau pour récupérer une friandise à lui donner. Depuis que j'avais chassé son pauvre animal à coup de manuel de Potions en sixième année, Ashley m'offrait chaque fois qu'elle me voyait un sachet de MiamHibou expressément réservé à Ernest, l'animal en question. Histoire de compenser ma tête au réveil, sans doute.

Comme prévu, elle désirait un compte-rendu express de ma soirée, la première normale depuis des années - depuis toujours, en fait.

\- Raconte-moi tout, me demanda-t-elle avant même que nous ayons commandé nos verres.

Installées dans un bar sur le Chemin de Traverse quelques heures plus tard, nous regardions les passants déambuler au hasard des boutiques, bien emmitouflées dans nos manteaux pour nous protéger du temps de plus en plus rafraîchi.

Vérité ou pas vérité ? Matthew ou pas Matthew ?

Je voulais tout autant le lui dire pour me réjouir avec elle que lui cacher cette information parce que je savais pertinemment qu'elle ne comprendrait pas. Elle n'avait jamais eu de béguin d'adolescente et tous les garçons se battaient pour être avec elle, ce qui la rendait honteusement imperméable aux sentiments amoureux de quelque sorte et de sentiments tout court à l'égard de Matthew.

Vérité. Je n'étais plus une collégienne, par Merlin !

\- Tu te souviens de Matthew ? risquai-je en la regardant de côté.

Comme prévu, son sourire se figea et se transforma en une grimace de dégoût.

\- Oui ?

C'était une question plus qu'une affirmation et je sentais qu'elle se préparait à la suite qui, certainement, ne serait pas à son goût.

\- Figure-toi que je l'ai rencontré hier et qu'il m'a... invitée à prendre un verre la semaine prochaine.

Il y eut un silence pendant une minute entière.

\- Et tu as accepté ?

Elle semblait sincèrement attendre une réponse négative.

\- Oui, évidemment. Tu sais que je l'aime bien depuis... une éternité.

\- Je sais. Mais je pensais que ça t'avait passé, depuis le temps. Bon sang Em', Matthew MacCordell !

\- Je ne comprends pas ce qui ne te plaît pas chez lui.

Ashley prit le verre que lui tendait le serveur et but une gorgée du liquide rose avant de répondre.

\- Là n'est pas la question. C'est plutôt que rien ne me plaît. Il est fade, plat et inintéressant, et tu pourrais avoir mille fois mieux.

\- Pitié, ne commence pas avec Charlie et le fait qu'on irait bien ensemble, sa mère s'en est déjà chargée à demi-mots.

Les lèvres de mon amie s'étirèrent en un sourire carnassier.

\- Je n'ai pas parlé de Charlie.

Elle m'avait eue en beauté et je me renfrognai tout en buvant à mon tour une gorgée de la boisson chaude que j'avais commandé. Bien sûr qu'après l'intervention de Molly Weasley je ne pouvais penser qu'à son fils. Même les jumeaux devaient avoir compris le sous-entendu, et ne parlons même pas de Charlie qui ne savait plus où se mettre.

\- Mais revenons à Matthew. Il ne t'a jamais remarquée à Poudlard mais tu le revois quelques minutes au hasard et il t'invite à prendre un verre ?

\- J'étais plutôt discrète à l'époque.

\- Invisible oui, surtout quand il était là.

Elle soupira et leva la main pour attirer l'attention du serveur.

\- Votre assortiment d'apéritifs, pour deux personnes. J'ai besoin de prendre des forces, ajouta-t-elle tandis qu'il s'éloignait.

\- Je n'ai pas très faim.

\- Je ne te comptais pas dans les deux personnes.

Pour qu'Ashley abandonne ses idées de ligne et de diététique, il fallait qu'elle soit vraiment sur les nerfs. Elle avait toujours été comme ça, impulsive et protectrice avec nous même si elle n'était plus âgée que de quelques mois. Marlon lui résistait assez bien tout en faisant illusion, mais j'étais sa victime idéale et le pire était que je ne résistais même pas. Pourtant cette fois je comptais défendre Matthew tant que je le pouvais.

\- Tu devrais être contente pour moi. Ce n'est pas ce que tu voulais, que je rencontre des gens, que je sorte avec un garçon ?

Elle claqua des doigts à l'entente du mot "garçon".

\- Justement ! Matthew est un garçon, et tu as besoin d'un homme.

\- Tu l'as rencontré depuis Poudlard ? Il a beaucoup changé.

\- La mentalité ne change pas, même sous dix kilos de muscles. Il est musclé ?

Je me souvenais de sa silhouette élancée devant la porte, même si je ne l'avais aperçue que quelques minutes.

\- Pas vraiment. Mais je n'aime pas les hommes trop musclés, ce n'est pas harmonieux.

Sauf Charlie, me souffla une petite voix.

Mais Charlie n'était pas un homme. C'était _Charlie_, rétorqua mon bon sens - ou ma mauvaise foi.

Charlie était ce genre de personne qu'on avait en ami, qu'on connaissait le temps d'un café, avec qui on pouvait rire ou parler, mais qui n'appartenait à personne. Avais-je encore en mémoire la coqueluche des Gryffondor, le Capitaine surdoué, l'étudiant populaire, pour penser ça ? Peut-être. Mais c'était ainsi.

Nouveau soupir d'Ashley, qui plongea sa main dans l'assiette qu'on avait posé devant elle.

\- Après tout c'est ta vie, tu peux bien faire comme tu l'entends. Mais souviens-toi que je t'avais prévenue.

\- Promis.

La conversation s'enchaîna sur sa propre soirée, qu'elle avait passée avec ses collègues dans les locaux du Ministère. Une soirée horrible, selon ses dires, tellement horrible qu'elle aurait préféré "me déguiser et aller avec toi dans ton stupide bar rempli de fous en costumes, c'est te dire".

\- Mais mon patron était là et a sous-entendu qu'il réfléchissait à des promotions pour le mois prochain, avoua-t-elle en prenant une nouvelle gorgée de son verre, le regard brillant.

\- C'est une super nouvelle ! Et tu penses faire partie du lot ?

\- C'est grâce à moi que la nouvelle recrue des Pies a accepté de faire l'interview avec Peacott, et je sais qu'il le sait. Je suis donc optimiste.

Promotion disait bureau privé, loin des attaques continuelles de ses collègues pleins d'hormones, et elle n'attendait que ça depuis son entrée au département. De plus, elle adorait son travail et ne demandait qu'à grimper les échelons.

\- Peut-être qu'ils finiront par m'envoyer sur le terrain, ajouta-t-elle en pépiant comme à chaque fois qu'elle parlait de Quidditch. Je rencontrerai peut-être des joueurs !

\- Tu n'en croises pas déjà dans les couloirs ? Je croyais qu'ils venaient souvent au département pour des problèmes ou simplement pour discuter avec la direction au sujet des équipes et des matchs.

\- De plus en plus d'entraîneurs se déplacent, soit-disant pour permettre aux joueurs de se reposer ou de participer à des entraînements supplémentaires. La seule solution est de venir à eux, si possible sans passer par la case "groupies" parce que tu ne te rends pas compte de ce qu'elles sont capables de faire.

Ayant subi les foudres d'Ashley lorsque j'ai été accusée d'avoir déchiré son poster collector des Flèches d'Appleby, si, je voyais à peu près de quoi une groupie était capable. Mais pour rien au monde je ne le lui dirais.

Peut-être était-ce la raison pour laquelle elle appréciait autant Charlie, finalement. Ayant été presque accepté dans son équipe fétiche, il devait rayonner pour elle comme le soleil en plein été. Mais il était hors de question que je commence à essayer de le séduire simplement pour lui faire plaisir.

Puis une pensée me traversa brusquement l'esprit.

\- Quand tu parles de patron, tu veux dire le directeur du département ? Je pensais qu'après Hamish MacFarlan c'était une femme qui avait pris la relève.

A force d'écouter Ashley, j'avais fini par apprendre toute la généalogie du département : Hamish MacFarlan, capitaine des Pies de Montrose jusqu'en 1968, avait été promu directeur du Département des jeux et sports magiques. Puis Gwendolyn Morgan avait pris la suite, ancienne capitaine des Harpies de Holyhead. Mon cerveau avait dû se mettre en pause par la suite.

\- Gwendolyn a toujours été réputée pour son tempérament explosif - je te rappelle quand même qu'elle a répondu à la demande en mariage de Rudolf Brand en l'assommant avec son balai. Le changement a eu lieu l'année dernière et je préfère ne pas te raconter pourquoi. Mais officiellement elle a pris sa retraite de son plein gré, donc fais comme si je ne t'avais rien dit.

\- Facile, étant donné que tu ne m'as rien dit.

\- Tu vois l'idée. Tout ça pour dire que nous avons un nouveau directeur, et plutôt mignon par-dessus le marché.

Elle finit son verre d'une traite et fit signe qu'on lui en apporte un autre.

\- De toi à moi, ça change des vieux croûtons que l'on a habituellement. J'ai entendu dire qu'ils avaient failli donner le poste à Ludovic Verpey avant qu'il ne renouvelle son contrat avec les Frelons.

\- Ludovic Verpey ? répétai-je. Celui qui a été acquitté dans l'affaire des transmissions d'informations aux sbires de Tu-Sais-Qui ?

\- Lui-même. Autant te dire que personne n'était vraiment enthousiaste, même si ce n'est pas le pire des joueurs. Espérons qu'il reste encore longtemps sur un balai !

\- Ça m'étonne que tu ne sois pas sensible à son charme, il paraît qu'il est assez séduisant.

\- Je ne suis pas aussi superficielle !

En ce qui concernait les joueurs de Quidditch ? Si. Mais elle avait tellement l'air d'en être persuadée que je me contentai de siroter mon verre en silence.

\- Et comment s'appelle cette nouvelle recrue prometteuse ?

\- Ethan Brett. Pas d'alliance, sans aucune double-pensée à mon égard et tellement renfermé sur lui-même qu'il en devient trop mignon.

Où était passé Ashley Wilson, ma meilleure amie depuis la première année et qui, depuis cette même première année, ne se dirigeait que vers les plus enjoués, expansifs voire un peu fous des hommes de son entourage ? En quoi pouvait-elle trouver le silence et l'isolement _trop mignons_ ?

Elle vit certainement mon air choqué car elle tenta de se justifier.

\- Je t'assure, il te plairait aussi. Enfin s'il était roux avec de merveilleux yeux bleus, évidemment, ajouta-t-elle avec un sourire entendu.

\- Je-ne-m'intéresse pas-à-Charlie, articulai-je avec une pointe d'agacement. Et je te prierai d'éviter de sortir ce genre de choses devant les gens.

\- A ta guise. Ça veut dire que j'ai le droit de parler d'Ethan toute le reste de la journée ?

Ce qu'elle fit, pour mon soulagement personnel et également mon plus grand malheur.

Ethan Brett, si tu m'entends : prends garde à toi.

**oOoOo**

La semaine qui passa fut étonnamment vide. Les vacances étaient terminées et je n'avais plus de raison de venir au Terrier garder les petits derniers. Pour dire la vérité, Molly m'avait plusieurs fois invitée. Mais un hibou de Charlie m'avait ordonné de ne pas venir, arguant que la matriarche avait échafaudé tout un plan pour nous laisser seul à la maison, si possible sans aucun moyen d'en sortir jusqu'à la déclaration mutuelle de nos sentiments.

Je ne le croyais pas, jusqu'à ce que Bill me confirme les faits alors que je le croisais sur le Chemin de Traverse.

\- Sérieusement ? Charlie t'a dit de ne pas venir ?

Il éclata d'un rire sonore qui fit se retourner les passants de la ruelle.

\- Mais il n'avait pas tort, cela dit. J'ai été cordialement prié de déguerpir de la maison sitôt que tu serais arrivée, et maman et papa avaient en réserve tout un tas d'excuses pour se perdre dans les marais environnants jusqu'au lendemain.

\- Qu'est-ce qui leur prend, tout à coup ?

J'étais presque effrayée de savoir tout ce qui se jouait dans mon dos, surtout venant d'une personne aussi bienveillante et maternelle que Molly Weasley. Les apparences étaient vraiment trompeuses.

\- Je crois qu'elle ne veut pas laisser partir son Charlie-chouchou encore une fois. Elle déteste qu'il soit en Roumanie, tu sais. Elle trouve ça trop dangereux.

\- Et le meilleur moyen de le faire rester c'est de lui faire rencontrer une fille ?

Le sourire de Bill s'agrandit.

\- Maman est une grande romantique.

Pour imaginer qu'un garçon pouvait abandonner ses rêves et sa carrière pour une fille, certainement. Je n'imaginais pas Charlie faire de genre de concession, tout comme Bill. D'ailleurs pourquoi Bill était-il préservé des griffes maternelles ?

Je lui fis part de mes pensées et il ricana.

\- Je crois qu'elle a compris que Charlie était le plus manipulable de nous deux, quoi que tu puisses en penser. J'ai fait et je continue de faire son désespoir, et le pire c'est qu'elle n'a toujours pas trouvé comment me faire culpabiliser.

\- Vous me faites peur, chacun à votre manière.

Cet aveu renforça son hilarité.

\- Et attends de voir Ginny pendant sa crise d'adolescence. Je suis sûr que c'est la pire de nous tous.

Il jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre.

\- Nom d'une bouse de dragon, je vais être en retard ! J'ai rendez-vous au Ministère pour notre permis de fouille, je ne suis venu que pour ça.

Je me souvenais que Charlie m'avait confié que Bill n'était en Angleterre que pour quelques jours, à cause d'un problème administratif. Il s'était retrouvé embarqué sur le navire de guerre bien malgré lui.

\- Tu repars bientôt ?

\- Dans deux jours. J'imagine que Jade aura le cœur brisé, mais le travail avant tout !

Ma théorie se confirmait : quel que soit l'attrait des yeux de Jade sur le rouquin, il lui préférait tout de même ses momies puantes et poussiéreuses de deux mille ans.

\- Et puis, entre nous...

Il prit une voix mystérieuse et se pencha vers moi, comme pour me dire un secret.

\- Je compte revenir la voir, mais sans en parler à mes parents. Tu n'es bien entendu pas au courant.

Je fis le signe de fermer ma bouche avec une clé que je jetai, ce qui le fit sourire.

\- Et toi alors, que fais-tu seule et abandonnée en cette belle journée ?

\- A vrai dire, commençai-je en hésitant, je vais à un rendez-vous.

J'hésitais parce que je ne savais pas comment il le prendrait : à la Molly, à la Charlie, à la Ashley ?

Il le prit à la Bill, ce qui était encore la meilleure des façons.

\- Bien joué, ma fille ! Ne te laisse pas faire par les plans tordus de ma mère et profite de la vie.

Il tourna les talons et disparut dans la foule après un signe de la main. Enfonçant mes mains au fond des poches, je me mis en quête du Chaudron Baveur et du visage de Matthew au milieu des autres.

\- Emelia !

Ce fut lui qui m'aperçut en premier, agitant la main après que la clochette d'entrée ait annoncé mon arrivée.

Toujours aussi adorable et prévenant, il se leva et déplaça la chaise en face de lui afin de me permettre de m'asseoir.

\- Remise de tes émotions ?

\- Hein ?

Je me maudis intérieurement de ma réponse ô combien intelligente. Fort heureusement il ne sembla pas s'en offusquer, se contenant d'expliquer le fond de sa pensée.

\- La soirée d'Halloween.

\- Oh. Oui, ce n'était pas bien grave.

\- Tant mieux, sinon j'aurais été obligé d'enlever dix point à Gryffondor, affirma-t-il de son air sérieux de Préfet.

\- Quelle catastrophe en effet, répondis-je sur le même ton. Et j'aurais été obligée de nous venger en t'enfermant dans la salle des trophées.

Il me regarda intensément et je me maudis une nouvelle fois pour cette réplique malheureuse. Je n'étais pas du genre à enfermer les gens dans des salles désertes. Moi j'étais celle qui paniquait en imaginant les conséquences, regardant d'un œil Ashley en pleine action et de l'autre le couloir afin de faire le guet. Ashley, elle, était du genre à enfermer les gens, et c'était sans doute ce qui faisait son charme pour tous les garçons qui l'idolâtraient.

\- Enfin bref, repris-je. Raconte-moi ce que tu es devenu depuis le temps.

\- Pas grand-chose, en fait. Je suis parti six mois en France après mes études, puis je suis devenu stagiaire au Ministère, et je viens d'accepter un poste au Département de la coopération magique internationale. Peu de nouvelles recrues ont survécu à plus d'une semaine de collaboration avec le Ministre français, il paraît que j'ai battu le record, ajouta-t-il avec ce délicieux sourire qui creusait ses fossettes.

J'aimais cette façon qu'il avait de se moquer gentiment de lui-même, comme s'il ne se considérait jamais au-dessus des autres. Un peu d'humilité ne faisait pas de mal au milieu des collègues d'Ashley, véritables concentrés de tous les stéréotypes masculins.

\- C'est super !

\- Et toi alors, qu'est-ce que tu fais de tes journées maintenant que tu n'as plus personne à enfermer dans des salles isolées ?

Je sentis mes joues rougir de gêne devant cette remarque, véritablement angoissée qu'il croit que j'en étais capable.

\- C'était une plaisanterie, jamais je ne...

\- Je sais, calme-toi, me coupa-t-il.

\- Enfin bref, repris-je en tentant de reprendre une attitude neutre, je travaille comme assistante au Département des transports magiques. En gros, j'apporte les cafés et je fais semblant de trouver que les vacances du directeur à la montagne sont plus fascinantes d'année en année.

Il éclata de rire et leva la main pour passer commande.

\- Je suis persuadé que ce n'est pas le cas et qu'ils comptent tous sur toi. Deux cafés, s'il-vous-plaît.

\- Un chocolat pour moi au lieu du café, si possible.

\- Désolé, dit-il d'un air gêné, je ne t'ai pas demandé ton avis.

\- Aucun problème, j'adore le café mais je suis plutôt sur les nerfs en ce moment et j'ai besoin de tout, sauf de caféine.

\- Un problème au bureau ? s'enquit-il avec compassion.

Un problème chez les Weasley, plutôt. Même en compagnie du plus merveilleux garçon que la Terre ait jamais porté, je ne cessais de penser à Charlie. Charlie qui avait bougonné comme un petit enfant après l'annonce de mon rendez-vous avec Matthew, Charlie vanté par sa mère pour nous jeter dans les bras l'un de l'autre, et surtout Charlie qui ne voulait tellement pas que ses parents croient que quelque chose était possible entre nous qu'il avait pris la peine de m'envoyer un hibou pour m'interdire de franchir le seuil de sa maison.

Perdue dans mes pensées, je repris conscience lorsque la tasse fumante fut posée devant moi.

\- A quoi rêvais-tu ? me demanda Matthew en saisissant délicatement l'anse de sa tasse pour la porter à ses lèvres, soufflant à la surface pour refroidir le liquide.

\- A rien, rien du tout, répondis-je en souriant et en l'imitant. Le chocolat ici est vraiment le meilleur, ajoutai-je après avoir avalé une gorgée.

\- Essaye de le faire comprendre à ma petite-amie, soupira-t-il en posant sa tasse. Pour elle il n'y a que l'eau, plate et glacée de préférence. Tout ce qui est sucré est contraire à son régime.

Minute.

Petite-amie ?

_Petite_-amie ? Comme amie mais avec petite devant ? Comme "bonjour, je suis la petite-amie de Matthew MacCordell" ?

Un gouffre s'ouvrit sous mes pieds et me fit chuter jusqu'aux tréfonds de la terre, là où diablotins et autres âmes damnées s'amusaient à danser autour de gigantesques brasiers.

Voilà pourquoi il était aussi gentil avec moi. Parce qu'il n'y avait aucun sous-entendu dans la moindre de ses paroles. Il voulait à coup sûr se faire pardonner ma honte de la dernière fois, tout simplement. J'avais été trop stupide pour imaginer un instant qu'il pouvait se passer quelque chose entre nous.

Mais hors de question de dire ça à Ashley. Ou à Charlie. Oh Merlin, surtout pas à Charlie, après son attitude et ce foutu hibou.

\- Tout va bien Emelia ? me parvint une voix inquiète et bizarrement assourdie.

\- Oui oui, parvins-je à articuler en portant une main à ma tête. Juste un peu étourdie.

Je pris une nouvelle gorgée de chocolat pour tenter de me remettre les idées en place. Après tout, j'avais vécu toute ma scolarité avec cet amour à sens unique. Je pouvais bien faire illusion encore pour une journée, non ?

\- En tout cas ta petite-amie ne sait pas ce qu'elle rate, c'est vraiment délicieux.

\- J'imagine que ça fait partie de ces défauts qui font le charme d'une personne, dit-il avec une petite moue adorable, comme s'il tentait d'excuser cette sale vipère qui avait pris son cœur.

\- Sans doute, acquiesçai-je avec une fausse bonne humeur. Depuis quand filez-vous le parfait amour, tous les deux ?

\- Depuis Poudlard, en fait. Mais nous avons toujours été discrets, sa famille est très stricte. Tu dois sans doute l'avoir aperçue, même si vous n'étiez pas de la même année. Jade. Jade Sterning. Elle m'a dit qu'elle t'avait vue récemment.

Jade.

Jade Sterning.

Jade Sterning MacCordell.

Pitié, dites-moi que je rêvais.

\- Je t'assure que tu n'as pas l'air bien, répéta Matthew en voulant me mettre une main sur le front. Tu as peut-être de la fièvre.

Je repoussai sa main sans en avoir conscience, les yeux perdus dans le vague.

\- Désolée, je... Oui, je ne me sens pas très bien, je suis désolée. Je vais y aller, d'accord ?

Je fouillai dans mon sac à la recherche de monnaie mais il interrompit mon geste.

\- Je t'invite, d'accord ?

Je ne l'écoutai pas et continuai de chercher avec plus de brusquerie que nécessaire de quoi payer ma tasse encore presque entière. Il tenta de m'arrêter mais je le repoussai encore, prenant finalement quelques pièces que je déposai sur la table.

\- Encore désolée, vraiment. C'était très agréable de te revoir, transmets mes amitiés à Jade.

Lorsque la porte se referma sur moi et que la clochette retentit encore, cette fois pour signaler ma fuite, je pus enfin laisser couler la larme qui attendait à la frontière de mes paupières. Juste une. Celle qui illustrait ma naïveté et mon état de choc. Je n'étais pas une pleureuse, plus depuis que j'avais pleuré toutes les larmes de mon corps à l'enterrement de ma mère. Mais je me sentais stupide de m'être crue de nouveau à Poudlard, armée de tout l'optimisme de mes seize ans devant l'éclosion de son grand amour.

\- Quelle idiote, marmonnai-je avant de secouer la tête pour reprendre mes esprits et être capable de transplaner.

Mon père n'était pas dans le salon comme à son habitude. Sans doute avait-il préféré profiter des derniers rayons de soleil à travers les hautes fenêtres de la bibliothèque, ce qui en soi m'arrangeait. Je n'aurais pas voulu qu'il me voit rentrer dans cet état.

Me laissant tomber sur mon lit, les bras en croix, je pris une longue inspiration. Peut-être était-ce le signe que je devais arrêter de m'accrocher à tout ça. Mais pouvait-on aisément tourner la page pour ce genre de béguin ? Il avait fait partie de ma vie pendant des années et je n'avais jamais regardé d'autres garçons, obnubilée par la perfection de ce Préfet-en-chef qui était comme le soleil, rayonnant et inaccessible.

J'avais besoin d'un verre. Maintenant.

Je me relevai d'un bon et saisis un parchemin pour écrire une lettre qui, je l'espérais, arriverait dans les plus brefs délais. Mais attendre même quelques minutes était trop pour moi. J'avais besoin de ne pas être seule, là, maintenant.

Froissant le papier en boule et le jetant au sol, je pris mon manteau, tout mon courage et transplanai. Une minute plus tard, ma main entrait en contact avec la sonnette d'une maison.

Des bruits de pas. La poignée qui tourne. Un visage aux cheveux ébouriffés face à moi.

\- Grant ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

\- Salut, Charlie... Je peux entrer ?


	5. Chapter 5

**MERCI à** **:** Miisss, Neiflheim, Kervana, fanHPTW, AppleCherryPie, Nina, Fuyuki417, Farless, Aventure, Chloroforme, bellarkeBB, Hunger, CWM, june746.

* * *

**Novembre 1990 (1) : ****Choisir entre deux tu feras.**

Face à moi, Charlie battit plusieurs fois des paupières.

\- Excuse-moi ?

Je tapai du pied sur le pas de la porte, exaspérée.

\- Toi, moi, de l'alcool qui coule à flots et surtout aucune question avant que je ne t'en donne la permission.

Je pouvais voir les rouages de son cerveau se mettre en marche, pesant le pour et le contre de la situation. Il devait sans doute se demander s'il était judicieux de rester en ma compagnie, alors que sa famille et la mienne semblaient comploter en ce sens et qu'il avait été très clair dans son message : ne plus revenir au Terrier avant que Mrs Weasley ait arrêté de coudre mon futur voile de mariée.

A moins qu'il ne cherche tout simplement une excuse pour refermer la porte ? Merlin, est-ce qu'il était avec une fille ? L'image d'une créature de rêve, nue sous une couette enroulée nonchalamment autour de son corps, me vint à l'esprit et me fit malgré moi rougir. Il fallait que je me ressaisisse.

Charlie finit par esquisser un demi sourire en prenant son manteau.

\- C'est une demande polie ou un ordre ?

Je regardai le manteau et ce qu'il impliquait. A moins d'une conquête particulièrement indépendante ou adorée de la maisonnée au point de ne pas s'inquiéter de la laisser seule, Charlie n'avait pas l'air d'avoir été dérangé en charmante compagnie.

\- Disons que tu n'aimerais pas voir les conséquences s'abattre sur toi en cas de refus, répliquai-je en me décalant pour le laisser sortir.

\- A vos ordres, sergent.

Bien que je sois un peu étonnée de le voir me suivre sans opposer de résistance, je fus vite soulagée de ne pas avoir eu à le supplier. Je n'étais vraiment pas d'humeur et il aurait pu se méprendre. Alors que là, dans ce contexte détendu, il ne pouvait le prendre que comme une demande tout à fait innocente.

Non ?

\- Alors, commença-t-il prudemment une fois que la serveuse - une blonde parfaitement proportionnée que je décidai de détester d'emblée - nous ait servi les boissons. Ça t'est venu comme ça, cette envie de boire un Whisky Pur Feu alors que la soirée n'est même pas commencée ?

\- Tu es injuste, me défendis-je en consultant ma montre. Il est très exactement dix-huit heure quinze. L'horaire parfait pour décider que la vie ne vaut pas la peine d'être vécue si elle n'est pas noyée dans l'alcool.

\- Ça se tient. A ta santé, conclut-il en entrechoquant son verre contre le mien.

C'était assez étrange de se retrouver là, sans les enfants, sans avoir de responsabilité vis-à-vis d'eux. Je n'avais encore jamais passé du temps avec lui sans jouer en même temps la baby-sitter et c'était même plus qu'étrange. C'était... dérangeant. Dérangeant parce que j'avais l'impression d'être tout à fait à mon aise, comme si nous l'avions toujours fait.

Ce qui devait être son ressenti aussi, je veux dire d'être à l'aise, étant donné qu'il me reposa sa question aussi brusquement que l'aurait fait Ashley. Peut-être même encore plus brusquement qu'elle, parce que je m'attendais à tout venant d'Ashley mais je n'avais pas encore le mode d'emploi de Charlie.

\- Sinon, pour en revenir à quelque chose de plus intéressant que l'heure qu'il est : pourquoi est-ce que nous sommes ici ?

Je tentai de prendre un air innocent, en vain. Mon père me l'avait dit, pourtant, que mes talents d'actrices étaient pitoyables - même s'il ne l'avait pas dit de cette façon-là.

\- Pardon ?

\- Ne joue pas avec moi, Grant. J'imagine que nous ne sommes pas là simplement pour célébrer cette vie alcoolisée que tu sembles tout à coup apprécier .

\- Bien sûr que si. J'avais envie de boire et ça faisait longtemps que je ne t'avais pas vu, alors j'ai décidé de rattraper le temps perdu. Et je te signale que tu m'as suivie sans broncher !

Il ne répondit pas et se contenta de siroter sa boisson, les sourcils légèrement froncés. Ne sachant pas quoi dire, je l'imitai, regardant autour de moi pour m'occuper.

A cette heure, le bar était surtout rempli d'employés se détendant après une dure journée de travail. Les jeunes pleins d'énergie viendraient plus tard, au milieu des rires et des cris, peut-être même des éclats de verre brisés.

Je me sentis vaguement nostalgique de cette époque, même si je n'avais pas à proprement parler dépassé le stade de la jeunesse pour passer de l'autre côté. Mais j'étais entrée dans le monde du travail, mes amies également, et je sentais que la transition s'établissait, en douceur mais inexorablement. Eliott prétextait des rapports à écrire chaque semaine, Marlon une lecture primordiale pour sa journée du lendemain et même Ashley, mon Ashley, pouvait parfois se déclarer absente pour avoir le temps d'écrire un papier sur un sujet quelconque. Nous avions grandi.

\- Au fait, comment s'est passé ton rendez-vous avec Monsieur Perfection ?

Tourner aussi brusquement la tête vers lui me fit presque avoir un torticolis. Ou une rupture musculaire. En tout cas quelque chose de très, très douloureux qui pourtant était cent fois plus agréable que cette question.

De l'autre côté de la table, Charlie était un modèle de calme, buvant son verre sans trembler ou même donner des signes d'une quelconque émotion. En bref, une sérénité dont il fallait absolument se méfier.

\- Comment savais-tu que j'avais rendez-vous avec Matthew ?

Il reposa son verre un peu brutalement - ou n'était-ce qu'une impression ?

\- Je ne le savais pas. Mais je suis ravi d'avoir deviné.

Je posai également mon verre en priant pour ne pas le renverser.

\- Il n'y a aucune raison d'être ravi, ce n'est qu'une connaissance.

\- Je ne t'ai rien demandé.

\- Mais je te le dis.

\- Bien.

\- Bien.

Nous avalèrent en même temps une longue gorgée de Whisky.

\- Ton verre est vide, je vais en commander un autre, dis-je en me levant pour me diriger vers le comptoir.

Mais il me prit par le poignet et me força à me rasseoir.

\- Pourquoi sommes-nous là, Grant ? répéta-t-il en me regardant droit dans les yeux.

Je compris qu'il n'avait pas accepté ma demande par pure bonté d'âme. Il entendait me tirer les vers du nez et ce par tous les moyens.

\- Parce que...

Ma lèvre inférieure trembla, comme si je me retenais de pleurer.

Ce qui n'était absolument pas le cas. Vraiment.

Par mesure de sécurité cependant, je me libérai de son bras pour marmonner que j'allais chercher les verres. A mon grand soulagement, il ne me suivit pas. Il était par contre toujours là lorsque je revins, tenant dans chacune de mes mains une énorme chope remplie d'un liquide non identifié qui était, selon le patron et à ma demande, l'alcool le plus fort de l'établissement : "Avec ça vous pourriez assommer un troupeau entier d'hippogriffes, ma petite demoiselle, et je m'y connais !"

Pile ce qu'il nous fallait, donc.

Je posai la sienne devant lui en me moquant d'en renverser quelques gouttes sur lui. Il n'y fit pas non plus attention et se contenta de sentir la mixture d'un air indécis.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

\- Aucune idée, répliquai-je en haussant les épaules. Bois et tu verras.

Il obéit et avala sans même se demander si j'y avais mis du poison pour tenter de mettre fin à cette conversation. Je ne savais pas si je devais admirer son courage ou railler sa trop grande confiance en moi - même si elle était justifiée, vu que la chope ne contenait rien de dangereux à part peut-être la promesse d'une bonne gueule de bois.

La grimace qu'il fit me confirma le fort taux d'alcool au centilitre et j'en fus soulagée. Peut-être que quelques verres m'aideront oublier tout ce qui se sera passé ce soir, Matthew et Charlie compris.

\- Écoute Grant, finit-il par soupirer après une longue minute de silence. Je ne veux pas t'agresser, ni jouer l'ami protecteur ou quoique ce soit d'autre. C'est ta vie et je respecte tes choix. Mais je veux simplement savoir pourquoi c'est moi et pas un autre que tu as traîné ici, et les raisons qui t'ont poussée à le faire.

Je me troublai. Pas parce qu'il avait l'air terriblement séduisant avec ses cheveux encore tout ébouriffés et son air ronchon, mais parce qu'il avait utilisé le mot "ami".

Charlie Weasley admettait être mon ami. J'étais l'amie de Charlie Weasley !

Consciente de me comporter comme une de ces groupies que je méprisais, je réfrénai mes pensées pour aborder un simple sourire sans ambiguïté.

\- Parce que depuis que tu m'as interdit de passer la porte de ta maison, il faut bien que je trouve un autre moyen de te parler.

Il me regarda un moment, interloqué, et je compris que mes paroles pouvaient être mal interprétées.

\- Je veux dire en amie ! En simple amie !

\- J'avais compris, Grant...

\- Parce que depuis que je ne joue plus la baby-sitter pour tes frères et sœurs, ajoutai-je en le coupant, je n'ai plus vraiment de raison de venir, n'est-ce pas ? Mais après tout on était dans la même maison, presque de la même année, on ne peut pas dire qu'on soit de parfaits étrangers l'un envers l'autre, et puis...

\- Grant, j'ai compris, me coupa-t-il à son tour en posant sa main sur mon bras pour tenter de calmer le flot de paroles qui sortaient de ma bouche.

Paroles qui furent aussitôt bloquées dans ma gorge lorsque sa peau entra en contact avec la mienne. J'avais enlevé mon manteau et les manches trois quarts de mon pull ne me protégeaient pas de ce genre de geste, à mon grand regret.

\- Enfin voilà, amis, tout ça, marmonnai-je en me maudissant intérieurement.

Il reprit une gorgée d'alcool, grimaça un peu moins maintenant qu'il était habitué et reposa doucement la chope. Il avait enlevé sa main sitôt que j'avais arrêté de parler et je ne savais pas si je devais me sentir déçue ou soulagée.

\- Maintenant que nous avons conclu de façon assez nette que nous étions amis, j'imagine que tu peux me dire, comme à un ami, pourquoi est-ce que nous nous trouvons dans un bar un mercredi soir, alors que tu sors manifestement d'un rendez-vous avec un garçon et que tu devrais être en train de tout raconter à trois filles gloussantes et avides de détails.

\- Ashley et Marlon ne gloussent pas, rétorquai-je sans m'en rendre compte avant de réagir. Minute. Depuis quand est-ce que tu es aussi connaisseur des habitudes féminines en matière de rendez-vous amoureux ?

\- J'aurais aimé te lancer la fameuse réplique"j'ai des sœurs" mais malheureusement Ginny est encore trop jeune pour prétendre à ce genre de situation. Ou en tout cas je l'espère, ajouta-t-il en fronçant les sourcils, déjà en train de réfléchir à quelle température il ferait brûler le corps du malheureux qui aurait eu l'impudence de s'approcher d'elle.

Pauvre Ginny, elle avait tout un escadron derrière elle pour l'empêcher de s'écarter du droit chemin.

Mais là n'était pas le sujet, que diable ! Il s'agissait plutôt de répondre à une question, plus précisément à la seule question à laquelle je ne pouvais pas répondre. Parce que je ne le savais pas. Je ne savais pas pourquoi j'avais frappé à sa porte en particulier, pourquoi c'était lui et pas un autre que j'avais embarqué pour noyer mon chagrin dans l'alcool. Quitte à prendre un garçon, pourquoi ne pas supplier Eliott ? Il m'aurait assommée avec ses vieux traités encore plus aisément que trois verres du plus pur alcool et ça m'aurait par ailleurs coûté beaucoup moins cher.

Alors pourquoi ?

Est-ce que j'étais une mauvaise personne qui jouait avec les sentiments d'autrui ? Maintenant que Matthew n'était plus libre, est-ce que je me dirigeai vers le seul mâle présentable et sans attache sentimentale de mon entourage ?

Je n'avais pas entendu le dit mâle rapprocher sa chaise de moi et je sursautai donc en entendant sa voix tout proche de moi.

\- Écoute Grant, je...

\- Jade !

Il sursauta à son ton devant ma voix suraiguë. Est-ce que la panique de le voir aussi proche m'avait forcé à tout déballer ? Je me promis à moi-même de me tuer sitôt rentrée.

\- Jade ? répéta-t-il sans comprendre.

\- Jade est la petite amie de Mr Perfec... je veux dire de Matthew, parvins-je à articuler.

Les larmes tant redoutées finirent par arriver, sans doute aidée par l'alcool que j'avais ingurgité en trop grande quantité. Le destin m'avait vraiment dans le collimateur : non seulement le garçon de mes rêves était en couple avec ma pire ennemie, mais en plus de ça je racontais tout à un autre garçon qui ne me laissait manifestement pas aussi indifférente que je le pensais. Qu'est-ce qui clochait avec moi ?

Charlie resta muet, sous le choc à la fois de l'information et de me voir pleurer.

\- Tu veux dire que Jade est en couple ? Et qu'elle court quand même après mon frère ?

\- A vrai dire je crois qu'elle court plutôt après toi, le corrigeais-je avec ce qui pouvait ressembler à une pointe de jalousie.

Mais il n'y pris pas garde, trop occupé à rassembler les morceaux du puzzle.

\- Alors les rumeurs étaient vraies, murmura-t-il d'un ton pensif.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

Il haussa les épaules.

\- Rien de bien important. Mais les bruits de couloirs à l'époque de Poudlard voulaient que Jade sorte avec un né-moldu, ce qui allait totalement à l'encontre des principes défendus par ses parents. Tu savais qu'elle descendait d'une très ancienne famille de sang-purs du Nord ?

Ce qui expliquait ses sales cheveux d'un blond parfait et sa personnalité glaciale, si vous voulez mon avis.

\- Oui, Matthew m'a dit qu'ils étaient ensemble depuis Poudlard.

\- Pauvre Bill.

Il lança cette phrase avec un rien de pitié fraternelle et un peu de moquerie. Sans doute tenait-il l'histoire parfaite pour faire oublier à sa mère ses projets matrimoniaux insensés : son rebelle de fils tentait de s'accaparer une jeune femme déjà en couple ! Quelle honte, quel scandale ! Quoique je savais Charlie incapable de vendre la mèche, surtout parce que cela ne ferait finalement que conforter la matriarche qu'elle devait sauver leur réputation en casant son deuxième né avec une respectable anglaise - étant donné que j'avais tenté de voler le petit-ami de celle que Bill tentait lui-même de voler, on pouvait dire que j'étais un peu sa complice et pas vraiment le meilleur choix possible.

\- Oui, pauvre Bill, répétai-je avec mauvaise humeur.

Et pauvre moi, non ? On oubliait mon cœur à moi qui avait été piétiné ?

\- Ça a dû te faire un choc, me dit-il d'une voix douce en posant à nouveau sa main sur mon bras.

Essuyant les traces de larmes qui subsistaient sur mon visage, je ne répondis rien et me contentai de renifler d'une façon peu élégante.

\- Je me sens stupide.

\- Tu n'es pas stupide. Et s'il préfère les blondes vipérines à, eh bien, toi, c'est son problème.

A l'image d'une Jade transformée en serpent, la langue sortant de sa petite tête et le regard lançant des éclairs, je ne pus m'empêcher de pouffer.

\- Je ne pouvais pas en parler à mes amies. Elles m'avaient toutes les deux dit que ce n'était pas un garçon pour moi et j'y ai pourtant cru. Alors si, je me sens stupide.

\- Moi je te choisirais.

\- De toute façon, je... _Quoi_ ?

Le peu d'éclairage du bar ne m'empêcha pas de distinguer un fugace sentiment de gêne sur son visage, aussitôt disparu.

\- Si je devais choisir entre toi et Jade. C'est toi que je choisirais, répéta-t-il. En ami bien sûr ! ajouta-t-il aussitôt avec précipitation.

\- Bien sûr, répétai-je. Nous sommes amis, et c'est super. L'amie de Charlie Weasley, waw, lançai en souriant.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que tu dis ça ? me demanda-t-il d'un air perplexe.

\- Est-ce que tu sais le nombre de filles qui auraient tenté de me tuer pour prendre ma place ?

\- Des millions sans doute, répondit-il en bombant le torse dans une imitation du Capitaine à l'égo surdimensionné.

Nos éclats de rire résonnèrent tandis que nous entrechoquions une nouvelle fois nos verres. Et, tout au fond de moi, de manière encore inconsciente, quelques morceaux de mon cœur brisé commencèrent à se recoller.

**oOoOo**

\- Et après ça ? me demanda Ashley en se resservant une tasse de café.

\- Après ça ?

\- Après son "sors avec moi je t'en supplie" et ta pathétique réplique sur son ancien fan-club, qu'est-ce que vous avez fait ?

Je cherchai du réconfort auprès de Marlon, qui se contenta de grignoter un cookie en tournant la page de son livre. Elle s'était totalement désintéressée de la conversation, sachant qu'Ashley était capable de se charger seule du travail et de l'en informer après.

\- Tu te trompes, il ne me demandait pas du tout de sortir avec lui.

\- Bien sûr, répliqua-t-elle en levant les yeux au ciel.

Elle poussa l'assiette de gâteaux loin d'elle pour éviter la tentation d'en manger et se tourna vers Eliott, qui était bien malgré lui plongé dans nos histoires de filles.

Eliott était le genre de garçon qui passait inaperçu en toutes circonstances, mais pas de manière négative. C'était plutôt comme s'il avait la capacité de s'adapter à n'importe quel décor, d'en faire partie au point que personne ne pouvait trouver sa présence gênante. C'était le cas en ce moment-même, alors qu'il était le seul élément masculin dans une réunion aux problèmes typiquement de l'autre sexe.

\- Je veux un avis d'homme. Quand on place au beau milieu d'une conversation qu'on serait prêt à choisir une fille au détriment d'une autre, est-ce qu'il s'agit simplement de politesse ou d'une tentative de séduction ?

Il réfléchit un instant, les lunettes qu'il avait mises sur son nez lui donnant un air encore plus sérieux que d'habitude. Je ne savais pas pourquoi Ashley lui demandait son avis alors qu'il n'avait jamais eu aucun intérêt pour la gent féminine, mais enfin.

\- D'un point de vue strictement social, les rapports basiques entre hommes et femmes veulent que tout compliment venant d'une personne extérieure au cercle restreint de vos connaissances implique un sentiment intéressé. Dans la situation d'Emelia, je dirais qu'il a simplement voulu lui remonter le moral.

\- Tu vois ! criai-je à Ashley tout en me demandant si je devais être vexée de la conclusion de mon ami.

Etais-je à ce point non séduisante pour qu'on veuille juste me remonter le moral, alors que j'étais une cible facile, émotionnellement instable et alcoolisée par-dessus le marché ?

\- Vous êtes tous désespérants, lança Ashley avec un air de dépit en prenant un cookie et en croquant une énorme bouchée, oubliant tous ses principes de nourriture saine.

\- Et toi trop romantique, rétorquai-je en l'imitant.

\- Je ne suis pas romantique mais réaliste. D'ailleurs je ne sais même pas pourquoi j'ai demandé son avis à Eliott étant donné son passé amoureux.

\- Son manque de passé amoureux, corrigeai-je.

\- Tout à fait.

Le concerné leva les yeux au ciel sans répondre pendant qu'Ashley et moi échangions finalement un regard de connivence. Si je parvenais à détourner la conversation de moi, j'étais sauvée. Nous étions toujours d'accord pour dire qu'Eliott devait rencontrer plus de filles et devenir un minimum social, du moins avec autre chose que ses manuels. En cela Marlon prenait toujours sa défense, ce qui créait des débats sans fin.

Mais je savais que cette fois je devais frapper plus fort. Je devais m'attaquer à la source même du conflit.

\- Et toi alors ? Si tu nous racontais ton avancée avec ce mystérieux et séduisant patron ?

Elle me jeta un regard mauvais auquel j'adressai un immense sourire.

\- Aucune avancée. Je suis venue à son bureau lundi pour lui présenter l'esquisse d'un nouveau projet, tu sais celui qui concerne les joueurs internationaux ?

J'hochai la tête même si je ne savais pas de quoi elle parlait. Ashley avait mille projets à la minute et trouvait normal de me les faire partager sitôt qu'ils traversaient son esprit. Comment retrouver au fin fond de ma mémoire l'heureux élu qui avait réussi à se distinguer de la masse ?

\- Eh bien il l'a refusé. _Refusé,_ Em' ! Personne n'avait jamais refusé un de mes projets, surtout quand je porte cet adorable ensemble tailleur gris tourterelle.

\- Gris tourterelle ? Tu utilises des noms d'animaux pour définir la couleur de tes vêtements ?

Et pourquoi pas un jaune tigre ou un bleu poisson ? Non, vraiment, les créateurs de mode ne savaient plus quoi inventer.

\- Et alors ? se défendit-elle d'un ton agressif. J'aime la précision, et savoir quelle teinte a exactement mon tailleur entre dans la définition de "précision".

\- C'est sûr, crut bon d'intervenir Eliott avant d'ouvrir de grands yeux et de reprendre sa lecture face à nos deux regards venimeux.

\- Je croyais que c'était ça qui te plaisait chez lui, lançai-je alors sans comprendre son raisonnement. Le fait qu'il ne s'intéresse pas à toi, je veux dire.

La mine renfrognée, Ashley croisa les bras et je compris alors le grand secret de l'univers, le mieux gardé et surtout le plus illogique : il suffisait d'ignorer une femme pour qu'elle décide aussitôt de se lancer à vos trousses. Mon amie ne dérogeait pas à la règle.

\- Il pourrait au moins faire l'effort de lire mon rapport avant de décréter qu'il fallait tout recommencer.

\- Peut-être qu'il était mauvais.

Cette fois c'était Marlon qui avait lancé cette réplique d'un ton absent, grignotant un énième cookie. Ce n'était pas du tout la chose à dire à Ashley, surtout dans ce genre de situation où elle était d'aussi bonne humeur qu'un bouledogue affamé.

\- Comment ça mauvais ? De toute façon il ne l'a même pas_ lu_, il l'a parcouru d'un regard vide et m'a ensuite jeté qu'il était à refaire.

\- Il attend peut-être beaucoup de toi, lui fis-je remarquer.

\- Et pour quelle raison ? Il ne me connait pas. Non, il voulait simplement montrer qui était le patron et il a fallu qu'il le fasse devant le seul élément féminin de l'équipe, histoire de gagner en plus quelques points d'ego.

Elle continua de déblatérer avec force sur cette engeance qu'était l'homme dans le milieu sportif et administratif, ce qui me fit sourire malgré l'ennui que cela me procurait. J'avais réussi ma mission, à savoir éviter de penser à cette énorme sottise que je venais de faire tout en continuant de suivre ma doctrine de vie qui était tout simplement :

"Ne jamais espérer plus que ce que tu peux obtenir"

J'étais l'amie de Charlie Weasley. C'était déjà mieux que rien, non ?

**oOoOo**

Mercredi s'était déroulé mon rendez-vous désastreux avec Matthew. J'avais passé le mercredi soir à pleurer sur l'épaule de Charlie, le jeudi à tenter d'oublier ce fâcheux incident en travaillant d'arrache-pied au Ministère, et vendredi avait été la soirée de tous les dangers chez Ashley : celle-ci avait décrété après quelques verres qu'elle allait trouver son chef chez lui et lui faire regretter d'être né, ce qui nous avait valu une longue discussion et finalement une lutte acharnée pour l'empêcher d'agir.

Samedi m'avait aidée à oublier cette semaine cauchemardesque en me gavant de toutes ces sucreries qui m'avaient fait défaut durant la petite soirée Grant-Weasley. J'avais été à deux doigts d'enfiler un vieux costume et de sonner à toutes les portes du voisinage, avant d'en être dissuadée en voyant que le costume que je voulais enfiler était devenu trop serré au niveau des hanches. J'étais donc passée d'une euphorie due au sucre à la plus complète déprime, également à cause de tout ce sucre que je sentais couler dans mes veines.

Mais aujourd'hui nous étions dimanche. J'étais libre !

Libre de quoi, je n'en savais rien. Il n'empêche que j'étais libre.

Allongée de tout mon long sur le canapé du salon, un thé sur la table basse et un livre dans mes mains, j'étais bien décidée à ne rien faire de ma journée. Je n'avais aucun projet, mon père travaillait dans son bureau à l'étage et même mes amis ne m'avaient pas donné signe de vie. Ce qui, à bien y réfléchir, aurait dû me mettre la puce à l'oreille, mais j'étais une jeune et naïve personne qui s'imaginait que tous les gens autour d'elle ne lui voulaient que du bien. Passons sur cette regrettable méprise.

Je fus donc on ne peut plus surprise d'entendre des coups frappés à la porte d'entrée, alors que j'arrivais au dénouement de l'histoire et que j'avais besoin d'un maximum de concentration.

Maugréant des paroles inintelligibles, j'allai cependant ouvrir afin de ne pas déranger mon père. Mais comment ne pas regretter ma décision en voyant le visage réjoui d'Ashley devant moi, tenant un immense sac aux armoiries d'une boutique de Pré-au-Lard d'une main et le bras d'Eliott de l'autre ?

J'aurais dû me méfier. Le regard d'Eliott était d'ailleurs éloquent, secouant la tête comme s'il m'ordonnait de refermer la porte. Il était raide comme un piquet aux côtés de notre amie et semblait encore se demander ce qu'il avait bien pu faire pour mériter son horrible sort. Mais, je le répète, j'étais une jeune, naïve et j'ajouterais stupide personne.

Réécrivons la scène.

\- Salut ! avait lancé Ashley, ce qui voulait dire "fais-moi entrer maintenant ou tu vas le regretter".

\- Salut... avait répété Eliott d'une voix morne, ce qui voulait dire "fais-la entrer et tu vas le regretter".

\- Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? avais-je demandé d'un ton étonné avant de m'écarter pour les laisser entrer.

Premier round perdu.

Ashley avait balayé la pièce du regard sans poser son sac, mais avait lâché Eliott qui se massait le bras en lui jetant un regard noir. Il n'était sans doute pas venu ici de son plein gré.

\- J'ai toujours dit que ça manquait de quelque chose, ici. Vous ne voulez pas mettre plus de décoration ?

J'avais haussé les épaules, fataliste. Ni moi ni mon père n'étions doués pour décorer quoi que ce soit, chose que j'avais comprise quand il m'avait convaincue que "ce tableau, oui celui-là avec une tête de chien et des fleurs jaunes tout autour, il serait parfait pour le salon, tu ne crois pas ?". Les voisins que nous avions invités par la suite avaient failli faire une syncope pour cause de mauvais goût et la pauvre toile avait fini dans la poubelle.

Ne jamais nous demander de décorer quoi que ce soit, donc, et encore moins l'endroit où nous vivions.

Ce qui, en passant, n'expliquait toujours pas leur présence ici. Non qu'ils n'étaient pas les bienvenus, évidemment, mais le dimanche était sacré pour Ashley et jamais elle ne se déplaçait ce jour-là. Elle préférait nous inviter, nous gaver de gâteaux tout en critiquant nos habitudes alimentaires, pour finir par craquer, manger et se plaindre qu'elle n'avait aucune volonté. C'était ça un dimanche habituel. Pas dévaliser les boutiques et ramener ce pauvre Eliott jusqu'à ma maison non décorée.

\- Tu sais que les Flèches d'Appleby organisent une soirée en collaboration avec mon département, lundi soir ?

L'air remarquablement innocent d'Ashley n'avait plus le pouvoir de me tromper. C'est donc avec un air méfiant que je lui ai répondu :

\- Non... Et alors ?

\- Tous les employés sont invités ainsi que les anciens et actuels joueurs. Ils ont également décidé d'inviter les recrues prometteuses et ceux qui auraient pu faire partie de l'équipe mais qui ont décidé de suivre une autre voie. Une sorte de vaste campagne de promotion pour l'ouverture d'esprit et le sens de la communauté, en somme.

\- D'accord... Je ne vois toujours pas où tu veux en venir.

Son regard désespéré vers Eliott en disait long sur l'opinion qu'elle avait de mes capacités intellectuelles. Pour sa défense, Eliott avait l'attention entièrement portée sur la bibliothèque.

\- Charlie a été invité ! Il a été recruté pour devenir le nouvel attrapeur de l'équipe, tu te souviens ? Même s'il a refusé, j'ai entendu dire qu'ils essayaient encore de le convaincre de les rejoindre.

J'avais tressailli en entendant le nom de Charlie, presque imperceptiblement mais je savais qu'elle m'avait vue. Son sourire s'était agrandi tandis qu'elle brandissait le sac débordant de vêtements.

\- C'est pour ça qu'on est là ! J'ai réussi à te procurer une invitation et tu dois absolument dire à Charlie ce que tu ressens.

\- Pardon ? avais-je articulé, tout autant choquée de la masse de tissus pouvant tenir dans un si petit sac que des paroles prononcées par mon amie.

Ce qui expliquait qu'en cet instant précis je sois assise devant ma coiffeuse, regardant d'un œil le reflet du miroir où j'apercevais Ashley fouiller dans mes placards et, de l'autre, la fenêtre qui me semblait la porte de sortie toute indiquée.

Un ou deux étages quand on était un sorcier, ça n'avait rien de bien méchant. Un petit os cassé ou un muscle froissé, peut-être, mais rien que Sainte-Mangouste ne pouvait réparer. Oui, il me suffisait de détourner son attention, courir, briser un carreau et courir le plus vite possible pour sauver ma peau.

Hé ! Mais j'étais une sorcière. Je pouvais aussi transplaner.

J'étais sérieusement en train d'envisager cette possibilité lorsque mon bourreau revint, les bras chargés d'autant de tenues qu'il en aurait fallu pour remplir une piscine et me noyer.

\- Ne prends pas cet air-là, ce ne sont que des tenues à jeter.

\- Des tenues à jet... Ashley Demetria Wilson ! Pose ce tas de vêtements tout de suite ou je te jure que ça va barder.

Elle stoppa net. J'avais touché le point sensible, ce deuxième prénom qu'elle tentait de camoufler par tous les moyens et qui résultait sans doute d'une trop forte dose de calmants donnés à sa mère après son accouchement. La mère d'Ashley était moldue et avait décidé d'aller dans un hôpital classique pour donner naissance à sa fille, refusant de mettre les pieds dans un endroit où les gens avaient des palmes à la place des mains. Elle avait été traumatisée des histoires que lui avait raconté bien innocemment le père d'Ashley, qui y officiait comme Guérisseur et qui était simplement ravi de pouvoir partager un peu de son monde avec elle. Mrs Wilson acceptait la magie et le fait que sa précieuse descendance préférait transformer des souris et se battre en duel plutôt que de prendre des cours de danse classique, mais pas plus.

\- Tu sais que je te hais, parfois ?

\- C'est réciproque. Pose ça tout de suite, répétai-je en tendant les mains vers mes pauvres vêtements destinés à la poubelle.

\- Mais ils sont affreux ! plaida-t-elle en essayant de reculer.

\- Peut-être, concédai-je tout en l'insultant mentalement, mais j'aime être habillée de vieux sacs informes. Alors laisse-moi cette dernière liberté et sors de cette chambre.

\- Tu ne veux pas être jolie devant Charlie ? roucoula-t-elle, machiavélique. Tu sais, après qu'il t'ai vue pleurer comme une fontaine...

\- Ashley...

\- Je pensais que tu voulais lui montrer qu'il avait eu raison de te préférer à Jade l'Infâme, mais j'ai dû me tromper.

\- Ashley, là n'est pas la question. Je n'irai pas à cette soirée, un point c'est tout.

\- Ton directeur aussi est invité, m'asséna-t-elle alors. Je pense que ça ferait mauvaise impression que son assistante ne daigne pas le suivre dans ses déplacements.

D'où tenait-elle ce genre de théories ?

\- Je pense qu'il pourra survivre sans un de mes cafés le temps d'une soirée.

\- Étant donné que tu ne sais pas les faire, sans doute. Mais je suis sûre qu'il compte sur ta présence et Charlie sera ravi de te voir.

\- Ma réponse est non et ce n'est pas négociable.

Pourquoi s'acharnait-elle à ce point sur ma prétendue relation avec Charlie ? Depuis le premier jour où je l'avais revu et dès la minute même où je lui en avais parlé, elle semblait persuadée qu'elle n'avait rien de mieux à faire que de me convaincre que nous étions le couple idéal. Si tel avait été le cas nous serions ensemble, non ?

\- Emelia, sois raisonnable.

\- Raisonnable sur quoi ? Je ne veux pas aller à cette soirée et ce n'est pas toi qui vas me faire changer d'avis.

\- Raisonnable à propos des conséquences de ta réponse sur l'état de ta maison après mon départ. On me surnomme "l'ouragan" dans le milieu du nettoyage à domicile.

Malgré moi, je souris. Elle m'imita et en profita pour me tendre le sac qu'elle avait apporté.

\- Regarde-les, au moins.

Vaincue, je jetai un œil et en extirpai un bout de tissu bleu nuit.

\- Tu n'aurais pas osé ?

\- Disons que c'est mon cadeau d'anniversaire en avance.

Le tissu en question était une robe que j'avais vu à de nombreuses reprises dans la vitrine d'une boutique hors de prix. Mon père avait proposé de me l'offrir mais j'avais toujours refusé, arguant le nombre de zéros après le un sur l'étiquette de satin accrochée au bustier. La robe plaquée contre moi, je me précipitai sur Ashley pour la serrer dans mes bras.

\- Merci. Tu te rends compte que maintenant je vais devoir redoubler d'efforts pour le tien ?

Elle me tapota l'épaule en ricanant.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu crois ? Cette robe est un investissement.

\- Tu sais que ce n'est pas ça qui va me convaincre d'aller jouer la potiche en soirée, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Je sais. Mais ce sera sans doute la meilleure occasion de la porter et je suis sûre que tu as envie de montrer cette robe au monde entier.

Il y eut un silence.

Touchée.

\- Allez, viens donc l'essayer.

Je n'étais pas une adepte des robes. Vraiment. Mais sentir le tissu soyeux contre ma peau et la lumière se refléter sur les délicates broderies me mit instantanément de bonne humeur. Qu'importe si je venais de me faire plaquer par un homme qui n'était même pas mon petit ami - pire, qui était déjà en couple - ou que j'avais fini la soirée avec un autre homme qui n'était pas non plus mon petit ami - mais qui cette fois avait le mérite d'être libre. J'avais la robe parfaite et une soirée prévue pour parader avec.

Seul problème : Charlie. Ou mon patron. Le directeur du département des Transports Magiques était un abominable vieux fou qui sentait le tabac et qui se croyait la huitième merveille du monde. J'aurais pu le mettre en première position de ma liste des personnes à éviter en toutes situations mais Charlie était récemment devenu ma priorité, ou plutôt ma non priorité. Entre sa mère et ma meilleure amie qui essayaient de voir en nous plus qu'il n'en aurait fallu, je préférais remettre les pendules à l'heure. L'éviter quelques semaines serait la solution idéale.

Cela dit, nous venions de décréter que nous étions amis. On n'évitait pas ses amis, selon le manuel de la bonne éducation.

Alors que faire ?

Je n'avais toujours pas trouvé de réponse en sortant de ma chambre, le lendemain soir. J'avais prévu de transplaner avec Ashley jusqu'à la salle réservée pour la soirée, mais plus je regardais ma montre et plus j'avais envie de rebrousser chemin, me cacher sous ma couette et faire comme si rien de tout ceci n'était arrivé.

\- Je n'aime pas les soirées, me suis-je plainte à Ashley une fois celle-ci entrée.

La sonnette était cassée et j'avais dû faire le pied de grue devant la porte pour éviter qu'elle ne tambourine comme une folle contre le bois verni, réveillant tous les voisins et détruisant par la même occasion le peu de bons rapports que nous avions avec eux.

Comme celle-ci ne me répondait pas je me suis tournée vers elle, surprise.

\- Quoi ?

\- Tu es...

A ce moment de l'histoire, les gens doivent certainement s'attendre à quelque chose du genre "tu es magnifique" ou, à la rigueur, "la robe n'est pas mal".

Moi ? J'ai eu le droit à :

\- Tu es sûre de ne pas avoir de problèmes de vue ? Est-ce que tu as remarqué à quel point ton maquillage était raté ?

Une pluie de compliments, vous dis-je.

\- On s'en fiche, allez viens. Personne ne va faire de remarque sur la réussite relative de mon maquillage.

\- Moi j'en fais une. Et Charlie en fera une aussi.

\- Est-ce que tu vas arrêter avec Charlie, oui ou non ?

Ma voix était devenue plus aiguë, signe que je m'énervais. Elle s'arrêta net d'essayer de me tirer vers les escaliers.

\- Em'...

\- Je sais pourquoi tu fais ça, je le _sais_. Mais ce que toi tu ne sais pas en revanche, c'est que ça ne sert à rien d'essayer de me changer les idées en me jetant dans les bras d'un autre, parce qu'il est...

Je me mis à renifler. Je ne voulais pas gâcher encore plus cette croûte que je m'étais appliquée sur le visage mais je savais que je pouvais exploser rien qu'à y penser.

\- Tu m'avais prévenue et je ne t'ai pas écoutée. Voilà. Tu es contente ? Matthew MacCordell a déjà une petite amie et c'était totalement stupide de ma part d'espérer que la pauvre gamine de Poudlard allait pouvoir enfin lui avouer ce qu'elle ressentait.

Je l'avais dis. Tant pis pour ma dignité.

Sans plus rien ajouter, je me précipitai dans les escaliers, m'engouffrai dans ma chambre et claquai la porte.

Je frottai mes yeux d'un geste rageur en me laissant tomber sur mon lit. Celui-ci grinça, comme s'il désapprouvait mon attitude. Eh bien ! J'allais avoir dix-neuf et je considérais que je pouvais très bien me passer de l'approbation de mon lit.

Trois coups discrets furent frappés contre ma porte.

\- Emelia ? me parvint une toute petite voix. J'entre.

\- Va-t-en, répondis-je d'un ton las. Je ne vais pas à cette soirée, laisse-moi tranquille.

L'instant d'après, Ashley s'était elle aussi assise sur mon lit et avait froncé les sourcils en entendant le grincement.

\- Tu es sûre qu'il n'est pas cassé ? Enfin là n'est pas le sujet, ajouta-t-elle en me détaillant des pieds à la tête. Tout d'abord tu vas aller à cette soirée, parce que j'ai mis ton nom sur la liste des invités et que tu sais très bien qu'on ne décommande pas ce genre d'événement sans en subir les conséquences. Je vais t'aider à te remaquiller histoire que tu ressembles à autre chose qu'à un mort vivant.

Elle me força à m'installer devant la coiffeuse et le spectacle que j'y vis était en effet un peu effrayant. L'eye-liner n'allait pas avec mes yeux, le blush était trop foncé et le far à paupière était violet, la seule couleur encore intacte de la trousse à maquillage abandonnée et retrouvée au fond d'un tiroir. C'était la dernière fois que j'expérimentais une technique soit disant "révolutionnaire" pour paraître jeune et branchée.

\- Je suis désolée, murmura-t-elle en m'attachant les cheveux pour dégager mon visage. Je ne voulais pas que ça se passe ainsi, ni que tu me le caches pour éviter un...

\- Un "je te l'avais bien dit", la coupai-je.

\- Oui, soupira-t-elle. Mais ce bellâtre n'est vraiment pas fait pour toi, Em', et je veux que tu t'en rendes compte. Tu vaux mieux que ça, même si tu es du genre à rester fidèle à ton amour d'enfance.

\- Je ne veux plus que tu reparles de me mettre en couple avec Charlie, assénai-je en lui tendant ma brosse.

\- Mais je...

\- Jure-le moi !

Elle me fixa longuement et je m'obligeai à sourire.

\- Ça va aller. J'ai simplement besoin d'oublier tout ça et de m'occuper un peu de moi. Je vais peut-être faire du gringue à mon patron pour qu'il m'accorde une promotion. Tu imagines ? Servir des biscuits en plus du café : le rêve !

Je faisais semblant, bien sûr. Je pensais avoir oublié cette amourette adolescente et j'y étais plutôt bien parvenue jusqu'à présent, mais j'avais sottement rallumé toutes les flammes de mon espoir une fois Matthew recroisé. Je m'étais dit que peut-être, après toutes ces années, le rêve pouvait devenir réalité. Parce que j'y croyais, que je me sentais capable d'y parvenir.

Un peu comme en ce jour de janvier, quelques semaines à peine après mon anniversaire, lorsque j'étais allée à l'hôpital pour voir ma mère et que les médecins m'avaient lancé, tout sourire, que son état s'améliorait. J'avais compris bien plus tard qu'il ne s'agissait que d'une tentative d'épargner l'enfant que j'étais, me consolant avec de fausses illusions tandis qu'un autre guérisseur, plus grave et à l'air compatissant, murmurait à mon père qu'elle ne passerait pas la nuit.

Dans les deux situations, j'y avais cru. Je n'aurais pas dû. Et mon cœur ne supportait plus de bondir de joie pour finalement se briser en éclats.

\- Tu es sûre ?

\- Certaine.

\- Alors tu m'accompagnes à la soirée ?

Je soupirai.

\- S'il le faut.

Elle souleva mes cheveux gaiement, même si je savais que cette gaité était forcée. Son regard scrutait mon reflet dans le miroir.

\- Parfait. Qu'est-ce que tu dirais de boucles ? Je suis sûre que ça t'irait bien.

\- Laisse mes cheveux comme ils sont, la menaçai-je. Contente-toi d'arranger ce qui me sert de visage.

\- En tout cas la robe te va vraiment bien, lança-t-elle en attrapant de quoi me refaire une beauté. J'avais peur que la taille ne soit pas bonne.

\- Que veux-tu, je ne maigris pas facilement.

\- Ce n'est pas faute de vous inculquer les principes d'une alimentation équilibrée.

\- Oui maman.

Elle fronça les sourcils.

\- Je suis trop jeune pour être mère. Ta grande sœur, à la rigueur, ou une tante monstrueusement sexy...

\- Ashley, la coupai-je. Mon maquillage. Nous sommes déjà en retard, et à moins que tu ne veuilles que je sorte dans cet état...

Je fis mine de me lever de ma chaise mais elle s'appuya de tout son poids sur mes épaules.

\- Pas un geste. Je m'y mets.

Après vingt minutes de dur labeur, nous pûmes enfin transplaner dans la salle réservée tout spécialement par l'entraîneur des Flèches pour leur grand événement. On pouvait entendre le son de la musique du dernier groupe à la mode ainsi que les éclats des voix des invités et je sentis mon corps se raidir. Je n'étais pas spécialement à l'aise dans ce genre de situation, préférant les soirées plus intimistes ou les réunions entre amis. Me frayer un passage à travers cette masse de gens inconnus ne me disait rien qui vaille.

\- Souris, tout va bien se passer.

La voix d'Ashley me parvint malgré le bourdonnement dans mes oreillers et j'arrivai à esquisser un sourire.

\- Du moment qu'on ne me demande pas de montrer mes prouesses sur un balai...

\- Je te promets d'essayer de sauver un maximum de personnes dans le cas contraire.

Sur ces paroles encourageantes, elle s'engagea d'un pas décidé vers la porte et disparut, cachée par tel joueur de Quidditch mondialement connu ou telle mannequin à la mode désireuse de faire sa promotion parmi les grands noms de l'industrie sportive. Je ne voyais pas quelle était ma place dans cet univers et m'apprêtai à rebrousser chemin lorsqu'une silhouette bien connue se plaça sur ma route.

\- Grant ? Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici ?

Élégant dans son habit de soirée, les cheveux domptés avec une sorte de gel que je soupçonnais être l'œuvre de Mrs Weasley, il me faisait face avec surprise et un rien de gêne. Sans doute aurait-il voulu, tout comme moi, oublier cette soirée.

\- Comme tu vois, je médite sur l'intérêt de participer ou non à de telles mondanités.

Ma tentative de faire de l'humour tomba à plat. Il me regardait fixement, passant de mes cheveux à l'ourlet du bas de ma robe comme s'il voulait capter les moindres détails de ma tenue, et cette inquisition silencieuse et brûlante me mit mal à l'aise. Qu'est-ce qu'il était en train de faire ?

Après une longue minute, il se décida enfin à reposer les yeux sur mon visage et se prépara à dire quelque chose, sans doute une banalité d'usage ou peut-être un sort d'oubli, allez savoir. Mais il fut coupé par l'arrivée d'une troisième personne qui n'était autre que le chef de mon département, aussi connu comme la seule personne capable d'ingurgiter jusqu'à cinq tasses par jour de mon café sans tomber malade ou même ressentir un malaise passager. Si je ne le trouvais pas aussi ennuyeux je pense que je pourrais l'admirer.

\- Emelia, ma petite. Vous avez reçu votre invitation ? Qu'est-ce que vous faites là dehors dans le froid ? Rentrez vite, je vais vous présenter à quelques amis.

\- Bonjour Monsieur, je ne me sens pas très bien et je comptais...

\- Allons donc, vous verrez qu'après un bon verre de vin chaud et une danse vous vous sentirez pousser des ailes. Les jeunes doivent s'amuser, n'est-ce pas ? Vous aussi jeune homme, ne m'obligez pas à me répéter.

Il nous poussa énergiquement à l'intérieur et, dans la mêlée, je sentis le corps de Charlie pressé contre mon dos et mes hanches. Tout naturellement, parce que j'étais son amie et que je ne voulais pas qu'il se perde ou qu'il tombe sous la poigne encore forte du vieil homme, je pris sa main dans la mienne lorsqu'elle arriva à ma portée. Si son visage resta inexpressif, ses doigts se resserrèrent autour des miens et c'est ainsi liés que nous arrivâmes à destination...

... avant d'être brusquement séparés par un couple riant aux éclats, qui se dirigeait vers le comptoir pour des rafraichissements.

La chaleur que j'avais ressentie se changea alors en un froid glacial, un sentiment de perte qui m'envahit et me fit peur. Quelle bêtise venais-je encore de commettre ?

Je n'avais qu'une chose à dire : pitié, faites que Mrs Weasley ne soit pas sur la liste des invités.


	6. Chapter 6

**MERCI à** **: **Guest, bellarkeBB, Elorah, Praxagora, Fuyuki417, Crey, Autumn, Lena, yoh-nee.

* * *

**Novembre 1990 (2) : Briller en société tu tenteras****.**

Il fallait que je parte.

Ne faisant pas attention à Charlie qui m'appelait, je tournai les talons, éclair de soie bleue disparaissant dans la foule. Il y avait comme un air de cette héroïne moldue qu'appréciaient tant les enfants mais, contrairement à elle, je n'avais pas perdu l'une de mes chaussures et aucun prince n'allait me courir après pour me la remettre au pied. Qui pouvait d'ailleurs oublier une chaussure sans paraître stupide, de nos jours ? Cette Cendrillon devait avoir un secret.

Considérant que j'avais mis assez de distance entre nous et me sentant fatiguée après seulement quelques mètres de marche rapide, je me laissai tomber sur une chaise pour regarder d'un œil morne les danseurs sur la piste. Ils semblaient tous posséder une joie de vivre qui me faisait défaut, tournoyant en riant entre les bras de leurs partenaires, et je me demandai comment ils faisaient. Une substance illicite discrètement versée dans leurs verres, certainement.

Faisons un résumé rapide de la situation : j'avais mal aux pieds alors que je n'avais ces talons que depuis quelques minutes, j'avais chaud, je voulais rentrer et en plus de ça je venais de paraître complètement ridicule aux yeux de Charlie. Super soirée, non, vraiment. Depuis quand est-ce que je me laissais mener par le bout du nez par Ashley ?

"..."

Question stupide. Depuis toujours.

La musique s'arrêta le temps que l'orchestre prenne un rafraîchissement. Le brouhaha ambiant de la grande salle n'en était que plus perceptible mais, étrangement, il semblait moins menaçant. Je ne savais pas combien de temps durait une soirée de ce genre mais tout portait à croire que les musiciens reprenaient des forces afin de pouvoir jouer toute la nuit.

Ne possédant pas de corset, la robe ne m'obligeait pas à rester droite et je n'en avais d'ailleurs pas l'intention. Les coudes appuyés sur les genoux et le menton dans mes mains, je devais donner une image très peu digne de moi-même. Un couple qui passa devant moi me le fit comprendre en détournant le regard de ma pauvre carcasse et je me redressai aussitôt.

\- Mais pourquoi est-ce que je suis venue ? marmonnai-je une nouvelle fois.

Je m'attendais presque à ce qu'un esprit divin me réponde, là, dans le creux de mon oreille, mais la seule chose que j'entendis fut la musique qui reprenait et les couples qui se dirigeaient vers la piste dans un froufrou de soie élégant. De nouveau les couples, tournoyant, virevoltant, pendant ce qui me parut être une éternité. Peut-être devrais-je me mêler à la foule au lieu de rester là comme une pestiférée ?

Comme une réponse à ma question silencieuse, un homme entre deux âges s'approcha de moi en donnant l'impression qu'il allait m'inviter à danser. L'angoisse m'assaillit et je fis mine de me pencher vers mon voisin pour lui parler, mais ce dernier me regarda d'une telle façon que je me recroquevillai sur mon siège. S'il avait tout l'air d'un papy gâteau avec ses favoris blancs et son air soigné, il venait en un seul regard méprisant de briser cette belle apparence. Sans me l'avoir expressément dit, le message était clair : "non mais pour qui te prend, jeune fille, à vouloir seulement oser m'adresser la parole ?"

Message reçu.

Ce qui ne résolvait pas mon problème de danse. Il y avait un monde entre se dire que, peut-être, il était possible que j'aille danser, et se faire inviter pour réellement le faire. J'étais quelqu'un qui faisait beaucoup de projets et qui n'en réalisait pas beaucoup.

Mais l'homme avançait toujours, ses yeux fixés sur moi montrant clairement son intention. Un regard désespéré aux alentours me fit rapidement comprendre qu'il n'y avait aucune issue. Pas d'ami à saluer, pas de toilettes à proximité, rien que la perspective de devoir refuser une demande courtoise et passer pour la pire des... Jade. Voilà, j'allais me transformer en Jade Sterning, qui devait décevoir tellement d'admirateurs à la minute qu'elle ne pouvait plus les compter. Bon, dans mon cas le mot "admirateur" était mal choisi, mais vous voyez le principe.

J'allai me lever pour me mettre à faire Merlin sait quoi, passer pour une folle et étouffer dans l'œuf toute tentative de rapprochement futur, mais un verre rempli d'un liquide rosé apparut devant moi. Pas tout seul, je vous rassure. Il y avait une main autour de ce verre.

\- J'ai comme l'impression que vous avez besoin d'un rafraîchissement.

Bien qu'on m'ait toujours dit qu'il ne fallait pas accepter de verre d'un inconnu, je pris celui qu'on me tendait avec reconnaissance, observant du coin de l'œil mon futur ex partenaire de danse s'en aller à la recherche d'un autre victime. Bénis soient les serveurs attentifs.

Le contact frais contre ma peau me fit un bien fou et j'adressai un sourire à l'homme face à moi.

\- Vous avez de bonnes impressions.

Il s'assit sur le siège à côté du mien et laissa son regard parcourir la piste de danse.

\- Sacrée soirée, hein ?

Surprise de le voir s'arrêter dans son service et surtout agir comme un client au nez et à la barbe de ses employeurs, j'hochai néanmoins la tête.

\- Il y a énormément de monde et de nombreuses célébrités. Les principaux intéressés doivent être satisfaits.

\- Vous voulez dire l'équipe ?

Il se renversa sur le dossier de la chaise en soupirant. La musique plutôt rapide qui résonnait depuis quelques minutes devint un rythme lent et suave, et de nombreux couples vinrent sur la piste en tirant derrière eux l'élu de leur cœur. Inconsciemment, je cherchai Charlie du regard sans l'apercevoir. Il devait sans doute discuter avec d'anciens membres des Flèches : après tout, c'était le but de la soirée.

\- Je ne crois pas qu'elle ait vraiment son mot à dire dans ce genre d'événement. Il faut plutôt remercier les sponsors, les agents, les organisateurs et tout ce beau monde qui gravite autour des joueurs.

\- Vous semblez bien au courant, remarquai-je en replaçant mon attention sur lui.

Il esquissa un demi sourire.

\- Disons que j'ai mes sources.

J'avalai une gorgée de ce qu'il y avait dans mon verre. C'était frais et délicieux, et aussi complètement inconnu de mes papilles. Avec curiosité, je lui demandai ce que c'était.

\- Aucune idée. Mais il m'a semblé entendre que la couleur rose venait du sirop de pamplemousse. Est-ce que vous sentez le pamplemousse ? me demanda-t-il avec le plus grand sérieux.

Bien que l'idée qu'un serveur ne puisse pas reconnaître l'alcool qu'il servait me laissait perplexe, je ne fis aucun commentaire. Après tout, j'avais bien gardé des enfants sans avoir aucune compétence dans ce domaine.

J'eus une pensée fugace pour les Weasley, la petite Ginny qui aurait admiré les tenues de soirée, les jumeaux qui auraient trouvé le moyen de faire tomber les danseurs et d'empoisonner les boissons, Bill qui aurait essayé de changer la calme musique pour un rock sorcier indépendant, ou encore Percy qui se serait certainement enfermé dans les toilettes pour réviser ses examens en maudissant sa famille de l'avoir trainé ici. Ils me manquaient, je n'aurais jamais cru ça possible.

\- Est-ce que tout va bien ?

Je me repris.

\- Oui, oui, excusez-moi.

Devant son air interrogateur, je crus bon d'ajouter :

\- Je pensais à des enfants que j'avais gardé. Leur amusement à cette soirée aurait été proportionnel aux dégâts occasionnés.

\- Vraiment ? Alors je regrette qu'ils n'aient pas été invités.

Il semblait sincère et nous discutâmes un moment de mes aventures weasleyesques, qui lui arrachèrent sourires et même éclats de rire à de nombreuses reprises. Savoir que je ne le reverrai certainement pas facilitait mes confidences qui, sans cela, auraient été quelque peu gênantes.

\- Complètement chauve ? Vous plaisantez ?

\- Pas du tout, affirmai-je avec une grimace. Et son amoureux transi m'en veut encore encore, j'en suis persuadée.

La conversation avec cet homme était vraiment agréable. Nous parlions comme si nous nous connaissions depuis toujours, certainement grâce à lui et à la facilité qu'il avait de vous écouter et de réagir à ce que vous disiez. Il avait passé un bras autour du dossier de ma chaise, sans chercher de rapprochement physique, simplement à l'aise, et je ne m'étais pas éloignée.

Il finit par me demander mon nom après plus de vingt minutes d'anecdotes en tous genres. Peut-être aurions-nous dû commencer par là.

\- Emelia.

\- Emelia comment ? insista-t-il avec un délicieux sourire tout en remettant une mèche de mes cheveux derrière mon oreille.

\- Emelia tout court, répliquai-je en lui tapant sur les doigts.

Il ouvrit de grands yeux innocents et éloigna sa main, m'arrachant un sourire sans que je n'y prenne garde.

Comment pouvais-je rester là et ne pas m'enfuir en courant ? Merlin, est-ce que j'étais en train de flirter sans même m'en rendre compte ? C'était tout à fait mon genre et l'alcool qui s'insinuait lentement en moi n'aidait pas vraiment.

\- Et vous ?

\- Jamie. On pourrait croire que c'est un diminutif mais je vous facilite la tâche : ça n'en est pas un.

\- Ça m'évitera de réfléchir toute la soirée, je vous remercie.

\- Tout le plaisir est pour moi.

Il se mit à fredonner l'air que jouait l'orchestre à ce moment précis, puis se tourna vers moi.

\- Vous dansez ?

Mais ils voulaient tous m'inviter à danser, ma parole.

J'eus un regard à la fois admiratif et désespéré sur les couples, sachant pertinemment que si j'essayais de les imiter je me retrouverais aussitôt les quatre fers en l'air. Mais pouvait-on refuser une invitation à danser sous prétexte qu'on était un mauvais danseur ? Je veux dire, il me serait certainement reconnaissant de lui éviter une honte pareille, mais comment le saurait-il sans m'avoir au préalable fait valser ?

Cercle vicieux.

Alors que je m'apprêtais à répondre, une silhouette se découpa du reste de la foule et se dirigea droit vers nous.

\- Field ? On te demande pour signer des autographes. Un vieux richard qui a sponsorisé un match pendant un moment d'égarement et qui attend sa récompense, j'imagine. Oh, pardon, ajouta-t-il d'un ton confus en voyant que son interlocuteur n'était pas seul.

Le dénommé Field eut un sourire en coin qui creusa d'adorables fossettes dans sa joue.

\- Je suis sûr qu'elle ne le répètera pas. N'est-ce pas ?

Sans réfléchir à ce que je faisais, je mimai une fermeture éclair sur ma bouche. Ils rirent tous les deux.

\- Alors c'est parfait. Emelia tout court, j'ai été ravi de faire votre connaissance.

Avant que je ne puisse faire de remarque sur mon nouveau surnom, il avait disparu. Mortifiée de ma stupidité, je me consolai en me disant que plus jamais je ne croiserai Jamie Field, le serveur étrange qui discutait avec les clients au lieu de faire son travail.

Fronçant les sourcils, je me dis néanmoins que ce nom ne m'était pas inconnu. Pour quelle raison ? Et d'ailleurs, pourquoi un serveur aurait-il besoin de signer des autographes ?

Une serveuse, cette fois officielle si je me fiais à son uniforme, me tendit un verre au liquide transparent dont les fines bulles remontaient à la surface à un rythme régulier. Elle me tendit également un programme en souriant, me prévenant qu'il y allait bientôt y avoir un discours de l'organisateur de la soirée ainsi que du capitaine de l'équipe des Flèches. Elle me demanda si je désirai autre chose et, à ma réponse négative, entreprit d'aller servir mes voisins.

Il fallait que je trouve Ashley. Sa future proie pas-si-intéressée-que-ça allait bientôt prendre la parole et elle aurait besoin de tout mon soutien pour ne pas se jeter sur lui. Pour l'embrasser ou l'étrangler, ça je n'en savais rien, tout dépendrait sans doute du degré d'alcool contenu dans son organisme.

Les applaudissements retentirent tandis qu'Ethan Brett, directeur des jeux et sports magiques et accessoirement au centre des pensées de ma meilleure amie, montait sur scène. Il portait un élégant costume anthracite, condition essentielle pour cette occasion, mais il donnait l'impression de n'avoir jamais rien porté d'autre de sa vie tant cette allure stricte et impersonnelle lui allait à la perfection.

Ses yeux d'un bleu métallique balayèrent la salle avec indifférence et je compris qu'il n'avait pas plus envie que moi d'être ici. Sauf qu'il n'avait pas de jolie robe à montrer, lui. Ah, et aussi qu'il était un peu le centre de la soirée, quand même. Mais à part ça, tout pareil.

Je ne voyais vraiment pas ce qu'Ashley pouvait lui trouver. Elle avait un goût douteux certain pour les hommes, de mon point de vue, et tombait rarement sur la perle rare avec qui elle pouvait envisager le mariage et les enfants. Mais elle avait toujours réussi à fixer son attention sur des personnes ayant plus ou moins les mêmes centres d'intérêts qu'elle. De quoi pouvait-on parler avec une statue ?

\- Merci à tous d'être venu, lança-t-il sobrement avant d'être à nouveau coupé par les applaudissements.

Ashley n'était visible nulle part et je n'osais pas bouger pour aller la chercher tandis qu'il débitait son discours, d'une voix ennuyée mais ferme et presque envoûtante. Tous étaient pendus à ses lèvres, au moindre mot qu'il pouvait prononcer. Peut-être était-ce ça, son atout séduction, cette aura d'autorité et de charisme qui émanait de lui. Je ne pensais pas Ashley si faible psychologiquement pour se laisser avoir par ce genre de passe-passe.

Occupée à réfléchir sur les inclinaisons amoureuses de mes amis, je n'entendis pas tout de suite qu'il avait terminé de parler. Il avait manifestement réduit ses paroles au strict nécessaire et semblait impatient de quitter le devant de la scène. Je fus donc surprise d'entendre une autre voix présenter le prochain invité sur la scène.

\- Accueillons maintenant le capitaine de l'équipe des Flèches, qui aimerait remercier les sponsors et tous les invités pour cette magnifique soirée.

\- Vous venez de résumer la moitié de mon discours, lança une voix amusée.

Cette remarque arracha quelques gloussements dans la salle et je levai les yeux, curieuse, avant de me figer.

Pourquoi est-ce que je devais être surprise que ce genre de chose m'arrive ? _Pourquoi ?_

\- Je suis certain que vous vous en tirerez à merveille. Mesdames et messieurs, Jamie Field, capitaine des Flèches d'Appleby !

Je me mis à reculer tandis qu'il prenait place sous les applaudissements. Il fallait que j'évite son regard, coûte que coûte. Il fallait qu'il oublie la gourde à qui il avait apporté un verre et qui avait cru qu'il était un serveur. Il fallait...

\- Hé, vous ne pouvez pas faire attention ?

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers moi tandis que l'homme que je venais de bousculer se frottait le bras, l'air mauvais. Je sentis mes joues brûler si fort que je crus que de la vapeur allait sortir de mes oreilles et je marmonai une excuse inaudible en continuant de reculer vers le fond de la salle. En vain. Jamie m'avait vue et semblait se retenir de rire. Il se moquait de moi !

Je n'avais désormais plus aucune dignité à sauver. Me frayant tant bien que mal un passage au travers de la masse humaine qui m'entourait, je me mis en quête de la sortie. Mais éviter le bûcher ne faisait que vous jeter à corps perdu dans un autre type de torture, à savoir la noyade : Charlie se tenait face à moi, pour sa défense aussi surpris de me voir que je l'étais de tomber sur lui. Point positif, il ne fit aucun commentaire sur ma fuite précédente.

\- Tu t'en vas déjà ?

\- Je suis fatiguée, mentis-je en essayant d'avoir l'air adéquat.

Il fronça les sourcils et m'observa un instant, avant de hausser les épaules.

\- Je t'accompagne.

\- Non, non, reste, tu as sans doute des personnes à aller voir.

\- Très franchement, je ne serais pas venu si tu n'avais pas été là. Entendre à dix ou vingt reprises à quel point je devais regretter d'avoir quitté l'équipe et sacrifié ma carrière prometteuse, ce n'est pas spécialement ce que j'ai coutume d'appeler une bonne soirée.

\- Les autres membres de l'équipe t'ont dit ça ? m'étonnai-je en tentant de ne pas donner d'importance à la première partie de sa phrase.

\- Pas exactement, mais c'est tout comme.

Il continua devant mon air interrogateur.

\- Ils se sont montrés polis, curieux de mon choix de vie, et ils ont fini par m'expliquer leurs projets, l'avenir du club, ce qu'on aurait pu faire tous ensemble si j'étais resté, et surtout à quel point ça devait être "reposant" de s'occuper d'animaux au lieu de mener leur vie. _Reposant_, répéta-t-il avec une moue de dégoût. Selon eux, j'ai choisi de m'occuper de dragons pour éviter de passer ma vie à souffrir en restant assis sur un balai. Et je ne te parle même pas de cette façon de mettre les autres en-dehors de la conversation lorsqu'ils discutent de choses qu'eux seuls peuvent comprendre.

Il paraissait tellement remonté que je posai la main sur son bras pour l'apaiser. Il regarda ma main avant de poser la sienne par-dessus. Je me raidis aussitôt mais sans oser bouger : après tout, j'avais choisi de le toucher et Charlie n'avait pas l'air bien du tout. Peut-être était-ce sa manière de me remercier de lui porter attention.

\- Tout ça pour dire que si je pouvais avoir des regrets, et je ne dis pas que c'est le cas, mais si j'en avais avant de venir, c'est fini, je n'en ai plus aucun.

Ses doigts traçaient machinalement des cercles sur ma peau et je frémis à ce contact. Il ne paraissait pas le remarquer et continua de parler, les yeux dans le vague.

\- Le point positif de cette soirée est qu'elle m'a fait comprendre beaucoup de choses, en particulier le fait que je n'aurais jamais pu évoluer dans ce genre d'univers. Je n'ai plus rien à faire ici, et si tu t'en vas je viens avec toi.

\- Je suis venue avec une amie, parvins-je à articuler au prix d'un grand effort. J'étais en train de la chercher quand je t'ai croisé.

Peut-être consentirait-elle à écourter la soirée maintenant que son chef était passé. Mais j'avais des doutes, sachant à quel point elle pouvait aimer les soirées et surtout celles où quatre-vingt dix pour cent des invités étaient des gens riches, célèbres, beaux pour la plupart et liés de près ou de loin au Quidditch. Qui ne tente rien n'a rien, il fallait au moins que je la prévienne de mon départ.

\- Alors cherchons-la et partons. Tu veux aller prendre un verre ?

L'idée de passer du temps en sa compagnie après l'épisode bizarre de tout à l'heure et celui encore plus bizarre qui venait de se produire ne me disait rien qui vaille, mais je n'avais pas non plus envie de retourner chez moi. C'était un dilemme auquel je n'avais pas de solution et je commençais à me dire que j'avais eu beaucoup de choix cornéliens à faire depuis le début de la soirée.

\- Tenez, la voilà. Em', on est là !

Jamie était descendu de scène sans que je m'en rende compte, trop occupée à l'éviter puis à discuter avec Charlie, et avait croisé la route d'Ashley qui l'avait amené jusqu'à notre petit groupe sans se soucier de savoir s'il était le bienvenu. Il avait manifestement demandé après moi car elle tendait la main dans ma direction.

Maintenant que je savais qui il était, je me demandais comment j'avais pu le confondre avec un serveur. Il avait la carrure d'un joueur associée à celle, plus particulière, d'un batteur, carrure qui ne pouvait certainement pas se gagner en servant des verres à longueur de journée. La dernière victoire des Flèches les avait propulsés au rang de célébrités et tout le monde, même un allergique au sport, connaissait son visage. Tout le monde sauf moi, apparemment. Il faut dire que suivre d'un œil absent le Quidditch à Poudlard avait été mon unique et plus grosse contribution au milieu sportif.

\- Vous partez déjà ?

Il savait que je ne l'avais pas reconnu lors de notre première rencontre, je le voyais parfaitement à la lueur d'amusement qui brillait dans ses yeux. Je lui offris mon plus beau sourire crispé, qui avait dû être un sourire naturel dans une autre vie.

\- Oui, nous sommes un peu fatigués. Mais c'était une très belle soirée, vraiment.

Il s'apprêta à répliquer lorsqu'il aperçut Charlie à mes côtés. Il s'avança vers lui en une grande enjambée et lui tapa sur l'épaule d'un geste familier.

\- Charlie ! J'ai cherché à te parler pendant des heures sans y parvenir. La peste soit des sponsors et de leurs demandes d'autographes, ajouta-t-il en me faisant un clin d'œil. Tu pars aussi ?

\- Il se trouve que je suis l'accompagnateur de ces dames, répondit Charlie d'un ton neutre mais un peu froid.

Jamie leva un sourcil, perplexe. J'en conclus qu'il n'était pas habitué à ce genre de réaction venant de son ancien poulain et je me demandai quelle mouche avait piqué Charlie pour lui parler sur ce ton.

\- Tu as pu parler aux gars, dernièrement ? Tu leur manques, tu sais. Le remplaçant qu'on t'a trouvé ne t'arrive pas à la cheville.

Charlie pensait qu'il avait été invité uniquement pour être convaincu de retourner dans l'équipe et peut-être était-ce le cas, à en juger par les commentaires des autres joueurs à son égard. Pourtant Jamie ne semblait pas le complimenter en ayant une idée derrière la tête. Il paraissait simplement regretter son absence et soulignait ses qualités comme le ferait un supérieur.

\- Enfin, j'imagine que tu avais de bonnes raisons. Toujours pas brûlé par tes bestioles, hm ?

Charlie s'autorisa finalement un bref sourire et lui envoya un coup d'épaule en réponse.

\- Pas encore, mais je peux m'arranger pour te les présenter. Tu te feras une idée précise de ce que mes "bestioles" sont capables de faire.

\- Hors de question, répliqua Jamie en levant les mains en signe d'apaisement. Ce merveilleux corps d'athlète est assuré pour des milliers de Gallions et je suis le dernier espoir de remporter le match de la ligue internationale. Les sponsors et les fans risquent de ne pas apprécier une trace de morsure, même affectueuse.

\- J'ai toujours su que tu étais un trouillard, soupira Charlie.

Son ancien capitaine eut un large sourire et lui ébouriffa les cheveux.

\- Je sais que je te l'ai déjà dit, gamin, mais je te souhaite bonne chance. N'écoute pas les autres, ils sont simplement jaloux que tu n'aies plus à supporter mes discours d'avant-match.

Ashley se racla la gorge pour mettre fin à ce petit intermède amical et s'adressa à Jamie avec une surprenante familiarité mêlée d'autorité. Elle se comportait toujours comme ça quand elle était au travail ou dans une situation équivalente - nos binômes de Botanique s'en souvenaient encore. Je me surpris à penser qu'elle avait peut-être quelques points commun avec son patron. Je ne savais pas, par contre, pour qui c'était un compliment et pour qui c'était une insulte.

\- Vous avez promis de me présenter à votre poursuiveur, pour mon étude de projet. Vous vouliez voir Emelia, c'est fait, est-ce qu'on peut y aller ?

\- C'est vrai, répondit-il en posant les yeux sur moi un instant. Partez devant, je vous rejoins.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel mais ne répliqua pas. Je l'arrêterai juste au moment où elle tournait les talons.

\- Ça ne te dérange pas que j'y aille ? On se voit dans la semaine pour prendre un verre et discuter ?

Elle agita la main, sans doute sa méthode la plus rapide et efficace pour acquiescer sans se fatiguer à utiliser des phrases complètes, et partit d'un pas décidé en direction des autres joueurs qui s'étaient réunis autour de leur entraîneur et de quelques sponsors. Ne restaient plus que Charlie, Jamie et moi, et une incroyable tension régnait entre nous sans que je sache pourquoi.

\- Bien, tentai-je dans l'optique de détendre l'atmosphère. Bon courage avec Ashley, je peux vous dire qu'elle ne sera pas de tout repos jusqu'à au moins...

\- Est-ce qu'on peut se revoir ? me coupa Jamie d'un ton décidé, bien loin des personnages à la fois décalé, amusant, charismatique ou paternel que j'avais vus au cours de la soirée.

\- ... demain matin. Pardon ?

Charlie semblait aussi abasourdi que moi et j'étais persuadée que, si je n'avais pas demandé à le faire répéter, il s'en serait lui-même chargé.

\- Je n'ai pas pu vous inviter à danser alors je tiens à vous inviter à déjeuner, expliqua-t-il en sortant un morceau de parchemin dans sa poche, sans doute initialement prévu pour un énième autographe.

Il griffonna rapidement quelques mots dessus, me le tendit, sourit à Charlie et partit à la suite d'Ashley sans me laisser l'opportunité de lui donner une réponse. Charlie et moi restâmes silencieux quelques instants avant de nous regarder.

\- Eh bien... tenta-t-il en me voyant regarder le papier dans ma main sans trop comprendre. J'imagine que tu viens de te faire approximativement la moitié du Royaume-Uni comme ennemie. Je parle de la moitié féminine, ajouta-t-il en voyant un groupe de jeunes femmes suivre Jamie du regard tandis qu'il jouait des coudes pour ne pas se faire avaler par la masse de ses admirateurs.

\- Arrête, soufflai-je en enfouissant l'objet de notre attention au fond de mon sac, déterminée à ne plus y penser.

Je n'allais tout de même pas jouer à la groupie en acceptant cette "demande" à sortir forcée ! J'eus un bref remord à imaginer Jamie attendant seul à sa table, ne croyant pas que je puisse me défiler, puis secouai la tête. Je n'avais rien demandé, tant pis pour lui s'il se faisait des idées.

\- On va le prendre ce verre ? ajoutai-je en le tirant par le bras dans un élan désespéré de me changer les idées.

Il résista, planté sur ses deux pieds comme un chêne massif, et mes maigres forces purent à peine le faire vaciller.

\- Tu vas accepter ?

\- Quoi donc ? demandai-je innocemment en cherchant à ne pas croiser son regard, cherchant la sortie la plus proche.

\- Son invitation.

Qu'est-ce qu'il était en train de me faire, là ? Un discours paternaliste sur qui me méritait et qui ne me méritait pas ?

\- Je ne sais pas, avouai-je avec franchise. Je ne sais pas pourquoi il m'a invitée alors je ne sais pas non plus si je dois accepter.

Ses lèvre se pincèrent puis il me regarda attentivement, mon regard toujours perplexe face à cette situation et le bout de papier froissé qu'il imaginait au fond de ma poche. Il soupira.

\- S'il y a bien une chose que je sais sur Jamie Field, c'est qu'il n'est pas du genre à faire ce dont il n'a pas envie.

\- Tu le connais depuis longtemps ? demandai-je tout autant par curiosité que pour détourner la conversation.

Il me prit par le coude pour m'entraîner vers la sortie, évitant les autres invités avec l'habitude du joueur aux prises avec un Cognard. L'air frais nous surprit après la chaleur étouffante de la salle mais cela nous fit du bien. Je respirai une longue bouffée, attendant sa réponse qui ne venait pas. En me retournant vers lui, je vis son visage à la fois rêveur et tendu, plongé dans de vieux souvenirs qu'il avait tenté d'oublier.

\- Depuis la fin de ma cinquième année. Plusieurs entraîneurs ou capitaines d'équipes nationales sont invités à assister aux matchs à Poudlard chaque année, afin qu'ils puissent juger du niveau et pourquoi pas dénicher une potentielle nouvelle recrue. Beaucoup ne répondent pas, par manque de temps ou de places disponibles, mais Jamie venait justement de recevoir la démission d'un joueur suite à un scandale dans la presse.

Le vent se leva, soulevant certaines de ses mèches rousses, et je me mis à frissonner sous le tissu léger de ma robe. L'éclat de la lune ne me permettait pas de distinguer ses traits avec précision, mais son profil se découpait nettement et j'observai la mince cicatrice dans son cou. Pourquoi ne l'avais-je jamais remarqué ? Elle était sans doute le vestige d'une ancienne griffure et venait à peine de finir de cicatriser, disparaissant petit à petit sous la couche de nouvelle peau qui ne parviendrait cependant pas à la masquer entièrement. J'imaginais le reste de son corps, tentant de découvrir à quels autres endroits il pouvait avoir été blessé, avant de me reprendre.

\- Gryffondor jouait un match, ce jour-là. Je ne sais pas s'il avait fait exprès de choisir l'un des plus importants de la saison ou si c'était simplement une question d'emploi du temps, mais il est venu me voir à la fin de la rencontre, dans les vestiaires.

Un bref sourire étira ses lèvres. Sans doute revoyait-il l'adolescent boudeur, les vêtements trempés de sueur et le visage rougi par le froid et l'effort, assis sur le banc des vestiaires en maudissant ses adversaires.

\- Nous avions perdu mais j'avais attrapé le vif d'or, la situation la plus frustrante. Mes coéquipiers avaient tenté de me calmer mais je bouillonnais et j'étais resté seul pour essayer de me calmer. Je crois que je prenais trop à cœur les victoires et les défaites de l'équipe, comme si tout reposait sur moi, l'attrapeur, plus que sur le reste des joueurs. J'étais vraiment présomptueux, à l'époque.

\- Je ne pense pas que tu aies été présomptueux, le corrigeai-je d'une voix douce. Après tout c'est vrai que la victoire d'une équipe dépend beaucoup de l'attrapeur.

Il haussa les épaules.

\- Peut-être, mais cette défaite a montré que ce n'est pas toujours le cas. Tout repose sur la cohésion de l'équipe et chaque poste fait partie d'une unité essentielle sans laquelle rien n'est possible. Un seul joueur ne peut pas en soutenir sept.

Je commençais à comprendre quelle avait dû être sa scolarité à Poudlard, et surtout sa place dans l'équipe. Jeune recrue prometteuse, très rapidement devenu l'un des meilleurs attrapeurs jamais formés dans le collège de sorcellerie, il avait dû ployer sous la pression et se persuader que sur ses seules épaules reposaient l'échec ou la réussite des matchs de son équipe. Arrivé très vite et très tôt au sommet, il avait regardé le vide sous lui, les regards jaloux, admiratifs et confiants d'une horde de supporters, et avait tout fait pour ne jamais les décevoir. Il étouffait sous la pression et avait préféré l'exil au lent et inexorable flétrissement de son être et de sa passion. Comment les Flèches ne l'avaient-ils pas compris ?

\- Quoiqu'il en soit, Jamie et venu et m'a trouvé là, le vif d'or toujours dans la main et des pensées négatives plein la tête. Il s'est assis à côté de moi, m'a tendu sa carte et m'a simplement lancé : "Rendez-vous dans deux ans".

J'effleurai le parchemin dans ma poche du bout des doigts. J'imaginais très bien cette façon à la fois autoritaire et désinvolte de distribuer ses faveurs et ses attentions. Charlie ne remarqua pas mon geste, perdu dans ses pensées, et j'en fus heureuse. A la fois car cela lui permettait de se replonger dans de vieux souvenirs et également car j'avais peur qu'il ne revienne sur notre ancienne discussion.

\- Je n'ai pas compris ce qu'il voulait dire, au départ. Je lui ai même lancé "Mais nous avons perdu !" d'un ton si désespéré et en même temps si rageur qu'il a éclaté de rire. Il a posé sa carte sur le banc et s'est levé. Il m'a prit le bras, m'a relevé et a regardé le vif d'or qui battait des ailes dans ma paume. "Ce n'est pas la victoire ou la défaite qui sont importantes. C'est la manière dont on y parvient. Tu seras un grand joueur, et les grands joueurs doivent affronter l'échec plus souvent que les autres pour devenir encore meilleurs." J'avais quinze ans et c'était la première fois qu'on me disait que j'avais le droit d'être imparfait.

Il continua son récit en regardant les étoiles, comme s'il avait oublié ma présence. Mais je savais que lui comme moi étions conscients de la présence de l'autre, entendant à peine les échos de la musique derrière nous.

Jamie était parti, laissant le jeune Charlie méditer sur ses paroles. L'adolescent était resté plus d'une heure dans les vestiaires avant d'en sortir, calme et décidé. Dans sa poche se trouvait la carte de Jamie Field, capitaine de l'équipe des Flèches. Un an plus tard, il participait aux sélections de l'équipe de réserve. L'année d'après, son diplôme de sorcier s'était couplé à une titularisation en bonne et due forme dans l'une des plus grandes équipes nationales. Et, après seulement un match qu'ils avaient d'ailleurs remporté, la jeune vedette avait tout plaqué pour partir en Roumanie. Le conte de fée superbement commencé venait de voler en éclats et la presse en avait fait des gorges chaudes pendant plusieurs semaines.

\- Et puis je suis revenu, conclut-il en se tournant finalement vers moi avec un léger sourire. J'ai été vraiment surpris de te voir, ce jour-là. Tu n'avais pas changé depuis Poudlard.

\- Ce n'est pas comme si ça faisait dix ans qu'on avait perdu contact, répondis-je en riant. J'espère ne pas être totalement méconnaissable après seulement quelques années.

\- Et moi, est-ce que j'ai changé ? dit-il d'un ton sérieux en me regardant droit dans les yeux.

Je m'arrêtai de rire, ne comprenant pas le sens de sa question et le sérieux avec lequel il l'avait posée.

\- Eh bien... Tu as un peu vieilli j'imagine, tentai-je avec précaution. Après tout, la dernière fois que je t'ai vu tu avais quelque chose comme seize ans, c'est ça ? Pendant ma remise de diplôme.

J'oubliais parfois que nous avions un an de différence, tant il paraissait plus que son âge avec son corps rendu robuste par les entraînements et la vie au grand air, et moi plus jeune par ma délicatesse de plante d'intérieur.

\- D'ailleurs c'est bientôt ton anniversaire, non ?

\- Le 21 novembre, confirmai-je avec surprise. Comment le sais-tu ?

Il ne répondit pas et haussa les épaules, mais je devinai une trace fugace de gêne sur son visage.

\- Tes amies avaient l'habitude de préparer des choses tellement douteuses pendant les jours qui précédaient cette date que tout le monde a fini par comprendre.

Je me souvenais en effet de tous les anniversaires fêtés par Ashley, Marlon et Eliott, allant de l'innocent gâteau-bougie à onze ans à beaucoup plus machiavélique au fur et à mesure que le temps passait. Je n'ignorais pas qu'Ashley était souvent le cerveau tandis que Marlon se chargeait de l'organisation et Eliott de leur éviter la retenue, tandis que je jouais le rôle de la victime toutefois récompensée par une montagne de cadeaux. Un sourire me vint en y repensant et, en jetant un coup d'œil rapide sur Charlie, je vis qu'il souriait également.

\- Et toi ? demandai-je.

\- Moi ?

\- Ton anniversaire, précisai-je.

Il fronça les sourcils, comme si le fait de se rappeler qu'il était plus jeune que moi le dérangeait.

\- Le 12 décembre.

\- Alors tu es aussi de fin d'année ? C'est frustrant, non, d'attendre encore un an avant de recevoir sa lettre ?

\- Et comment !

Nous rîmes à cette expérience partagée. Si la plupart des futurs élèves recevaient le fameux sésame d'entrée le jour de leur onze ans, ceux qui comme nous étaient nés en fin d'année n'avaient pas encore l'âge requis et devaient attendre la prochaine rentrée, fêtant alors leur douze ans durant leur première année.

\- Bill n'arrêtait pas de me rabâcher les oreilles avec tout ce qu'il faisait, les retenues dont il écopait, les cours qu'il aimait ou qu'il détestait, et j'étais coincé à la maison à l'écouter. Je suis sûr qu'il le savait et qu'il faisait ça tout autant pour faire enrager notre mère que me rendre fou de jalousie.

Il soupira.

\- Je me dis parfois que grandir n'est pas de tout repos.

\- Seulement parfois ? le corrigeai-je en levant le visage vers le ciel. C'est plutôt un combat quotidien ! Mais on y gagne suffisamment pour oublier à quel point c'est douloureux.

Il se tourna vers moi avec un sourire malicieux qui lui donnait un air enfantin.

\- Est-ce que nous sommes vraiment en train de philosopher sous les étoiles alors qu'une soirée à laquelle chacun rêve d'être invité bat son plein derrière nous ?

\- J'en ai bien peur, confirmai-je en hochant la tête d'un air faussement sérieux. Qu'est-ce que tu proposes pour arranger ça ?

\- Un verre dans le dernier bar ouvert de Londres et une bonne nuit de sommeil avant d'affronter la journée combative d'adulte de demain ?

\- Marché conclu !

Il me tendit la main avant de transplaner et je la saisis. Et tandis que Charlie serrait doucement ma main droite, ma main gauche effleurait à nouveau le parchemin dans ma poche.

\- Prête ? me demanda-t-il en essayant de chasser les mèches devant ses yeux d'un mouvement de tête.

J'eus l'impression que sa question ne concernait pas uniquement le transplanage, mais je n'aurais pas su dire avec précision de quoi il s'agissait.

\- Prête, répondis-je en souriant.

Et peut-être l'étais-je, finalement.


	7. Chapter 7

**MERCI à :** yoh-nee, Guest, fuyuki517, bellarkeBB, The diabolics triplets, Bella, Sissi-Gina, Aventure, Embrouillamini.

* * *

**Novembre 1990 (3) : Au rendez-vous tu te rendras.  
**

Prête ?

_Prête ?_

Mais qu'est-ce qui m'avait pris de venir à cette soirée ? De parler à un célèbre joueur de Quidditch ? De naître sur cette Terre à cette époque précise ?

Je pourrais y répondre de bien des manières mais je ne vais retenir que celle-ci, à mon sens la plus légitime : dans une vie antérieure, j'ai dû atteindre un tel niveau de barbarisme envers l'humanité qu'une puissance divine a décidé de me le faire payer. Je devais être un roi sanguinaire ou une sorcière amatrice de cœurs d'enfants, ricanant tandis que les morts sanguinolents s'étalaient à mes pieds. D'ailleurs, en cet instant précis, j'expiais certainement l'assassinat d'une énième victime car je tenais dans ma main un bout de tissu qui aurait dû ressembler à une robe et qui aurait dû vêtir mon corps d'une manière, sinon élégante, au moins suffisante pour ne pas choquer la pudeur, mais qui en était autant capable que, disons, un gant de toilette mâchonné par un chien. Un gant de toilette rétréci au lavage et complètement déteint, méticuleusement écrasé par les dents d'un animal féroce et affamé.

\- Tu es sûre qu'elle n'est pas mettable ? me répéta pour la troisième fois Marlon, assise sur mon lit en mâchonnant une sucrerie.

Je ne peux pas lui en vouloir d'abandonner aussi vite la tâche de me faire ressembler à quelque chose. Elle-même considère que passer plus de cinq minutes dans la salle de bain pour se préparer est une perte de temps. Même Eliott aurait été plus motivé, à ce stade. Pour sa défense cependant, elle essayait de faire comme si elle y prenait vraiment plaisir.

Je consentis à lui répondre pour la troisième fois en jetant la dite robe dans la corbeille près de mon bureau.

\- Certaine. Je ne sais pas ce qui vit actuellement dans mon armoire mais j'ai un énorme trou dans le tissu juste... enfin tu vois.

Je désignai approximativement le bas de mon corps en rougissant légèrement et elle esquissa un sourire sardonique.

\- Tu crois vraiment que ça le dérangerait ?

Sourire qui disparut bien vite sous la boule de tee-shirt que je lui envoyai en plein visage pour la faire taire. Trop tard, le mal était fait. J'essayai tant bien que mal de chasser de mon esprit les images de Jamie et moi en train d'échanger plus qu'une tasse de café et je me sentis mal.

Qu'on le croit ou non, je n'étais jamais allée aussi loin avec un garçon. J'aurais pu, ayant tout de même quelques relations à mon actif depuis mon adolescence : je me souvins entre autre de Pierre, un Serdaigle d'origine française qui avait comme objectif dans la vie de réussir à me faire prononcer correctement le nom "Proust", son écrivain favori. Je suis désolée, mais quelqu'un qui ne connaissait pas les usages de ponctuation ne pouvait pas s'attendre à ce que j'articule correctement "Pourste". Ou "Pwoust". "Poust" ? Bref.

Un relent de romantisme mal placé m'avait toujours fait espérer que je partagerais cette expérience unique avec l'amour de ma vie, à savoir Matthew. Étant donné les circonstances, ce n'était plus vraiment d'actualité... J'avais sans arrêt l'impression que mon inexpérience transparaissait à chacune de mes tentatives pour parler avec un garçon et je préférais donc me retrancher derrière mes amis ou tout simplement m'exiler dans un endroit isolé, passant pour une prude ou une personne ennuyeuse. Avec sa popularité et son côté charmeur, il était hors de question que je sois une énième conquête dans la vie de Jamie Field et qu'il se confie par la suite dans un magazine populaire en disant que, très franchement, "les vierges ce n'est pas trop mon truc. Demandez donc à Emelia Grant". Plutôt mourir !

Bon, soit, je suis peut-être un peu paranoïaque, déjà en ce qui concerne les ragots colportés par Jamie, qui me paraissait au-dessus de ça, et également en ce qui concerne son envie d'aller au-delà d'un simple repas en ma compagnie. Je suis pas repoussante, ne jouons pas à la fausse modeste, mais de là à susciter l'émoi et le désir sitôt passées les portes d'un restaurant, n'exagérons pas.

\- Je suis là, vous pouvez arrêter de paniquer !

La respiration sifflante d'avoir grimpé les marches à toute vitesse, Ashley débarqua dans la chambre à demi cachée par une montagne de paquets.

\- On ne paniquait pas, rétorqua Marlon en prenant une chocogrenouille dans le sachet à côté d'elle, en continuant tranquillement son travail de mastication.

J'admirais réellement sa capacité à rester indifférente face aux situations le plus désespérées.

\- On paniquait, dis-je en montrant le contenu de mon armoire étalé aux quatre coins de la pièce. Mais une panique inutile : de toute façon, quoi que je mette, ce ne sera jamais qu'une discussion entre personnes qui ne se connaissent pas. Ma tenue importe peu puisque je ne risque pas de le revoir.

Ashley leva les yeux au ciel en déposant son chargement au milieu des tas de mes propres vêtements.

\- Ce que tu es naïve.

\- Je ne suis pas naïve ! Mais je ne vois pas ce qu'il pourrait attendre de moi alors qu'il a déjà tout.

C'était mon unique préoccupation depuis que Jamie m'avait invitée. Que cherchait-il ? Parler de Charlie, mieux me connaître - et dans ce cas pourquoi - ou alors simplement se changer de l'atmosphère dorée des stades en partageant le quotidien d'une employée quelconque ?

\- Pour avoir discuté avec lui après que vous soyez partis, je peux te confirmer qu'il n'a rien du joueur égocentrique avide de popularité. Il sait ce qu'il veut, ça c'est sûr, ajouta-t-elle en fouillant dans le premier sac pour en sortir une robe courte que je refusai d'un hochement négatif de la tête. Il peut être capricieux, voire un peu arrogant. Mais il n'a pas l'air très emballé par toutes les paillettes liées au milieu sportif et tu représentes l'anti-paillettes par excellence. Ça doit être reposant.

\- Je t'en prie, ne me ressort pas le cliché de la fille tellement différente des autres qu'elle en devient irrésistible, me moquai-je en refusant une autre tenue avec encore moins de tissu que la précédente.

\- S'il t'a invitée, c'est au moins que tu ne l'ennuies pas. Donc que tu lui plais un minimum. A toi de voir jusqu'à quel point.

\- Je ne veux pas savoir ce que tu entends par "jusqu'à quel point", grimaçai-je, regrettant déjà d'avoir envoyé la confirmation de ma venue.

Ah, oui. Comme vous aurez pu le remarquer après cette longue entrée en matière, la fille différente et irrésistible que je suis a donc accepté de se rendre au rendez-vous avec Jamie Field, capitaine de l'équipe des Flèches d'Appleby, après moult hésitations et plusieurs tentatives de refus. Je n'étais pas le genre de fille à poser un lapin, même à quelqu'un qui ne l'intéressait pas, et j'espérais qu'il allait voir tous les sacrifices que je faisais pour lui, moi qui comptais terminer le roman passionnant que j'avais commencé la veille et dont j'allais devoir remettre la lecture à plus tard.

On pourrait croire que je me suis jetée à corps perdu dans la première aventure venue pour oublier la déconvenue avec Matthew, mais c'était faux. Pour tout vous avouer, même si je n'en montrais rien, je me sentais toujours déprimée. Bien sûr, sortir et discuter avec une personne intéressante me permettrait d'oublier pour un temps la situation, mais si Ashley voulait que je tombe dans les bras de n'importe qui porte qui par désespoir, elle se fourrait le doigt dans l'œil. Aucune importance si ce n'importe qui était musclé, beau, riche et populaire. Je n'étais pas superficielle.

Le morceau de papier que Jamie m'avait donné avait trainé au fond de ma poche durant une journée entière. Puis, prise de remords et un peu curieuse, je m'étais décidée à le lire. Pas de déclaration enflammée comme auraient pu le penser les amateurs de romance mais simplement une adresse à laquelle envoyer par hibou le jour et l'heure qui me conviendraient le mieux pour aller déjeuner, si possible cette semaine car les entraînements lui prendraient ensuite tout son temps.

Je tiens à appuyer le fait que, dans l'histoire, personne ne m'a demandé mon avis, que ce soit pour accepter ou refuser. Une fois partis de la fête, Charlie a passé le reste de la soirée à me convaincre de ne pas y aller, aidé j'en conviens par l'alcool qui lui faisait dire un peu tout et n'importe quoi. Depuis notre sortie au bar, durant laquelle il avait avoué me préférer à Jade, et les nombreux moments gênants durant la soirée des Flèches, nous nous efforcions de reprendre une relation normale et plus distante. J'ai donc tout naturellement mis sa fougue à m'empêcher de rencontrer un autre homme sur le compte du degré hallucinant d'alcool contenu dans tous les cocktails ingurgités.

De l'autre côté, sitôt rentrée, Ashley avait tout fait pour me convaincre d'accepter. Ils semblaient persuadés que je n'étais pas capable d'y réfléchir par moi-même, mais ils avaient tort. La preuve : j'avais fini par répondre, comme une adulte, au bout de deux jours - il m'avait fallu encore une journée pour me décider à me rendre à la poste - en lui disant que vendredi midi ce serait parfait, merci. Ma maturité forçait l'admiration.

Nous étions donc jeudi soir et mes amies s'étaient invitées de leur propre chef pour venir m'aider à choisir une tenue. Comme je travaillais le lendemain, je n'aurais pas le temps de rentrer chez moi me changer et surtout choisir quelque chose de présentable à porter, alors nous nous y étions toutes mises en avance afin de mettre toutes les chances de mon côté.

Enfin, _on_... Vous voyez le principe.

\- Tu ne veux ni de robe, ni de pantalon, ni de jupe, résuma Ashley au bout d'un certain temps.

Elle me présentait des tenues les unes après les autres et j'avais inlassablement refusé, prétextant la taille, la couleur ou la matière - de la maille large, vous vous rendez compte ! Même si je ne savais pas ce que la maille large, si ce terme existait, avait de si affreux.

\- En somme, tu refuses d'y aller habillée, traduisit Marlon qui s'était maintenant allongée sur le lit, les jambes à moitié cachées par trois jeans et une robe.

Elle ne semblait pas être dérangée outre mesure qu'Ashley jette la moitié des affaires dédaignées sur elle. Une fois installée à un endroit qui lui convenait, un tremblement de terre ne pouvait pas la faire bouger.

\- Je n'ai pas dit ça !

Devant leurs regards peu compréhensifs, je crus bon de me justifier.

\- C'est juste que je ne veux pas qu'il s'imagine que j'ai fait des efforts pour ce déjeuner. Alors évitez les robes courtes, les décolletés ou toute autre chose que je ne porte pas au quotidien, il verra tout de suite que je ne suis pas à l'aise.

\- Tu comptes mettre un de tes horribles tailleurs de travail ? cria Ashley en se précipitant vers moi pour me secouer par épaules. Tu sais qu'ils sont affreux, hein ? Qu'ils conviennent à peine pour le travail et seulement parce que ton patron n'a aucun goût ?

Ballottée comme un vieux prunier, je ne réussis à répondre qu'un amas de monosyllabes. Elle finit par me lâcher, un peu calmée mais toujours méfiante.

\- Marls, fais le guet devant l'armoire, elle choisira quelque chose dans mes affaires ou je jure devant Merlin qu'elle n'ira pas à ce rendez-vous !

\- Je suis dans le coup, la rassura Marlon en levant le pouce en signe d'accord, sans toutefois bouger de sa place confortable.

Ashley soupira.

\- Tu dois vraiment avoir envie que je fasse bonne impression pour en arriver à tel ultimatum, constatai-je en essayant de trouver un vêtement qui ne soit ni rose, ni deux tailles trop petit, ni à paillettes et ni décolleté.

Elle me tendit une tunique d'un vert sombre que je pris sans aucune mimique dégoûtée. Nous étions sur la bonne voie.

\- Tu as besoin de t'amuser un peu, Em'. Sortir, rencontrer des gens. Oublier ce...

Elle s'arrêta net, se souvenant de la promesse qu'elle m'avait faite de ne plus parler de Matthew. Un moment de gêne flotta entre nous mais elle se reprit vite.

\- Bref. Je sais que Charlie est ton camarade et vous avez l'air de bien vous entendre, mais passer un peu de temps avec un adulte va te faire voir la vie d'une autre manière. Il est vraiment intéressant.

\- C'est vrai que je ne sais même pas quel âge il a, maintenant que tu me le dis.

Ashley sortit de son sac à main un magazine qu'elle brandit au-dessus d'elle comme un trésor.

\- Voilà pourquoi j'ai pensé à t'apporter ça !

"Ça" montrait en couverture un Jamie Field un rien boudeur, balai à la main, terrain de Quidditch en fond, avec la légende suivante : "Mais qui arrivera à marquer un but au Capitaine ?".

Charmant.

\- Ne fais pas attention au style, me conseilla Ashley en passant rapidement les pages jusqu'à trouver celle qu'elle cherchait. Bingo ! Regarde, une interview de notre cher Jamie qui n'attend que tes yeux pour la lire.

Marlon elle-même s'était un peu redressée à la perspective d'apprendre de nouveaux potins, mais elle déchanta vite en voyant le titre du magazine, plus à même de contenter les délires adolescentes que les vraies recherches scientifiques telles que la nôtre.

\- Emelia va sortir avec lui, pas écrire une thèse sur lui, rétorqua Ashley à Marlon lorsque celle-ci lui fit remarquer qu'elle avait dix ans de trop pour donner foi à ce qui était écrit dans ce torchon. Et il faut juste qu'elle sache à peu près quoi dire et ce qui serait susceptible de lui plaire, car la connaissant elle va paniquer et lui parler de crapauds.

Là, elle était injuste. Je ne l'avais fait qu'une fois et je reste persuadée que mon rendez-vous de l'époque avait été plus qu'intéressé par ma théorie. Après tout c'est la vérité : pourquoi encensait-on les hiboux comme animaux de compagnie typiques de Poudlard sans égard pour la sensibilité des crapauds mis au rebut ?

Bon, en y repensant avec un peu de recul, je dois bien admettre qu'Ashley a raison. Je me suis ridiculisée. Mais j'avais dix-neuf ans, maintenant, j'avais grandi et mes sujets de conversation avaient évolués eux aussi. Le fait qu'Elliott m'ait soutenue aurait dû me mettre la puce à l'oreille.

\- Surtout qu'elle ne connaît rien au Quidditch, vous pouvez d'ores et déjà barrer ce thème de la liste. Est-ce que tu sais au moins reconnaître un Souaffle d'un Cognard ?

\- Le Cognard frappe, récitai-je docilement. Le Souaffle sert à marquer des points.

Voilà bien la seule chose qu'on avait réussi à me faire retenir de ce sport.

\- Brave petite. Mais ça confirme ce que je disais, n'essaye pas de le flatter en lui parlant de son métier. Ce qui te laisse...

Elle parcourut rapidement l'interview des yeux.

\- _"Les longues balades sur la plage, discuter de poésie au coin du feu, m'occuper de mon chat que j'ai recueilli malade et affamé avant de lui donner la chance d'une seconde vie, parce que le succès n'est pas quelque chose que l'on peut vivre seul, il faut le partager"_.

Elle s'arrêta de lire et personne ne fit le moindre commentaire durant de longues minutes. Puis Marlon osa dire tout haut ce que tout le monde pensait tout bas.

\- Sérieusement, il ne leur a pas fait un procès ?

\- Très bien, pas de magazine, grommela Ashley en le rangeant dans son sac.

\- Attends ! la coupai-je en tendant la main pour le récupérer.

J'avais vu quelque chose à la suite de cet accumulation de clichés et je voulais être sûre de n'avoir pas rêvé.

"_Journaliste : Et que pouvez-vous dire de votre ancien protégé, Charlie Weasley ? On dit qu'il est parti quelques semaines seulement avant sa titularisation et que c'est à cause de ce caprice que les Flèches ont failli perdre le Championnat. Avez-vous quelque chose à dire et à lui dire si jamais il lisait notre article ?_

_J.F : Simplement de ne pas prêter attention aux rumeurs qui circulent autour de nous à chaque fois que vous devez remplir les gros titres de vos journaux. Charlie Weasley est parti de son plein gré suivre une voie qu'il pensait mieux lui correspondre et en cela nous devons lui souhaiter bonne chance et lui manifester tout le respect dû à une décision que j'ose appeler courageuse. Je n'ai rien à ajouter, c'est un sujet clos." _

\- Qu'est-ce que tu lis ? me demanda Ashley d'un ton suspicieux en tentant de lire par-dessus mon épaule.

\- Rien du tout, répondis-je précipitamment en refermant le journal, les joues légèrement roses.

Pour échapper à son regard méfiant, je désignai un vêtement au hasard dans l'immense pile en face de nous.

\- Tiens, regarde ! Qu'est-ce que tu penses de ça ?

Fort heureusement, ce sursaut inattendu de bonne volonté de ma part détourna son attention.

\- C'est vrai que ce n'est pas mal. Essaye-le.

Après une soirée entière à essayer, critiquer, commenter, assortir des habits tous plus extravagants les uns que les autres, j'avais enfin ma tenue parfaite pour un déjeuner en toute simplicité avec une star du Quidditch. Ashley et Marlon parties, après promesse de ma part de leur faire un compte-rendu en détail dès que je sortirais du restaurant, je me suis mise dans mon lit en essayant de ne pas m'imaginer le pire.

_"A une décision que j'ose appeler courageuse"_

La phrase de l'article tournait et retournait dans ma tête. Jamie comprenait Charlie. Il était peut-être vraiment quelqu'un de bien.

Je fermai les yeux, plongeant peu à peu dans le sommeil.

Est-ce que je pensais à l'un, à l'autre ? Quoiqu'il en soit, ce rendez-vous ne me paraissait plus si terrible que ça.

**oOoOo**

\- Tu déjeunes dehors, aujourd'hui ?

Léa, l'une des employées du département, me regarda avec curiosité. Vêtue de la tenue choisie la veille au lieu de mon habituelle tenue de travail, je devais en effet donner une image inhabituelle de moi-même.

\- C'est rare de te voir sortir de ton bureau. Tu as un rendez-vous ?

Tout en tirant frénétiquement sur le bas de ma robe, je sentis mes joues chauffer et les mots se bousculèrent dans ma bouche sans que je puisse les arrêter.

\- Pas du tout ! Je... vais voir un vieil ami de Poudlard. Juste un ami. Un très bon ami perdu de vue, et je... ne le considère que comme un ami. C'est ça. Un ami.

Nombre de fois où j'avais prononcé le mot "ami" dans la même phrase ? Trop.

Échappant au regard perplexe de Léa, priant pour ne rencontrer personne d'autre qui m'aurait encore plus fait perdre mes moyens, je courus plus que je ne marchai en direction de la sortie. Exceptionnellement aujourd'hui, le directeur avait une réunion dont il ne sortirait qu'en milieu d'après-midi. Il m'avait donc autorisée, de son ton paternaliste, à rester une heure de plus en pause déjeuner "parce que ma petite Emelia mérite de se détendre parfois, vous ne croyez pas ?".

Si je n'avais pas su qu'il était marié à son compagnon depuis vingt ans, j'aurais pu penser qu'il attendait de moi plus que les cafés que je lui apportais. Mais les bruits de couloir étant ce qu'ils étaient, j'avais fini par comprendre que je n'avais aucun risque de ce côté-là, ce qui ne rendait pas moins étrange ce genre de tirade à mon égard. Depuis la mort de ma mère, j'avais tendance à percevoir de la pitié dans n'importe quoi et je repoussais toute marque d'affection à mon égard. L'attitude de mon patron m'avait laissée à mes débuts assez dubitative, voire gênée, mais je m'y étais faite. Autant en profiter.

Le temps était encore beau pour la saison mais l'air était frais et me fit frissonner sous mon manteau. Les mèches de mes cheveux volaient autour de moi et je regrettais de ne pas les avoir attachés.

J'avais emprunté la sortie me permettant d'accéder directement à Londres. Autour de moi, des sorciers et des sorcières pressés se bousculaient, se hélaient et donnaient son animation à la rue. Je regardai autour de moi pour me repérer. Le restaurant où nous avions convenu de nous retrouver était un peu plus loin et ne me demanderait qu'une dizaine de minutes de marche, ce qui était largement suffisant étant donné que j'étais beaucoup trop en avance. Le stress me faisait faire des choses stupides, notamment être prête pour un rendez-vous plus d'une heure avant.

Mais pourquoi devrais-je être stressée ? Ce n'était qu'un joueur de Quidditch international qui connaissait Charlie et m'avait invitée sans aucune raison particulière alors que nous n'avions échangé que quelques mots. Rien de plus normal.

Misère.

Est-ce qu'il était possible de faire une crise d'angoisse en plein centre-ville ?

Et si nous n'avions rien à nous dire ?

Et si je me mettais à chanter pour rompre le silence gênant, comme cela m'était arrivé en troisième année ? Pete Cameron, un Serdaigle, m'avait observé avec de grands yeux effarés alors que j'entonnais le célèbre "Tes yeux comme une Pensine", hit de la chanteuse Anita Wingardia, après plus d'une demi-heure à se regarder dans le blanc des yeux. Il était parti en bafouillant qu'il devait nourrir son Botruc, ce qui, avec le recul, était vraiment la pire excuse ayant jamais existé, et je ne l'avais plus jamais croisé dans les couloirs.

Ou pire, si je compensais mon anxiété dans la nourriture, en commandant un plat pour quatre que je dévorerais devant lui sans me soucier des apparences ? Ça aussi, je l'avais fait. Sixième année, Mathias Crown. Je ne sais toujours pas moi-même comment mon corps a été capable d'avaler une tarte à la citrouille en entier, plus le rôti et le dessert. Mais la seule chose que je sais est que je n'ai jamais revu Mathias non plus, si ce n'est durant nos cours en commun où il évitait soigneusement de nous regarder, moi et mon ventre démoniaque.

Bref, niveau rendez-vous je n'étais pas ce qu'on pouvait appeler une valeur sûre.

C'est donc avec un soupçon - juste un soupçon - d'appréhension que je franchis les portes du restaurant où une douce musique résonnait, suffisamment forte pour masquer une bonne partie du bruit des conversations mais pas assez pour obliger à élever la voix. Le mot qui me vint pour qualifier cette ambiance était "feutrée", et pas du tout à même de me rassurer. J'étais trop maladroite pour les endroits silencieux.

\- Vous avez réservé ?

Je marmonnai mon nom puis celui de Jamie, ce qui entraîna un haussement de sourcil imperceptible de la jeune fille à la réception. Sans doute se demandait-elle ce que faisait un homme tel que lui avec une femme telle que moi.

\- Je suis attendue, ajoutai-je d'une voix plus sèche que prévu.

Comme c'était déjà la question que je me posais depuis un certain temps, je n'avais pas besoin qu'elle remue le couteau dans la plaie. Je n'étais pas sophistiquée mais j'avais tout de même des sentiments.

A vrai dire, je ne devais pas être aussi attendue que je le prétendais. Il restait au moins quinze minutes avant l'heure exacte du rendez-vous et je m'apprêtais à rester assise, comme une âme en peine, devant le regard moqueur de ma nouvelle ennemie. Peut-être même qu'on allait me poser un lapin et que j'attendrais des heures avant de quitter l'établissement, seule et ridiculisée. Pourtant, lorsqu'un serveur à l'uniforme impeccable me guida jusqu'à une table un peu isolée où trônait un gigantesque bouquet de camélias, je vis Jamie, concentré sur un journal dont je parvins à lire les gros titres : "Premières qualifications pour le Championnat du Monde de Quidditch". Il l'abaissa en m'entendant arriver et me sourit.

\- Vous aussi, vous êtes en avance ?

\- Il semblerait.

Je me laissai tomber sur ma chaise avant même que le pauvre serveur ne puisse la reculer pour moi et, rouge d'embarras, je m'excusai devant son air pincé. Il hocha la tête sans répondre et nous laissa la carte en nous disant qu'il reviendrait dans quelques minutes prendre notre commande.

Jamie me tapota la main d'un air compatissant.

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas, il n'a pas souri depuis sa naissance. Il faut simplement s'y habituer.

\- Vous venez souvent ici ? lui demandai-je tout en me servant un verre d'eau glacée qui, je l'espérais, aiderait à faire disparaître la teinte écarlate de mes joues.

\- Seulement quand je dois impressionner les jolies filles.

Raté pour l'écarlate.

Je tentai de changer de sujet et désignai le journal toujours dans sa main.

\- Des nouvelles intéressantes ?

\- Ce ne sont encore que les premiers matchs de qualifications mais de bons adversaires se démarquent, oui.

\- Vous pensez arriver jusqu'en finale ?

\- C'est encore un peu tôt pour y penser. Disons que d'autres personnes y pensent pour moi et c'est suffisant pour le moment.

Hé, pas mal non ? Je venais d'avoir mon premier échange sur le Quidditch et je ne m'étais pas ridiculisée par mon manque de connaissances en la matière. Je n'avais même pas eu besoin de comparer Souaffle et Cognard. Cependant le triomphe fut de courte durée. Aussitôt après le silence s'installa et aucun de nous ne le brisa, comme en attente d'un miracle qui relancerait la conversation. Les miracles n'existant pas, évidemment, rien ne se passa. Seule la musique qui continuait de diffuser ses notes suaves prouvait que le temps ne s'était pas arrêté.

Ce déjeuner allait mal se passer, je le sentais.

Je n'étais pas une fille qu'on invitait à des rendez-vous, moi, j'étais plutôt celle qui restait dans un coin de la salle commune et qui subissait bien malgré elle les résumés de ces mêmes rendez-vous faits par d'autres filles plus populaires. Que pouvais-je faire mis à part quelque chose de stupide dans cette situation ?

Bon, quelle chanson allais-je pouvoir entonner ?

\- Emelia ?

La voix de Jamie me fit sursauter et je cachai mon trouble en prenant mon verre d'eau dont le liquide tremblota dans ma main.

Allons donc, tout ceci était absurde !

\- Oui ?

\- Vous n'êtes pas très à l'aise, je me trompe ?

\- Je... Pas du tout ! Je suis très à l'aise, très à l'aise.

Nous prîmes le menu pour commander. De ce que j'avais retenu des divers témoignages d'amies ou camarades de dortoir, les plats à ne jamais prendre à un premier rendez-vous étaient les suivants : spaghettis, salade, tout aliment à base d'ail ou qui nécessitait l'usage des doigts à la place des couverts, sans oublier tout ce qui pouvait donner une mauvaise image de vous aux yeux de votre cher et tendre : viande s'il était végétarien, poisson cru s'il avait un représentant de cette espèce appelé Bulle dans un bocal près de son lit, etc.

Ne connaissant rien de lui si ce n'est son addiction à un sport que je n'avais jamais compris, j'étais dans une impasse et le menu m'apparaissait comme un ennemi prêt à tout pour me faire tomber. Les plats dansaient devant mes yeux et je n'étais pas loin de désespérer, jusqu'à ce que je vois la liste des soupes, bouée de sauvetage dans l'océan de mes tourments.

Juste à temps, d'ailleurs, car le serveur arriva avec son bloc notes.

\- Vous avez choisi ?

\- Je vais prendre...

Je m'arrêtai. Une soupe, était-ce bien raisonnable ? Le bruit que l'on faisait en la mangeant n'était pas des plus élégants et donnait plutôt l'impression d'être un vieux sorcier édenté. Pas de soupe. Définitivement.

\- Excusez-moi. Je vais prendre...

Tant pis, jouons-le à l'instinct.

Sans regarder le menu, je pointai du doigt un plat au hasard en priant pour que ce soit quelque chose de comestible.

\- Le poisson braisé. Très bon choix. Désirez-vous du riz ou des légumes en accompagnement ?

J'espérais vraiment qu'il n'y avait pas de Bulle dans sa vie. Au vu de son air indifférent, je dirais que non, mais j'allais attendre de voir sa réaction quand je découperai la première bouchée.

Le serveur parti, je laissai échapper un discret et néanmoins profond soupir. Je l'avais fait. J'avais passé la première épreuve du plat avec succès et je n'étais pas peu fière de moi. Restait encore la question du dessert et de l'addition mais j'avais encore un peu de temps pour gérer ça. Un problème à la fois, voulez-vous ?

Ashley et tous les autres avaient raison. Au lieu de profiter d'une soirée que beaucoup m'auraient enviée, je me torturais l'esprit et je perdais de vue le moment présent. Jamie allait me prendre pour une folle, si ce n'était pas déjà fait - ou pour une vierge effarouchée, ce qui était peut-être pire.

\- Votre patron n'a pas fait trop de problème à l'idée de vous laisser déjeuner dehors ?

\- Pas vraiment, répondis-je en me forçant à me reconnecter à la conversation. Il n'est pas là jusqu'au milieu de l'après-midi et m'a accordé un prolongement de pause.

\- Le destin, sourit-il.

Nos plats arrivèrent et le mien sentait divinement bon. Une fois ma fourchette dans le corps du pauvre animal, je regardai Jamie qui n'avait même pas sourcillé. Paix à ton âme, Bulle.

\- Qu'y a-t-il ? dit-il, curieux.

\- J'avais peur que vous ne défendiez la cause des poissons.

La phrase m'avait échappé et, l'instant d'après, Jamie avait posé ses couverts afin de rire à son aise. Il essayait de se contenir, sans doute autant pour ne pas gêner les autres clients que pour ménager mon égo, mais il n'y arrivait pas. Le rire lui ôtait un peu la maturité présente habituellement sur son visage et il semblait rajeuni, presque adolescent. Cette image me plaisait bien.

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas, j'aime les animaux mais je sais aussi apprécier un bon plat. Vous pouvez manger sans crainte.

Il reprit sa fourchette et piqua un morceau de légume qu'il examina avant de se tourner vers moi, très sérieux.

\- Mais rassurez-moi, vous ne faites pas partie du comité de soutien aux pommes de terre épluchées ?

\- Pas que je sache, répondis-je sur le même ton. Je suis beaucoup plus sensible à la condition des petits pois.

Il sourit et j'eus l'impression qu'un morceau de glace s'était brisé entre nous. C'était presque comme si nous étions encore dans la salle des fêtes, lui serveur un brin familier, moi solitaire en robe de soirée.

Il leva la main pour attirer l'attention du serveur et commanda de l'eau.

\- J'espère que ça vous va, s'excusa-t-il une fois ce dernier éloigné. Je bois rarement de l'alcool et j'imagine que vous voulez avoir toute votre tête pour retourner travailler.

\- De l'eau c'est parfait, le rassurai-je.

Nous avons mangé une partie de notre plat en silence mais ce n'était plus un silence gênant, simplement celui en vigueur lorsque vous appréciez de la bonne cuisine. J'ai eu peur qu'il me fasse le coup du "je prends dans ton assiette et je te fais goûter dans la mienne" mais il était fort heureusement au-dessus de ça. Je n'aurais pas supporté un stéréotype aussi mielleux après la lecture de son interview.

Je pinçai les lèvres pour ne pas poser la question mais, maintenant que nous étions plus à l'aise, peut-être était-ce le moment de crever l'abcès.

\- Écoutez, je voudrais vous poser une question. Et n'essayez pas de mentir, je le verrai.

Il haussa un sourcil mais hocha la tête, une étincelle amusée dans les yeux.

\- Je vous écoute

\- Pourquoi m'avoir invitée aujourd'hui ? Vous n'avez pas, euh, une _amie_ ?

Je mimai des guillemets avec les doigts de manière à bien montrer le double sens de ce mot.

\- Ou une admiratrice qui ne demande qu'à vous voir en-dehors du stade ?

\- Une _amie_ ? s'esclaffa-t-il en imitant mon geste. C'est comme ça qu'on les appelle maintenant ? Vous voulez dire une _petite_-amie ?

Il avait l'air de beaucoup s'amuser. D'accord, je paraissais coincée et totalement inintéressante. Il n'empêche que j'aurai ma réponse avant de partir m'enterrer au loin.

\- Vous n'avez pas répondu.

\- Écoutez, Emelia...

Nous fûmes interrompus par le brouhaha d'un groupe de personnes assis non loin de nous, qui se battaient pour savoir lequel d'entre eux irait demander un autographe à leur idole. Finalement l'un d'entre eux s'approcha timidement en tendant un bout de papier et Jamie griffonna quelques mots avant de lui serrer la main.

\- La rançon de la gloire, remarquai-je une fois seuls.

\- C'est ce qui me plait le plus, sourit-il. Jouer et partager ce genre de moment avec les supporters. Ce n'est pas une rançon mais un besoin. Les sponsors, les soirées, la presse, voilà la vraie corvée.

\- C'est plutôt rare d'entendre ce genre de discours venant d'une célébrité.

Il me fit un clin d'œil.

\- Est-ce que ça veut dire que je marque des points ?

Je levai les yeux au ciel dans une attitude faussement choquée.

\- Mais j'espère tout de même que nous n'aurons pas à nouveau ce genre de situation, ajouta-t-il. C'est un déjeuner qui vous est consacré.

Il ne dit rien pendant un court instant puis reprit :

\- En ce qui concerne votre question, je suis au regret de vous annoncer que je n'ai pas de... comment dites-vous ça ? D'_amie_ pour le moment. Dans le cas contraire je ne vous aurais pas invitée, j'ai un minimum de savoir-vivre malgré la mauvaise réputation associée aux sportifs.

\- Je vois.

Est-ce que cela voulait dire qu'il me considérait comme une _amie_ potentielle ?

\- Écoutez, Emelia, ce que je voulais vous dire avant d'être interrompu c'est que vous n'avez aucune raison d'être nerveuse. Avant que vous ne sachiez qui j'étais tout se passait bien, n'est-ce pas ? Pourquoi ne pas reprendre depuis le début ? Bonjour, ajouta-t-il en me tendant la main d'un air sérieux, Jamie Jambdebois, serveur de mon état. Ne commandez pas de plats trop chers, ma paye n'est pas mirobolante.

_Jambdebois_ ? Je pouffai, sentant tous mes muscles se détendre au fur et à mesure. Je ne m'étais pas rendue compte à quel point j'étais crispée.

\- Enchantée, Jamie. Je suis désolée mais je me sens d'une faim d'ogre, aujourd'hui, et je compte bien prendre le dessert le plus onéreux de la carte.

\- J'espère au moins que j'aurai droit à une compensation pour tous ces gallions bêtement perdus, répliqua-t-il en me faisant un jeu de sourcils graveleux.

Je me retiens de pouffer, il était vraiment ridicule. Combien me paierait la rédactrice en chef du magazine que nous lisions tout à l'heure pour mes révélations quant au sens de l'humour douteux de leur principal sujet de couverture ?

\- J'accepterai peut-être de vous dire mon nom, si vous êtes sage.

\- Je peux peut-être essayer de deviner. Martine ?

\- Martine ?

Je mimai une attitude vexée.

\- Est-ce que j'ai une tête à m'appeler Martine ?

\- Selon un récent sondage, les Martine ont tendance à toujours prendre un dessert.

\- Et d'où tirez-vous votre science ?

\- Figurez-vous que je me cultive. J'ai toujours avec moi un exemplaire de "Beauté dans le Chaudron", le seul magazine qui à mon sens diffuse une large et intéressante palette de connaissances. Est-ce que vous saviez qu'il ne faut jamais mettre de maquillage quand vous allez nager ?

La vision de l'article et des stupidités écrites dedans me revint en mémoire et j'eus du mal à les associer avec l'homme que j'avais en face de moi. Il fronça les sourcils en voyant mon visage passer d'une émotion à une autre.

\- A quoi pensez-vous ?

\- Oh, à rien.

\- Menteuse.

Il agita le doigt pour me réprimander, comme on le ferait pour un enfant.

\- Vous l'aurez voulu. Est-ce que vous avez donné, à un moment donné dans votre carrière, une interview à un magazine pour adolescentes ?

Je le vis réfléchir un certain temps avant qu'il ne devienne livide.

\- Ne me dites pas que vous l'avez lu ?

\- Je l'ai dévoré. J'espère que vous trouverez bientôt celle qui "saura vous marquer un but".

Je ricanai avant de sentir quelque chose tomber dans mes cheveux. En l'enlevant et en y regardant de plus près, je discernai une boulette de mie de pain habilement lancée par un Jamie au visage innocent, voire angélique.

\- Vous êtes certain de vouloir jouer à ça ?

\- Un peu de tenue, Martine, nous sommes dans un lieu public.

\- Appelez-moi encore une fois Martine et je...

Une bataille de nourriture risquait de commencer mais heureusement quelqu'un vint débarrasser nos assiettes et nous donner la carte des desserts, coupant notre élan et ma menace. Ce qui me faisait de nouveau un problème de taille à résoudre : lequel allais-je bien pouvoir choisir ?

En tout cas pas la crème aux œufs : une vieille dame assise près de la porte d'entrée venait de faire un scandale en la faisant rapporter en cuisine, criant que c'était honteux et qu'elle jurait avoir vu une crotte de Billywig dans sa bouchée. Chaque client entreprit alors de scruter minutieusement son plat afin de découvrir, peut-être, quelque chose d'encore plus extraordinaire que les déjections d'un insecte sans doute en train d'hiberner tranquillement dans un coin.

\- Est-ce que ça ne serait pas exactement le genre de situation où les coupables seraient les enfants que vous gardiez ? me chuchota Jamie, cachant nos visages derrière le menu.

\- Un peu simple pour deux cerveaux aussi machiavéliques mais bonne déduction, répliquai-je en baissant la voix à mon tour.

Nous étions dans une bulle, indifférents à la valse des employés cherchant à calmer les mécontents et les paranoïaques, plongés dans une ambiance encore différente de toutes celles qui l'avaient précédé, nerveuses, détendues, gênantes ou drôles. C'était bientôt l'heure pour moi de retourner travailler et j'avais l'impression que tout pouvait se jouer durant ces quelques minutes.

\- Est-ce que j'aurais enfin le droit de connaître votre nom ? me souffla Jamie en posant le menu sur la table et en se rapprochant imperceptiblement.

\- Emelia, réussis-je à articuler, figée.

Donnais-je l'impression d'une invitation ? Il posa alors doucement sa main sur la mienne.

\- Emelia comment ?

Je retirai ma main et tapai sur la sienne comme pour un enfant, rappel de cette soirée où il s'était également montré tactile. Mais est-ce que ça me dérangeait vraiment ?

\- Emelia tout court.

Il sourit et reprit ma main, la serrant un peu plus fort dans une volonté de montrer que cette fois il ne me laisserait pas m'enfuir.

\- Vous me plaisez beaucoup, Emelia-tout-court. Même si la concurrence me paraît rude. Je vais donc profiter d'avoir la balle dans mon camp pour cette fois.

Mon cerveau se déconnecta sans me laisser le temps d'interpréter ses paroles. Le bruit ambiant des clients qui discutaient avait totalement disparu, comme si nous n'étions plus que deux dans le restaurant entier. Tout ce que je réussis à identifier fut le martèlement de mon cœur cognant contre ma poitrine lorsque Jamie posa ses lèvres sur les miennes.


	8. Chapter 8

**MERCI à : **AppleCherrypie, Guest, Miisss, yoh-nee, shinrei3, Embrouillamini, faolbee, Pitou.

* * *

**Novembre 1990 (4) : Ton anniversaire tu fêteras.  
**

\- Emelia !

Je sursautai. Face à moi, Ashley me regardait d'un air agacé, un gobelet de café à la main. Le Ministère était calme à cette heure et nous avions décidé de prendre une pause avant de nous remettre au travail. Son département n'étais pas exactement voisin du mien mais elle disait toujours que c'était comme si elle courait le dimanche dans les rues de Londres et que c'était excellent pour sa ligne. Comparer quelques mètres de couloirs dans un climat tempéré à plusieurs kilomètres de jogging dans le froid me laissait dubitative mais je préférais ne rien dire.

\- Quoi ?

\- Je te demandais ce que tu voulais pour ton anniversaire. C'est après-demain, tu sais.

Je ne savais pas. Cette date pourtant chère aux yeux de n'importe quel individu m'était totalement sortie de la tête suite aux récents événements, et n'allez pas me dire qu'il n'y avait pas de quoi. Je sortais tout de même depuis trois jours avec une star du Quidditch, bien que je fasse tout pour que personne ne l'apprenne et surtout pas la presse.

Est-ce que l'on pouvait utiliser le thème "sortir" pour désigner la relation que nous avions ? Je veux dire qu'il se comportait de la manière la plus normale qui soit, voire bien mieux - je ne comptais plus les bouquets de fleurs dans mon bureau dont l'odeur finissait par me donner le tournis - mais c'était de mon côté que ça coinçait. Je ne pouvais pas me faire à l'idée que j'étais la petite amie de quelqu'un, surtout pas de _ce_ quelqu'un.

Ashley me répétait que j'étais beaucoup trop névrosée pour mon propre bien. Marlon me soutenait qu'il faudrait bien un jour que ça se sache. Eliott me conseillait de ne jamais nourrir un Jobarbille avec des grains de riz mais c'était Eliott, alors je n'y prêtais pas vraiment attention.

Et moi ? Moi, je tentais chaque matin depuis ce fameux déjeuner de me convaincre que je n'avais pas rêvé. Je me forçais à revivre les premières minutes qui avaient suivi notre baiser, encore et encore, pour qu'elles parviennent enfin à se graver dans ma tête comme faits réels.

Lorsque Jamie s'était enfin éloigné de mon visage, il avait souri en me voyant jeter un bref coup d'œil autour de nous.

\- Gênée ?

\- Je ne voudrais pas que vous fassiez la une des journaux demain pour ce genre de choses.

Il avait alors froncé les sourcils.

\- Et pourquoi ce serait un problème ?

Je n'avais rien dit, me contentant d'hausser les épaules. Mais il attendait manifestement une réponse et je finis par lancer :

\- Eh bien... Je n'ai pas ce qu'on pourrait appeler le physique de l'emploi. Vos fans ou vos sponsors doivent sans doute voir à votre bras quelqu'un de plus... distingué ?

J'avais mis quelques secondes à trouver le mot juste. Je n'étais pas élégante, raffinée ou dans une position sociale me permettant de faire partie de ce monde. L'anonymat et la tranquillité m'avaient toujours satisfaite et je n'étais pas prête à évoluer.

\- Distingué ? avait-il répété. Et qu'appelez-vous une personne _distinguée_, exactement ?

Il ne m'avait pas laissé le temps de répondre et avait enchaîné :

\- Je n'attends pas de vous que vous soyez distinguée, Emelia. Simplement celle que vous étiez durant cette soirée, la jeune femme séduisante qui a pris le temps de discuter avec un serveur et de rire au milieu de tous ces magnats arrogants.

Il avait pris ma main, doucement, et avait noué ses doigts aux miens.

\- Soyez vous-même, Emelia. C'est tout ce dont vous avez besoin.

\- Emelia, tu m'écoutes ?

La voix d'Ashley brisa le souvenir et me ramena à la réalité. Elle attendait toujours, le pied tapant nerveusement contre le sol. C'était la première fois qu'elle me demandait de but en blanc ce que je désirais comme cadeau, elle qui avait toujours défendu le principe de surprise.

\- J'ai décidé que tes dix-neuf ans étaient un cap.

\- Ce n'est pas vingt ans, d'habitude ? répliquai-je en buvant une gorgée de mon thé.

Je n'avais pas beaucoup d'habitude typique de mon pays mais, dans ce cas précis, j'étais anglaise jusque dans ma tasse et le café me donnait la nausée rien qu'à regarder sa couleur marronnasse et à imaginer l'âpreté du liquide coulant dans ma gorge.

\- Techniquement si, mais nous avons un tas de choses à fêter cette année. Je me suis dit que pour une fois j'allais t'offrir un cadeau que tu avais choisi mais j'ai complètement oublié de te poser la question. L'habitude, conclut-elle en faisant allusion à tous ses présents douteux longuement médités sans que j'ai mon mot à dire.

\- Un tas de choses ? C'est-à-dire ?

\- Ta première vraie soirée en robe longue et talons hauts, commença-t-elle en comptant sur tes doigts, Charlie, et puis surtout Jamie, ne l'oublions pas !

Je m'étranglai avec ma boisson chaude et toussai plusieurs fois avant de pouvoir à nouveau respirer normalement.

\- Attends une minute. Pourquoi _Charlie_ devrait-il être quelque chose à fêter ?

Elle finit son café avec un air mystérieux et le jeta ensuite dans la corbeille prévue à cet effet.

\- Je me comprends. J'y vais, j'ai un dossier à terminer. Réfléchis et donne-moi tes idées avant ce soir.

\- Mais tu m'as déjà offert la robe pour la soirée, tu t'en souviens ? Ce n'est pas la peine de me racheter quelque chose.

Elle n'écouta pas mes protestations et tourna les talons pour retourner à son bureau, sa chevelure blonde étincelant un instant avant qu'elle ne disparaisse.

Je n'avais pas eu de nouvelles de Charlie depuis mon rendez-vous et je n'en avais pas demandé, ce qui me convenait tout à fait. Je ne voulais pas connaître sa réaction lorsqu'il apprendrait que je sortais avec son ex-capitaine et faire la morte me paraissait la meilleure solution pour ça. Après tout nous n'avions pas décidé d'être _meilleur_s amis, ce qui nous ôtait l'obligation de raconter à l'autre la moindre minute de nos vies.

Revenue dans mon bureau, je me mis à réfléchir sérieusement à ce qui m'attendrait dans deux jours. Je n'étais plus qu'à un an de la vingtaine, la fleur de l'âge pour beaucoup de gens mais qui m'effrayait plus qu'elle ne m'enthousiasmait. A vingt ans, on est censés porter un regard sur l'avenir, faire des projets, se préparer à devenir l'adulte que nous voulons être.

Mais moi, quelle adulte voulais-je devenir ?

Petite, je voulais être danseuse. Je ne sais toujours pas pourquoi. Je me souviens du rire attendri de ma mère lorsque, à quatre ans, je tournais sur moi-même dans ma jupe à volants. Puis j'ai voulu devenir Auror, pour combattre les méchants et faire régner la justice. Dresseuse de dragons, pour la soif d'aventure et de danger. Professeur, pour partager mon savoir avec ceux qui en avaient besoin.

Résultat ? J'étais l'assistante invisible d'un directeur obscur dans un département qui n'était pas parmi les plus cotés du Ministère. Je n'avais ni passion, ni but dans la vie à part vivre au jour le jour en récoltant le moins de problèmes possibles. Et cela me convenait, dans une moindre mesure. Pourtant je sentais que ce n'était pas ça, la vie, mais comment changer ? En étais-je capable ?

Le matin de mon anniversaire, je ne me sentis pas particulièrement différente. J'avais toujours deux bras, deux jambes et un peu plus d'une heure pour me préparer avant de partir au bureau. En descendant les escaliers, j'eus la surprise de constater que mon père avait fait la cuisine et qu'une assiette de pancakes dégoulinant de sirop d'érable m'attendait. Une petite bougie surmontait le tout.

\- Joyeux anniversaire, me dit mon père en me tendant un long et fin paquet enrubanné de couleur or.

Je m'assis et pris le paquet, me demandant ce qu'il avait bien pu m'offrir. Nous n'étions ni l'un ni l'autre très doués pour les cadeaux, peut-être juste un peu plus que pour la décoration. Je n'osai pas l'agiter pour tenter de deviner dans le cas où ce serait fragile ou potentiellement dangereux.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, ça ne va pas exploser.

Mon père m'adressa une grimace taquine et je pris un air gêné : il avait lu dans mes pensées.

Je déballai finalement le cadeau et eus un hoquet de stupeur. Je sortis de son étui un magnifique pendentif en cristal où pendait un flocon de neige surmonté d'une pierre translucide. J'avais déjà vu ce collier. Ce n'était tout de même pas...

\- J'ai offert ce collier à ta mère quand elle avait dix-neuf ans, m'apprit mon père avec un sourire empreint de mélancolie. J'avais économisé plusieurs mois pour le lui acheter et elle ne l'a jamais quitté jusqu'à...

Il ne dit plus rien et je restai silencieuse également. Nous savions tous deux de quel jour il parlait. Soulevant d'une main ma chevelure, je me tournai vers lui.

\- Tu veux bien me l'accrocher, papa, s'il te plaît ? chuchotai-je.

Je sentis ses doigts tremblants contre ma nuque et, sitôt le pendentif froid niché au creux de ma poitrine, je me levai pour le prendre dans mes bras. Nous restâmes ainsi enlacés quelques minutes avant qu'il ne se détache et toussote.

\- Bien. Et si nous mangions ce petit déjeuner ?

\- Tu es sûr que c'est comestible, au moins ? lançai-je pour le provoquer, connaissant son niveau de cuisine mieux que personne.

\- Certainement, répondit-il d'un air offusqué. Et tu veux savoir pourquoi ? ajouta-t-il en se penchant comme pour livrer un énorme secret.

J'hochai la tête et il reprit :

\- Parce que je les ai achetés.

Nous rîmes en chœur et je m'attaquai donc à ce plat dont la teneur en calories était équivalente au plaisir qu'il me procurait. Une poignée de poudre de Cheminette plus tard et j'étais au Ministère, essayant de ne pas m'étouffer avec la poussière qui me rentrait dans la gorge. Transplaner à Londres et se rendre ensuite à l'une des entrée cachées était bien plus agréable mais je n'avais jamais pu me résoudre à mettre les pieds dans une cuvette de toilettes pour me faire aspirer par le tourbillon de la chasse. Atterrir au beau milieu d'une cheminée était un pis aller qui avait le mérite de me garder au sec.

\- Joyeux anniversaire ! me cria Ashley en me jetant une pluie de confettis au visage sitôt passée la porte de mon bureau.

Entre ça et la poudre de Cheminette...

\- Bon anniversaire Emelia, me dit Eliott de sa voix posée en jetant sur Ashley un regard blasé.

Marlon était absente mais elle travaillait comme stagiaire à la Gazette du sorcier et couvrait un sujet qui pouvait lui faire obtenir sa promotion au rang de journaliste titulaire, ce qu'elle attendait depuis des mois. Nous allions la voir ce soir, de toute façon.

Ôtant les morceaux de papier de ma bouche, je les remerciai et Ashley me prévint que les cadeaux seraient distribués après le travail, lorsque nous serions tous réunis. Puis elle me demanda si Jamie avait prévu quelque chose et j'haussai les épaules, tout autant par ignorance que par embarras. Prévoyait-on quelque chose pour l'anniversaire de sa petite amie après seulement cinq jours ? Surtout que je n'avais reçu ni fleurs ni carte, rien qui aurait pu me montrer qu'il s'en était rappelé.

Après un instant de flottement, Ashley finit par dire que ce n'était pas grave et qu'ils avaient du travail, qu'ils allaient me laisser et qu'ils me verraient ce soir. Je compris qu'elle allait fomenter un interrogatoire d'ici là et que je n'avais que quelques heures de répit avant qu'elle ne me tombe dessus. Elle retourna au département des Jeux tandis qu'Eliott reprit le chemin de celui des créatures magiques. Amos Diggory, m'apprit-il, allait faire un exposé passionnant sur les Manticores et il ne voulait pas rater ça.

Une fois seule, je soupirai. Après seulement une semaine, Jamie s'était-il enfin lassé ? Je regardai mon bureau où se fanaient les dernières roses envoyées lundi. Après tout, à quoi je m'attendais ? Je savais qu'il était occupé, nous ne nous étions pas revus depuis le déjeuner mis à part une fois, le dimanche, en coup de vent avant son entraînement. De plus, qu'est-ce qui l'obligeait à m'envoyer des fleurs tous les jours ou même à fêter mon anniversaire ? Peut-être d'ailleurs qu'il attendait la fin de mon service pour ne pas me déconcentrer. Je n'allais pas devenir comme ces filles exigeantes qui criaient au scandale si elles ne recevaient pas leur dose d'attentions quotidiennes.

\- Emelia ?

Léa, la collègue qui m'avait vue transformée pour aller au rendez-vous avec Jamie, passa la tête dans l'embrasure de la porte.

\- Je crois que tu as reçu quelque chose mais on l'a amené dans mon bureau, je te l'apporte ?

\- D'accord, répondis-je sans savoir de quoi elle parlait.

Je n'attendais rien de spécial, qu'est-ce que ça pouvait bien être ?

Léa réapparut, cachée derrière un énorme bouquet de lys et d'orchidées qui embaumaient.

\- Il y a ton nom sur le reçu de livraison mais la carte dit "Pour ma jolie Martine, signé J. Jambdebois". Tu y comprends quelque chose ?

Je ne pus réprimer un sourire tandis qu'elle déposait son fardeau sur mon bureau.

\- C'est un ami.

Elle me fit un clin d'œil.

\- Le même ami avec qui tu es allée déjeuner la semaine dernière ? Ne t'en fais pas, ajouta-t-elle devant mon air, je ne dirai rien.

Elle mima une serrure sur ses lèvres et tourna les talons. Juste avant de sortir du bureau, elle me lança :

\- Au fait, j'ai entendu tes amis tout à l'heure. J'avais oublié que c'était aujourd'hui, alors bon anniversaire.

\- Merci.

Elle me sourit et partit. Je me penchai vers les fleurs et inspirai longuement leur odeur délicate. Les lys étaient mes fleurs préférées, comment le savait-il ?

Quelques employés et collègues se succédèrent à mon bureau durant la journée pour me souhaiter à leur tour un joyeux anniversaire, puis ce fut l'heure de partir. Je ne pouvais me résoudre à laisser le bouquet mais qu'en aurais-je fait au bar ? Je m'assurai que le vase avait bien assez d'eau et, en tapotant les tiges pour les redresser, je vis la carte qu'avait mentionné Léa tout à l'heure. Comme elle me l'avait lue, je n'avais pas cherché à l'ouvrir. Pourtant un mot semblait écrit à l'intérieur et je l'ouvris, curieuse.

\- Il t'a quoi ?

Le cri d'Ashley avait attiré l'attention du groupe de jeunes à côté de nous et je me recroquevillai. Ashley, qui s'en moquait royalement, répéta sa question. Nous nous étions réunis dans notre bar favori et j'avais reçu une montagne de cadeaux, plus ou moins utiles selon les personnes. Ashley avait fait un effort monumental pour me dénicher la première édition d'un livre que j'adorais, Marlon avait fabriqué un manuel dans lequel elle avait retranscris toutes les choses utiles à savoir avant l'âge de trente ans et Eliott avait fini par comprendre que les bestioles et moi n'étions pas en très bon terme. Il m'avait acheté une paire de gants brodés qui venaient, à ce qu'il m'apprit, d'une association qui embauchaient les vieux elfes de maison en situation de précarité. Mais rien de tout ceci n'était à l'ordre du jour en cet instant précis.

\- Il m'a invitée à venir dîner chez lui samedi soir.

\- C'est sûr, ce n'est pas innocent, asséna Marlon.

\- Qu'est-ce vous voulez dire ? leur demandai-je, sentant l'angoisse me gagner.

Ashley donna un coup de coude à Eliott qui sirotait tranquillement sa boisson et il faillit recracher sa gorgée. Il la regarda d'un air interrogateur et elle me montra du doigt avant de le désigner. Il soupira.

\- Vous pensez vraiment que c'est à moi de lui annoncer ?

\- Tu es un homme, répondit Ashley. Question d'instinct.

Mais de quoi parlaient-ils ?

\- Bon, commença Eliott en cherchant ses mots. Je crois que ce qu'elles essayent de te dire c'est qu'une invitation comme ça peut se prendre de différentes manières. La plus basique et néanmoins la plus logique, qui n'est pas celle qui nous intéresse ici, est que...

\- Viens-en au fait, grogna Ashley en lui tapant sur la tête. Je ne comprends pas la moitié de ce que tu racontes quand tu te lances dans ce genre de discours et ça me met de mauvaise humeur.

\- Il y a des chances qu'il veuille "aller plus loin avec toi" samedi soir, traduisit Marlon à la place d'un Eliott soulagé qui reprit sa dégustation.

\- Par "aller plus loin", vous entendez...

\- S-e-x-e, dirent-elles en chœur.

Je me figeai sans rien dire mais mon visage dut parler pour moi car Ashley soupira à son tour.

\- Je savais qu'elle allait réagir comme ça. Ça fait combien de temps qu'elle n'a pas eu de petit ami ?

\- Depuis Poudlard, je crois, réfléchit Marlon en comptant sur ses doigts.

\- Tu as oublié Fearson, le comptable miteux quand elle est arrivée au Ministère.

\- Tu exagères, il n'était pas _si_ miteux. D'un ennui mortel, ça c'est sûr.

\- Ça ne sera jamais pire que ce Serdaigle, je ne sais plus son nom. Cameron ? Il avait le sens de l'humour d'un Veracrasse.

J'entendais mes deux meilleures amies discuter de mes précédentes relations mais c'était comme si mon cerveau s'était déconnecté.

Jamie s'attendait-il vraiment à passer à l'étape supérieure avec moi ce week-end ? Si vite ?

Je veux dire, bien sûr, nous n'étions plus au Moyen-Âge et je n'attendais pas de lui qu'il me demande en mariage avant de l'embrasser, mais tout de même. Cela me paraissait un peu prématuré mais j'étais manifestement la seule du groupe à y attacher de l'importance. Eux semblaient plus préoccupés par ma réaction que par la cause de celle-ci, alors que tout le problème venait de là. Fallait-il accepter ce brusque saut en avant dans ma toute jeune relation aussi facilement ?

\- Jamie est vraiment quelqu'un de bien, me lança Ashley. Tu pourrais faire pire comme première fois.

\- Mais difficilement mieux, renchérit Marlon en attirant l'attention du serveur pour avoir un autre verre.

Elles se tournèrent vers Eliott pour avoir son avis de mâle et il tendit un index menaçant dans leur direction.

\- Mais vous allez arrêter de me prendre à parti dans vos histoires ?

\- C'est vrai qu'on se demande qui est le cas le plus désespéré entre lui et Emelia, soupira Ashley en buvant une gorgée de sa boisson.

\- Mon célibat est voulu, rétorqua Eliott d'un air hautain. Les filles n'apportent que des problèmes.

\- Je pourrais en dire autant des hommes, lui lança-t-elle au tac à tac.

A voir son air, cela sentait l'altercation avec son patron à plein nez. Ce jeu du chat et de la souris durait maintenant depuis un certain temps et elle ne semblait toujours pas prête à lâcher l'affaire, malgré le peu d'intérêt qu'il manifestait à son égard. Je n'avais jamais vu mon amie dans cet état et je n'osais pas lui dire qu'elle risquait d'être amoureuse de son patron. Pour elle qui se vantait de n'avoir jamais été victime de l'amour et de rester maitresse de la situation dans chacune de ses relations, ce serait un sacré choc de découvrir qu'elle était comme toutes les autres femmes.

\- Eh bien moi je crois que je suis en couple, annonça Marlon en croquant un morceau de chocolat parmi ceux présentés dans la coupelle sur notre table.

Nous cessâmes tous nos activités respectives, méditer pour moi, se disputer pour Ashley et Eliott, et nous nous tournâmes vers Marlon. Elle venait de lâcher une véritable bombe mais paraissait aussi calme que d'habitude, voire même un peu désintéressée.

\- Pardon ? demanda Ashley en la fixant avec de grands yeux.

Non pas que Marlon soit laide. Au contraire, elle était même plutôt jolie avec ses courtes boucles brunes et ses grands yeux gris. Mais elle avait toujours plus ou moins effrayé les garçons durant notre scolarité et se souciait peu d'y remédier, plus intéressée par les derniers ragots susceptibles de la préparer à sa future grande carrière de journaliste. Elle était sortie avec quelques garçons, par curiosité scientifique comme elle aimait à le dire, mais jamais plus de quelques semaines et en mettant toujours fin elle-même à la relation. Cela faisait maintenant plus de deux ans qu'elle n'avait pas réitéré l'expérience.

\- Je sors avec mon photographe, nous renseigna-t-elle. Enfin ce n'est pas vraiment le mien, mais il a travaillé sur les images de mon dernier article. Il est plutôt gentil.

Marlon ne disait jamais qu'elle aimait bien quelqu'un, seulement qu'il était "sympa", "intéressant" ou "gentil". Autant d'expressions neutres qui ne l'engageaient à rien et ne divulguaient rien de ses sentiments.

\- Et..., commença Ashley.

\- Et ? répéta Marlon en levant un sourcil.

\- Et tu nous le dis ce soir parce que... ? poursuivis-je.

Elle haussa les épaules.

\- Le moment me semblait bien choisi. Entre Emelia et son capitaine, Ashley et son patron et Eliott et ses Manticores, il fallait bien que je me mette à contribution.

Quelque chose dans son visage m'interpella, comme une imperceptible rougeur qui trahissait une émotion profondément enfouie. Cela dit, pourquoi je me préoccupais de ça maintenant ? J'avais un problème autrement plus grave à résoudre et il ne me restait que trois jours pour y remédier. Le problème Jamie. J'avais répondu positivement à son invitation parce que je ne pouvais décemment pas refuser alors qu'il faisait ça pour mon anniversaire et qu'il était mon petit ami (c'était toujours aussi bizarre à dire). Pour autant, je ne savais pas comment réagir dans le cas où mes amis aient raison. Le repousser gentiment, prétexter une indigestion à n'importe quel aliment qu'il m'aurait servi dans la soirée ?

Pouvais-je passer pour la fille chaste et prude ou fallait-il saisir l'occasion ?

_Saisir l'occasion_ ? Qu'est-ce que c'était que cette expression ?

Ce qui voulait dire que j'avais besoin de Jamie pour avoir _l'occasion_ d'être normale ? C'est ça ? Non mais pour qui se prenait-il ?

Calme-toi, souffla ma raison à mon centre émotionnel. Après tout, ça ne veut rien dire. C'est peut-être simplement son seul soir de congé. Et puis d'ailleurs il t'a juste invitée à dîner, ce sont tes amis qui t'ont mis cette idée en tête. Ne commence pas à partir en croisade contre la gent masculine.

C'était tout à fait plausible.

Je rentrai chez moi alcoolisée et surtout totalement chamboulée. A travers la brume qui voilait mon cerveau, je me souvins que j'avais reçu des mots et des vœux de beaucoup de monde, même ceux que je connaissais seulement de loin au bureau, mais rien de Charlie. Charlie qui avait décidé de jouer au même jeu que moi en ne donnant aucune nouvelle, ce qui me rendait furieuse. J'étais prête à aller sonner chez lui pour demander des comptes, avant de me rappeler qu'un litre d'alcool dans le sang donnait parfois de très mauvaises idées.

Alors que j'ouvrais la fenêtre pour profiter de la brise et me calmer, je sursautai en voyant le vieux hibou des Weasley voler à ma hauteur, hululant doucement en me tendant sa patte. Au bout de celle-ci était enroulé un parchemin que je dénouai avec impatience, pensant tomber sur ce mot de Charlie tant désiré. Le meilleur pour la fin, comme on dit. Mais en parcourant rapidement les quelques lignes je compris que j'étais loin du compte et je gémis.

J'étais cordialement invitée à venir déjeuner samedi au Terrier.

**oOoOo**

Respire.

Tout va bien se passer.

En plus il n'y aura personne à part Ron et Ginny, ce qui est tout de même un gage de sécurité. Et Charlie, aussi. Mais il n'était pas une terreur à proprement parler, sauf si on considérait qu'il était plus grand, plus fort et beaucoup plus rancunier que moi en ce qui concernait les petites cachotteries.

La main levée en direction de la sonnette, je me dis que j'avais encore le temps de transplaner ailleurs, au fond d'un gros trou par exemple, en attendant que le monde oublie mon existence. D'ailleurs, pourquoi avais-je accepté alors qu'il y a peu de temps encore Bill m'apprenait qu'il y avait tout un complot pour nous réunir, Charlie et moi, dans un endroit confiné, désert et si possible pendant plusieurs heures ?

\- Emelia, ma chérie, que fais-tu dehors ? Viens vite, le repas est presque prêt !

Avant de pouvoir seulement visualiser mon lieu d'exil, Mrs Weasley avait ouvert la porte et agrippé mon bras pour me tirer à l'intérieur de la maison. Je retrouvai avec un peu d'appréhension mais aussi, étrangement, de la nostalgie, l'entrée, les chaussures éparpillées près de la porte, les vêtements qui pendaient un peu partout et la grosse horloge où chaque visage de la famille y était affiché. Pour le moment, trois d'entre eux étaient à la maison : Mrs Weasley, Mr Weasley et Ron. Où étaient Charlie et Ginny ?

\- Ron est dans sa chambre et Charlie est parti se promener avec sa sœur, m'apprit Mrs Weasley comme si elle lisait dans mes pensées. Ils seront bientôt de retour, mais viens t'asseoir avec nous. Une tasse de thé ?

Sa chaleur m'entourait comme une couverture et je la regardai s'affairer aux fourneaux en essayant d'imaginer faire partie de cet univers à la fois désordonné et accueillant. Elle me dirigea vers le salon où je trouvais Mr Weasley en train de lire un journal. Celui-ci leva la tête en m'entendant arriver et me sourit.

\- Entre, mets-toi à l'aise.

A peine étais-je assise, une tasse de thé fumante entre les mains, que nous entendîmes à nouveau la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir.

\- C'est la dernière fois que tu me fais ce coup-là, Ginny.

Je reconnus la voix basse de Charlie, qui semblait d'une humeur massacrante.

\- Je te jure que je croyais avoir vu un Fangieux**,** répliqua la petite fille d'une voix chantante, manifestement peu effrayée.

Je compris alors une partie de la situation. Un Fangieux était une créature que l'on trouvait généralement dans les marécages, comme celui non loin du Terrier où nous étions passés avec Charlie la première fois que j'étais venue. Si jamais Ginny avait voulu voir cette bestiole de plus près, son frère avait dû être obligé de la suivre et peut-être de l'empêcher de plonger, ce qui ne voulait dire qu'une chose...

\- Par Merlin, Charlie, regarde dans quel état tu es !

Mrs Weasley poussa un cri horrifié avant de se jeter sur son fils, serviette dans une main et baguette dans l'autre, afin de réchauffer ce corps trempé et plein de boue qui venait de pénétrer dans le salon. Ginny n'était pas en reste et ressemblait plus ou moins à un tas de vase, un tas de vase avec des bras et des jambes et qui semblait ravie de me voir.

\- Emelia !

Elle courut vers moi et je tentai de la stopper, en vain. Mes vêtements se retrouvèrent de la même teinte que les siens, c'est-à-dire un savant mélange entre verdâtre et marron sale, mais je n'avais pas le cœur de la repousser. Ce fut sa mère qui l'écarta d'un geste autoritaire pour lui faire subir le même traitement qu'à son aîné : un sortilège de nettoyage et une couverture autour des épaules. Puis ce fut à mon tour d'être magiquement débarbouillée.

Lorsque tous se furent remis de leurs émotions et que tasses de thé et chocolat furent servies, Mr Weasley prit la parole en s'adressant à sa fille.

\- Alors comme ça tu as vu un Fangieux ? Comme était-il ?

Il semblait très intéressé par cette découverte et ajouta :

\- Savez-vous que cette espèce est en voie de disparition ? Comme elle est particulièrement friande de Mandragore, un ingrédient essentiel pour les antidotes, de nombreux sorciers décidèrent de la chasser de ses lieux d'habitation. Ce serait formidable si une colonie de ces créatures venait à s'installer ici.

Mrs Weasley et moi échangèrent un regard dégoûté tandis que Charlie demandait à son père de ne pas mettre ce genre d'idée dans la tête de Ginny, afin qu'ils n'aient pas à la récupérer au fond des marécages dans les prochains jours.

En l'entendant parler, je me rendis compte qu'avec l'agitation de son arrivée nous ne nous étions même pas salués. Aussi, lorsque Mrs Weasley lui demanda d'aller chercher des sablés dans la cuisine, je décidai de le suivre. Tant pis pour les sous-entendus que cela pouvait créer.

Il avait le dos tourné, fouillant parmi les boîtes en fer blanc et les bocaux, et je m'appuyai contre la porte que j'avais fermée.

\- Alors monsieur l'explorateur, quel sera votre prochain sujet d'étude ?

Il sursauta et faillit laisser tomber la boîte qu'il tenait. Il se tourna vers moi et ne répondit rien, à la fois gêné et furieux. Je m'avançai vers lui.

\- Tu veux de l'aide ?

\- Ça va, merci.

Il récupéra son bien, l'ouvrit pour vérifier qu'il contenait bien les fameux gâteaux demandés, et esquissa un geste pour repartir. Sans pouvoir m'en empêcher, je le retins par le bras.

\- Quelque chose ne va pas ? Tu n'es pas comme d'habitude.

Il soupira, comprenant qu'il ne pourrait pas se débarrasser de moi avant de m'avoir parlé.

\- Écoute, tout va bien d'accord ? Je suis simplement fatigué. Retournons au salon.

Il voulut bouger mais je continuais de tenir son bras.

\- C'est à propos de Jamie, c'est ça ? demandai-je en rompant par là même ma résolution de ne jamais en parler avec lui.

L'entente de ce nom le fit tressaillir mais il se ressaisit vite.

\- Tu es libre de sortir avec qui tu veux. Après la soirée, c'est vrai, j'avais espéré..., commença-t-il avant de s'interrompre.

\- Espéré quoi ? murmurai-je.

Il dégagea son bras et s'approcha de la porte en quelques enjambées.

\- Rien du tout. Mais je crois que je ne vais pas pouvoir être ami avec toi, Grant.

Il sortit, me laissant seule avec cette déclaration et un millier de questions. Ne voulant pas les faire attendre, je sortis à mon tour et retournai dans le salon, où Mrs Weasley déposait les biscuits dans une assiette tout en empêchant Ginny de tous les prendre pour les cacher dans ses poches. Comme si de rien n'était, Charlie discutait avec Mr Weasley et ne me jeta pas un seul regard, même lorsque je m'assis sur le canapé à côté de lui.

Il ne pouvait pas être ami avec moi. Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait dire par là ? Je me sentis furieuse sans vraiment savoir pourquoi. C'était étrange, tout de même. Nous n'avions jamais été particulièrement proches et pourtant je sentais que s'il disparaissait de ma vie celle-ci deviendrait bien plus terne. Comment était-il parvenu à un tel prodige en seulement quelques semaines ?

\- Bien, maintenant passons aux choses sérieuses.

Mrs Weasley partit chercher quelque chose dans le placard de l'entrée d'un air de conspiratrice et je m'attendis au pire. Est-ce qu'elle allait me demander d'accueillir les jumeaux tout droit exclus de Poudlard ? Mais non, quelle idiote je fais. Elle les aurait sans doute étripés avant.

\- Joyeux anniversaire !

Elle déposa devant moi un paquet emballé avec un papier rouge vif et je la regardai d'un air interloqué.

\- Un cadeau ? Mais... pourquoi ?

\- Tu as bien fêté tes dix-neuf ans mercredi, non ?

S'il y a bien une chose à laquelle je ne me serais jamais attendue, c'était celle-ci. Je n'osais pas toucher le cadeau qui restait là, brillant, volumineux, tandis que quatre paires d'yeux me fixaient.

\- Merlin, nous nous sommes trompés ? reprit Mrs Weasley, angoissée. Pourtant nous étions sûrs que tu étais née le 21. C'est facile à retenir, Charlie est né le 12, il nous suffisait d'inverser les chiffres.

La mention de Charlie me fit le chercher du regard mais, s'il m'avait observée l'espace d'un instant, il se détourna sitôt qu'il me vit bouger.

\- Non, vous ne vous êtes pas trompés, mais je... Enfin je veux dire, je ne pensais pas que vous m'offririez quelque chose.

Elle sourit et me leva du canapé pour me prendre dans ses bras. Cela faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas eu cette sensation maternelle et je fermai les yeux.

\- Tu fais partie de la famille maintenant, ma chérie. Et c'est ce que font les familles.

Elle me lâcha et je me rassis pour ouvrir le paquet, qui contenait une écharpe tricotée à la main d'une couleur gris perle.

\- Je sais que ce n'est pas grand-chose, me dit-elle, mais j'ai pensé que ça te serait utile avec l'hiver qui approche.

\- C'est parfait, articulai-je malgré l'émotion en la passant autour de mon cou. Merci beaucoup.

La texture était un peu rêche, la laine grattait ma peau mais j'enfouis le nez dedans sans m'attarder sur ces menus détails. Un cadeau n'avait pas besoin d'être parfait pour montrer qu'il venait du cœur.

\- Pssht.

Je tournai la tête pour découvrir d'où venait ce bruit et je vis Ginny, les yeux plissés, qui m'observait et essayait d'attirer mon attention.

Mrs Weasley s'étant excusée pour continuer à préparer le repas et les deux hommes ayant repris leur discussion, j'en profitai pour m'approcher de la petite fille. Celle-ci se pencha vers moi et murmura :

\- Charlie aussi t'a préparé un cadeau. Mais il est fâché contre toi et il ne te le donnera pas.

\- Comment ça ?

Devais-je demander des détails sur le cadeau ? Sur son ressenti envers moi ? Ou sur comment une gamine de neuf ans pouvait se mêler de ce genre d'histoire, voire même s'y intéresser ?

\- Je l'ai vu cacher un paquet dans sa chambre, je peux te montrer si tu veux.

\- Ce n'est pas une bonne idée.

Aussi curieuse que je l'étais, je ne voulais pas ajouter "cambrioleuse à ses heures perdues" à la liste de mes défauts. Entrer par effraction n'était pas recommandé pour entretenir de bons rapports avec autrui, surtout quand on était, comme moi, du genre à se faire prendre sur le fait à chaque fois. Je réfléchissais d'ailleurs à en faire mon nouveau surnom. Mademoiselle "prise sur le fait", ça ne sonnait pas trop mal.

\- Mais si. Il suffit d'aller chercher Ron dans sa chambre et d'en profiter pour fouiller.

Je ne devais pas l'écouter. J'étais l'adulte, j'étais l'exemple à suivre et je ne pouvais pas cautionner ce genre d'attitude. J'allais finalement résister et lui dire d'arrêter de m'en parler lorsqu'elle prit les devant en s'adressant à son père.

\- Papa, Emelia et moi on va aller chercher Ron pour manger. Ça ne te dérange pas ?

Il se contenta d'agiter la main en signe de dénégation, tout à sa conversation. Ginny trottina en direction des escaliers avant de se tourner vers moi, toujours immobile.

\- Tu viens ?

Vaincue, je la suivis. Que tous les anges rédempteurs de ce monde soient témoins que ce n'était pas de ma faute.

En montant les marches du vieil escalier grinçant, je me remémorai ma première journée ici, la perte de ma baguette, Jade, les jumeaux et la bataille de pâte à crêpe avec Charlie. Ce dernier souvenir fit remonter une boule de nostalgie et je me dépêchai de l'effacer.

Nous dûmes grimper tout en haut de la maison pour arriver devant la chambre de Ron, fièrement désignée par un écriteau collé à la porte où était écrit "Chambre de Ron", dans laquelle Ginny m'apprit que Charlie avait déposé ses affaires et donc le fameux cadeau. Comme personne ne savait pas quand il allait repartir, ils avaient préféré lui donner son ancienne chambre. Bill avait dormi un temps dans le canapé mais le plaisir avait été trop grand de rester avec Percy pendant les vacances, simplement pour l'entendre grommeler sur sa "satanée musique de sauvage". J'ai soufflé à Ginny d'oublier le mot "satanée".

\- Pourquoi ? demanda-t-elle, curieuse. Percy l'utilise tout le temps et il est préfet.

\- Parce que... Parce que c'est comme ça. Tu pourras l'utiliser quand tu seras préfète, si tu veux, mais pas avant.

Elle hocha la tête mais avait les sourcils froncés, dubitative quant à ma pédagogie.

\- Ron ! cria-t-elle en ouvrant la porte brusquement. Il faut aller manger !

J'avais déjà visité la chambre des jumeaux, désordonnée et maléfique. Ils avaient des objets insolites et potentiellement dangereux à chaque recoin de la pièce, une tente pour élaborer leurs plans douteux construite sur le lit et une ambiance à même de vous faire craindre le pire rien qu'en posant le pied au sol.

La chambre de Ron était différente. Ce qui frappait dès la première minute était l'accumulation de posters à l'effigie des Canons de Chudley sur les murs, affiches animées qui montraient inlassablement les joueurs, le poing levé ou marquant un but, le sourire jusqu'aux oreilles ou prêts à foncer sur leurs adversaires. Mais ce n'était pas tout. Deux grands "C" et un boulet de canon en pleine course, symboles de l'équipe, étaient brodés sur son couvre-lit élimé.

\- Tu aimes les Canons, je me trompe ? lançai-je avec un sourire pour entamer la conversation.

Ron, occupé à jeter une poudre brune dans un bocal rempli de têtards, ne répondit pas. Ginny haussa les épaules et me fit signe de l'observer. Elle s'approcha du bureau et fit volontairement tomber un paquet de cartes auto-battantes par terre, ce qui sortit son frère de sa torpeur.

\- Pas de fille dans ma chambre ! hurla-t-il en jetant le reste de sa poudre sur Ginny qui l'évita avec aisance.

\- Maman dit qu'il faut venir manger, répéta-t-elle calmement, sans doute habituée aux crises d'humeur du rouquin.

Il haussa les épaules et se pencha à nouveau pour observer les petites créatures.

\- J'arrive.

Mais déjà Ginny ne l'écoutait plus, cherchant le cadeau qu'elle savait être caché dans la pièce. Elle souleva le coussin du lit de camp où dormait Charlie, vit qu'il n'y avait rien et le reposa avec dépit. Méfiant, Ron l'observait fouiner et semblait hésiter à lui en demander la raison. Il lui fallait établir sa suprématie d'aîné et dernier garçon et ne pas pactiser avec sa petite sœur, mais la curiosité à cet âge était encore redoutablement forte.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu cherches ? finit-il par demander du bout des lèvres.

\- Le paquet cadeau que Charlie a caché ici la dernière fois. Tu ne sais pas où il est ?

Brusquement intéressé, Ron se redressa.

\- Je l'ai vu amener quelque chose ici, oui, et il ne voulait pas que je le vois. Pourquoi ?

\- Ça ne te regarde pas, lui rétorqua-t-elle avec hauteur. C'est un secret entre Emelia et moi. Tu peux nous aider, oui ou non ? Il n'y a pas beaucoup de temps avant le déjeuner.

Il croisa les bras avec une moue vexée et agressive en même temps.

\- Si vous ne me dites pas pourquoi, je ne vous aiderai pas.

\- Allons, du calme, tentai-je en m'avançant vers eux. Ginny dit que Charlie a un cadeau pour moi et ça pourrait être ce paquet, c'est pour ça qu'elle le cherche. Mais, ajoutai-je avec un brin de remord, je pense toujours que ce n'est pas une bonne idée.

Trop tard, les deux petits avaient commencé à mettre la chambre sens dessous dessous pour tenter de le dénicher. Ginny jetait les objets par terre au fur et à mesure, Ron lui disait qu'elle n'avait pas le droit de toucher à ses affaires et se voyait répondre qu'elle ne savait pas comment chercher sans toucher à ses satanées affaires.

\- Ginny, "satanée"...

Mais mes paroles furent noyées dans le flot de leur dispute et je croisai les doigts pour que personne ne monte pendant notre expédition.

\- Je l'ai !

Ginny brandit un petit paquet élégamment recouvert d'un tissu bleu nuit qui me rappelait la couleur de la robe que je portais lors de la soirée. Simple coïncidence ou rappel d'un événement particulier ? Je ne voulais pas le savoir.

\- Tiens, ouvre-le.

Elle me le mit dans les mains et attendit, fascinée par ce que nous allions trouver dans ce trésor si bien gardé. Mais, en sentant l'objet dans mes mains, je ne pus me résoudre à l'ouvrir. Et si ce n'était pas pour moi, si Ginny se trompait ? Et si, dans le cas où elle ne se trompait pas, Charlie avait préféré ne pas me le donner, pouvais-je aller à l'encontre de sa décision ? Et si...

C'était étrange de savoir qu'une personne que vous ne fréquentiez pas il y a quelques mois à peine avait trouvé le temps de chercher, puis d'emballer quelque chose à votre intention. En soupesant discrètement le paquet, je sentis qu'il n'était pas très lourd et je me demandai ce que cela pouvait être.

\- Vous voulez dire qu'on a cherché ça pour rien ? traduisit Ron en me voyant hésiter. Je vais manger.

Il secoua la tête l'air de dire "les filles, toutes les mêmes" et sortit de la chambre avant de dévaler les escaliers à toute vitesse, si vite que je crus un instant qu'il allait tomber. Mais il avait manifestement l'habitude et j'entendis, de loin, sa voix étouffée demandant à sa mère s'il y avait du dessert. Ginny était toujours face à moi, patiente.

\- Tu as le droit de l'ouvrir, c'est pour toi. Regarde.

Elle me montra un endroit sur le papier où était en effet écrit mon nom sur une petite étiquette. A côté était dessiné maladroitement ce qui ressemblait à une fleur d'Ellébore et je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire.

\- Tu l'aimes bien, mon frère ?

Sérieuse, Ginny s'était assise sur le lit de Ron et me regardait.

\- Parce que je sais qu'il t'aime bien.

Je sentis mes joues chauffer.

\- Nous étions ensemble à Poudlard, nous nous entendons bien.

Elle secoua la tête, agacée.

\- Non, est-ce que tu l'aimes bien ?

\- Pourquoi est-ce que tu veux savoir ça ? éludai-je en changeant de sujet.

Elle haussa les épaules mais je ne fus pas dupe de son air détaché.

\- Pour rien.

\- Ce sont des histoires de grandes personnes, tu comprendras plus tard. Allez viens, il faut retourner en bas. J'ouvrirai le cadeau chez moi.

Je lançai un dernier regard circulaire à la pièce, tentant d'imaginer le jeune Charlie dans cet environnement qui désormais lui ressemblait si peu. C'était ici qu'il passait toutes ses vacances, qu'il dormait lorsqu'il n'était pas dans le dortoir de notre maison commune. C'était là qu'il rêvait, qu'il lisait, qu'il vivait en tant que personne et non en tant qu'élève de l'école de sorcellerie Poudlard. Et je me rendis compte que je connaissais finalement bien peu cette personne. Peut-être n'était-il pas trop tard pour changer les choses, lui faire oublier sa déclaration précédente ?

C'est alors que je le vis, posé sur la table de chevet. Le journal titrant fièrement, sous une photo de moi et Jamie au restaurant :

"Le Capitaine des Flèches en bonne compagnie. De l'amour dans l'air ? Notre article révélation en page quatre."

Je n'avais pas lu l'article en question mais, étant donné la boule de papier froissé au pied du meuble sur laquelle je discernais une partie de mon visage, je pouvais affirmer que quelqu'un d'autre l'avait lu.

Le locataire de cette chambre, par exemple.

Qui se tenait présentement dans l'embrasure de la porte et nous regardait d'un air qui ne me disait rien qui vaille.

"Prise sur le fait" devrait _vraiment_ être mon nouveau surnom.


	9. Chapter 9

**Merci à :** **AppleCherrypie** (Voilà la suite, même si tu connaissais déjà le début ! Et grumpy Charlie c'est chou quand même, sa suprématie est établie), **Embrouillamini** (haha, pauvre Emelia, il ne faut pas lui en vouloir, elle est assez influençable ; mais la suite de la fic la montrera plus adulte et mature, ce qui sera intéressant à exploiter. Merci de ton avis et j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira !), **Chloroforme** (Emelia est assez aveugle en ce qui concerne les déclarations, je crois, il faut dire qu'elle n'a pas beaucoup d'expérience en la matière... Merci de ton avis et voilà la suite de la grande déclaration de Charlie, qui se finira bien... ou pas. Merci de ton avis en tout cas), **faolbee** (N'est-ce pas ! Je crois que c'est ma petite préférée parmi les enfants Weasley de cette fic. Merci de ton avis !), **Flopette** (Eh oui malheureusement je ne publie pas très vite mais je fais des efforts, j'ai moi aussi envie de savoir la suite des aventures de Charlie, je suis d'accord avec toi on manque de fics sur lui ! Merci de ta review et j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira tout autant que les autres), **Guest** (La voilà ! J'espère qu'elle te plaira), **Pitou** (Merci de tes nombreux avis, j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira !), **yoh-nee** (Toujours le souffle retenu, tu as réussi à ne pas décéder ? Ce serait bête, la suite est là ! Et pour être franche, je ne pensais pas non plus qu'Emelia sortirait avec Jamie, ça fait partie des surprises de l'écriture sans plan haha. J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira, merci de ta review), **Gun d'ange** (ohla, merci, mais quelle pression... J'espère donc que ce nouveau chapitre sera à la hauteur de tes attentes !), **kana-chan01** (Non heureusement elle va finir par le poser. Pauvre Emelia, ce n'est pas qu'elle est cruche, c'est juste... qu'elle est un peu à l'ouest parfois, on va dire ça comme ça hum. J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira tout autant que les autres, merci de ton avis), **Aventure** (Merci ! Voici la suite, en espérant qu'elle te plaise autant que les chapitres précédents), **alia00** (Merci de ton avis, j'espère que cette suite tant attendue te plaira).

**Note : **Un merci particulier à _AppleCherrypie_ qui a suivi et commenté la conception de ce chapitre (et proposé des idées très intéressantes /oupa/ sur l'évolution de Jamie). Ceci est le dernier chapitre de la première partie. Le prochain chapitre sera une ellipse de plusieurs mois, je ne sais pas encore de combien. On y retrouvera un ton plus léger et de nouvelles péripéties, et peut-être le retour de Charlie (qui sait). Merci de continuer à me suivre et à me laisser vos avis, love you !

* * *

**Novembre 1990 (5) : Tes adieux tu feras.**

Pour sa défense, il avait plus ou moins raison d'être en colère. J'étais tout de même dans sa chambre, tenant à la main le cadeau qu'il ne voulait pas m'offrir pour des raisons idiotes, certes, mais personnelles.

Pour ma défense... Au secours.

\- Ginny, descends s'il te plaît.

Sa voix était calme, même un peu trop pour la situation. La petite fille me jeta un regard désolé et je pus lire dans ses prunelles bleutées qu'elle vengerait ma mort avec courage et dignité. Me voilà réconfortée.

\- On peut savoir ce que tu fabriques ici ? me demanda-t-il en se tournant vers moi une fois sa sœur partie.

Je soupirai.

\- Écoute, je ne vais pas te raconter d'histoires. Je suis allée chercher Ron pour manger et Ginny m'a parlé de ton cadeau.

Je lui tendis le paquet.

\- Je ne l'ai pas ouvert, si ça peut te rassurer.

Il ne le prit pas et continua de me regarder, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine. J'eus l'impression de faire face à un dragon préparant son jet de flamme. Ironique, connaissant son métier actuel.

\- Me_ rassurer_ ? De savoir que tu es venue fouiller dans _ma_ chambre pour toucher à _mes_ affaires ?

Ce qu'il pouvait être immature. "Mes" affaires, "ma" chambre. Eh, on n'avait plus trois ans.

Quoi ? Mauvaise foi ?

Certainement pas.

\- Techniquement, c'est celle de Ron maintenant, le corrigeai-je en voulant faire une pointe d'humour. Oui tu as raison, je me tais, ajoutai-je tandis qu'il me fusillait du regard.

En baissant les yeux, je rencontrai de nouveau la page du journal froissé et pestai intérieurement. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il lise la presse people juste maintenant ? Après autant de temps passé hors du Royaume-Uni, il aurait dû perdre cette mauvaise habitude.

\- A propos de l'article...

Comment lui expliquer qu'il n'avait pas à prendre en compte ce qu'il avait lu, quoi que ce soit ? Ce n'était que des ragots colportés par des olibrius sans talent et sans vie, qui ne trouvaient rien de mieux que de pister les honnêtes gens dans leur intimité.

Oui, mais Jamie était tout de même ton petit ami, me souffla la détestable et implacable voix de ma raison.

Il suivit mon regard et ses joues prirent une teinte rouge vif, exactement celle qui ornait les oreilles de Ron lorsqu'il était gêné ou en colère. Il se précipita sur la boule de papier et la jeta dans la corbeille sous le bureau.

\- Je ne veux pas en parler. Je te l'ai déjà dit dans la cuisine, je n'ai pas à me mêler des gens avec qui tu sors.

\- Mais je...

\- D'ailleurs, tu aurais pu faire un plus mauvais choix. Jamie est un type bien. Vraiment.

\- Je ne...

\- Fais simplement attention à ce genre de situation. Les journalistes le suivent de près depuis que l'équipe est montée dans le classement.

Son air détaché, presque indifférent, me fit mal.

\- _Charlie_ !

Il s'interrompit, surpris que je l'appelle par son prénom. Une lueur éclaira fugacement son visage avant qu'il ne se renferme aussitôt.

\- Tu ne dois pas... Ce n'est pas ce que...

Je laissai échapper une exclamation de rage, ne sachant pas comment mettre des mots sur ma pensées et en particulier lorsqu'on me regardait de cette façon. Avec autant de distance que... d'attente ?

Ce qui me fit penser à autre chose.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu voulais dire, tout à l'heure ? Quand tu as parlé d'espoir ?

J'avais posé le cadeau sur le bureau et je m'étais approchée, lentement, comme on aborde un animal sauvage. Il me toisa avec méfiance, toujours dans l'encadrement de la porte, et sa carrure me dominait encore plus maintenant que je n'étais qu'à un ou deux pas de distance.

\- Que tu n'aies pas vu ou que tu n'aies pas voulu voir, c'est un message on ne peut plus clair.

\- Est-ce que tu... m'aimais bien ?

J'avais un peu de mal à concevoir l'idée et même l'expression, "bien aimer" était au-dessous de ce que je voulais dire. Mais il m'étais difficile et un peu gênant de parler d'amour avec un grand A avec lui, surtout si je me trompais.

\- Est-ce que je _t'aimais bien_ ?

Il eut un rire sans joie et finit par dévoiler ce qu'il tenait manifestement à cacher depuis longtemps.

\- Grant, je suis _amoureux_ de toi depuis la première fois où tu es venue me voir jouer au Quidditch.

Ses lèvres s'ornèrent d'un bref sourire tandis qu'il se remémorait la scène.

\- Tu avais laissé tomber la banderole soutenant Gryffondor et la moitié des gens assis en bas se sont retrouvés empêtrés dans le tissu. Ça a créé un tel remue-ménage que j'ai presque raté le Vif d'Or.

\- Mais tu l'as quand même attrapé, répliquai-je faiblement en me souvenant très nettement à mon tour de cet épisode honteux.

En troisième année, Ashley m'avait forcée à prendre une immonde banderole fabriquée par ses soins pour soutenir l'équipe qui, je cite, "participait à la grandeur de notre maison". Elle s'était en effet découvert une passion pour ce sport mais n'avait jamais réussi à me traîner sur les gradins auparavant. Elle n'avait pas voulu entendre mon argument mettant en avant que ce n'était que des gens sur des balais à la poursuite d'une balle dorée et avait même failli me frapper pour avoir osé blasphémer ainsi. Heureusement que les rouge et or avaient gagné cette fichue rencontre, ma vie n'avait vraiment tenu qu'à un fil.

Et Charlie était tombé amoureux de moi parce que j'avais gâché une partie du match ?

Soudain je compris bon nombre de sous-entendus, de sourires en coin de la part de Bill et de ricanements non dissimulés lorsque les jumeaux m'avaient accueillie la première fois. Je remarquai alors que, dans sa déclaration, il avait utilisé le présent et non le passé. Lapsus révélateur ou simple oubli de sa part ?

Mais enfin, Emelia, peu importe !

\- Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit ?

\- Tu aurais fait attention à moi ?

Il faisait sans doute allusion à ma passion dévorante pour Matthew durant toute ma scolarité, et peut-être également à son âge. Mais un an de différence n'était pas énorme dans une relation, si ?

\- Je ne sais pas, avouai-je avec franchise. Je ne suis pas très à l'aise sur ce genre de sujet. Je n'ai... jamais vraiment pensé à toi comme ça.

Je regrettai aussitôt cette phrase malheureuse pour deux raisons. La première était qu'elle avait touché Charlie comme un Doloris. La seconde était que je n'y croyais pas moi-même. Mais le mal était fait. Il n'avait jamais osé se déclarer par peur de mon rejet et, au moment où il franchissait enfin le pas, c'était exactement ce que je faisais.

Il hocha la tête et sourit, mais ce sourire était forcé.

\- Alors tout va pour le mieux dans le meilleur des mondes. Maintenant je suis fixé.

Il n'esquissa aucun geste pour prendre le cadeau, que ce soit le cacher à ma vue ou me le donner, et je fis comme si de rien n'était malgré ma curiosité éveillée. Que pouvait-on offrir à une fille qu'on aimait sans qu'elle le sache ?

\- Il faut aller manger. Maman m'envoyait vous chercher pour vous dire de vous dépêcher.

\- Tu n'es pas fâché ? risquai-je d'une petite voix en le suivant dans le couloir avant qu'il ne descende les escaliers.

Il me fallait remettre le sujet de l'amitié sur le tapis. Je ne voulais pas qu'il me batte froid, je n'aurais pas pu le supporter. Est-ce que c'était de l'égoïsme ? Mais n'avais-je pas le droit de l'être, au moins un tout petit peu dans ma vie ?

Il se retourna brusquement et frappa son poing dans le mur, si fort que je crus entendre une protestation de la Goule à l'étage supérieure. Choquée par cette violence, je me figeai.

\- Bien sûr que je suis en colère, siffla-t-il, la respiration saccadée. Je suis déçu, frustré et enragé, et plus que tout je suis honteux de ressentir ça maintenant, devant toi. Et tu sais ce qui est le pire ? ajouta-t-il en se forçant à adopter un ton plus calme. C'est que je ne peux même pas te dire que tu serais bien mieux avec moi.

Qu'avait-il à m'offrir, comparé à celui qu'il prenait pour modèle ? Je pouvais capter ses pensées et la dépréciation qu'il faisait de lui-même.

\- Je n'aurais jamais dû te le dire, ajouta-t-il. Je pensais pouvoir supporter cette situation. Mais je ne peux pas et j'en suis le premier désolé.

Il descendit les escaliers sans plus rien ajouter et je le suivis, silencieuse également, ayant peur d'ajouter quoi que ce soit qui aurait pu tout aggraver. Nous fûmes accueillis par le sourire de Mrs Weasley et les exclamations d'impatience des deux petits qui "mourraient de faim", surtout Ron. Celui-ci se jeta sur son assiette avec tout le désespoir d'un individu enfermé dans une pièce durant un mois avec rien d'autre que du pain sec et de l'eau. A mes côtés, Charlie ne disait toujours rien et Ginny nous lançait des regards furtifs et curieux.

\- Comment se passe ton travail, Emelia ? me demanda Mrs Weasley. Arthur m'a dit que tu travaillais au département de... Arthur, quel département ?

\- Les Transports Magiques, répondis-je à la place de son mari. Je n'ai pas un très grand rôle dans ce qui s'y passe mais je n'ai pas à me plaindre.

Je faisais le café et je triais des dossiers. Pas vraiment de quoi entrer dans les manuels scolaires. Pourquoi avais-je cette brusque bouffée d'ambition qui m'assaillait après des années à ne vouloir que la tranquillité ?

\- Bill aurait dû travailler au Ministère également, m'apprit-elle en me resservant une pleine assiette dont j'étais sûre de ne pas pouvoir avaler le quart. Un bon travail aux côtés de son père, mais il a voulu partir ailleurs.

\- A Gringotts, dis-je en hochant la tête, au courant de l'histoire.

\- Et maintenant il est en Égypte, continua-t-elle. Loin de la maison, confrontée à Merlin sait quelle malédiction jetée par un vieux tordu vieux de mille...

\- Molly, la calma Mr Weasley, je t'ai déjà dit qu'il n'y avait rien à craindre. Bill est un sorcier expérimenté, il sait à quoi il a affaire.

\- Je sais, soupira-t-elle en se servant un verre de jus de citrouille. Mais je ne parviens pas à croire que mes deux garçons ont décidé de ne pas rester à nos côtés.

\- Nous avons grandi, maman, répliqua Charlie.

\- Il m'arrive aussi parfois de vouloir partir loin de chez moi quand mon père se met à faire la cuisine, lançai-je pour détendre l'atmosphère.

Mrs Weasley sourit et respira profondément pour se remettre les idées en place.

\- Vous avez raison, je me soucie trop de ça. Et puis Charlie est à la maison maintenant, c'est déjà ça, ajouta-t-elle avec un sourire ému face à son fils.

\- En parlant de ça...

La douceur de son ton et le soin qu'il prenait à articuler chacun de ses mots était de mauvaise augure. Tout le monde l'avait senti.

\- Je ne vous l'ai pas dit, mais je repars en Roumanie dans deux jours. Je me suis absenté bien trop longtemps et ils ont besoin de moi pour le Cornelongue roumain que nous avons trouvé cet été.

J'entendis à peine Mrs Weasley s'exclamer qu'il ne pouvait pas partir aussi vite, Mr Weasley tenter de la calmer ou Ron demander s'il y avait du dessert. Je me levai, telle un automate, et sortis de la maison sans articuler une seule parole.

Une fois dans le jardin, je respirai un grand coup pour me calmer. Pourquoi avais-je fait ça ? Il repartait, c'était normal. Sa place était en Roumanie, là où était son travail et ses objectifs, il me l'avait suffisamment dit.

Alors pourquoi cette boule au ventre qui me faisait mal, si mal, quand je pensais à son prochain départ ?

Des bruits de pas derrière moi me sortirent de ma torpeur. Charlie m'avait rejointe et était manifestement parvenu à ne pas être suivi par toute sa famille.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne me l'as pas dit ? murmurai-je.

\- Qu'est-ce que ça aurait changé ? répondit-il doucement.

\- Rien. Ça n'aurait rien changé, simplement...

Je m'arrêtai, ne sachant pas quoi dire après ce "simplement" qui pouvait tout briser ou, au contraire, créer des espoirs et une attente qui n'avaient pas lieu d'être.

\- Simplement ? répéta-t-il en se rapprochant.

Une brusque bourrasque de vent me fit frissonner et je tentai de de me réchauffer en ramenant mes bras autour de moi, en vain. Pourquoi étais-je née en novembre ? Pourquoi pas, à tout hasard, en plein mois de mai ?

\- Je ne sais pas. Mais je ne veux pas que ça se termine comme ça.

Il soupira en enlevant sa veste et en me la mettant sur les épaules. Son odeur envahit mes narines mais je me forçai à ne pas y penser.

\- Moi non plus. Mais j'ai besoin de temps pour mettre tout ça à plat. Et toi aussi, ajouta-t-il en me regardant droit dans les yeux. Tu n'as rien à te reprocher et je m'en veux de ne pas avoir tenu ma langue jusqu'à mon départ.

\- Parce que tu serais parti sans me le dire, jamais ? m'écriai-je en me tournant vers lui avec colère.

\- Je pensais pouvoir survivre au concept de "amis, juste amis", me rétorqua-t-il en se passant nerveusement une main dans les cheveux.

Un timide rayon de soleil éclaira sa tignasse rousse maintenant désordonnée et l'auréola d'une brève lueur de feu.

\- Après tout, tu y es bien parvenue, ajouta-t-il avec une pointe de rancœur.

\- Charlie, je...

Je l'avais une nouvelle fois appelé par son prénom et il semblait certain que je ne me départirai plus de cette habitude.

\- Je suis désolée, vraiment. Je ne me doutais pas, tu n'étais pas...

\- Très clair, je sais, m'interrompit-il. Je pensais l'être mais avec le recul ce n'était pas vraiment la meilleure attitude à avoir. Je l'ai compris en voyant cet article de toi et Jamie dans le journal.

Je me mordis la lèvre au souvenir de ce rendez-vous. Comment avais-je pu être assez bête pour ne pas penser une seule seconde qu'un joueur de Quidditch connu n'était pas suivi par un ou deux journalistes en quête de ragots ?

Mais ce n'était pas le vrai problème. Je ne parvenais pas à faire disparaître cette question qui tournait en boucle dans ma tête depuis que Charlie et moi étions descendus de sa chambre. Elle résonnait, inlassablement, me torturant l'esprit et le cœur avec quelques simples mots.

Si Charlie m'avait avoué ses sentiments avant, est-ce que je serais sortie avec Jamie ?

J'avais l'impression d'être la dernière des garces. Jamie était un homme bien, tout le monde me le répétait et moi-même je m'en étais rendue compte. Alors pourquoi me sentais-je prête à tout laisser tomber pour me jeter dans les bras de quelqu'un qui allait s'enfuir à des milliers de kilomètres ?

La distance jouait certainement dans tout ça, me repris-je en tentant de stopper ces pensées insensées. Les départs et les séparations me rendaient toujours nerveuse et triste et celle-ci ne ferait pas exception. J'étais prête à tout pour qu'il ne parte pas mais ce n'était pas de l'amour. J'en aurais fait de même pour chacune des personnes qui comptaient pour moi.

\- Au fait, désolé pour...

Il ne finit pas sa phrase mais j'avais deviné de quoi il parlait.

\- Pas de mal. Rien de cassé ?

J'esquissai un geste pour vérifier qu'il n'avait pas de contusions sur le poing mais me figeai aussitôt. Je ne pouvais plus me montrer aussi familière. Il posa les yeux sur ma main une seconde et me fit ensuite un sourire sans joie, signe qu'il avait compris mon dilemme. Il haussa les épaules et je me demandai si c'était une réponse à ma question ou une façon de montrer que tout cela n'avait plus d'importance pour lui. Un peu des deux, certainement.

\- Charlie ! cria Mrs Weasley de la cuisine, remise de ses émotions. Venez prendre du dessert, tous les deux.

\- On devrait..., commençai-je en faisant glisser la veste de mes épaules.

\- Oui, sourit-il en la prenant et en la remettant.

Il s'écarta galamment de la porte pour me laisser entrer la première et je le précédai donc. Il me suivit et, avant d'arriver à la cuisine, me prit par le bras pour m'arrêter.

\- J'étais sérieux, tu sais, quand je disais que nous ne pouvions plus rester amis.

\- Je sais, murmurai-je avec un pincement au cœur. Mais ça ne veut pas dire qu'on ne pourra pas le redevenir un jour, n'est-ce pas ?

Il ne répondit pas tout de suite, laissant planer un silence gênant et lourd de sens.

\- Sans doute, finit-il par dire. Un jour.

Puis il se dirigea vers la cuisine et cette fois ce fut moi qui le suivis. Sa réponse n'était pas vraiment satisfaisante mais je décidai de m'en contenter. Il serait toujours temps de voir ce que l'avenir nous réserverait.

**oOoOo**

Une délicieuse odeur me parvenait de là où j'étais assise. Manches de chemise relevées sur ses avant-bras, les cheveux collés au front par la vapeur, Jamie m'avait prise par le bras sitôt arrivée chez lui et m'avait fait asseoir sur l'un des fauteuils moelleux de son gigantesque salon. J'étais depuis ce moment-là totalement immobile et inutile quant à la préparation du repas, ce qui n'était pas pour me déplaire. Qui sait à quelle tambouille démoniaque mes piteux talents culinaires auraient pu donner naissance ?

\- Faites comme chez vous, m'indiqua-t-il de la cuisine. Le dîner sera bientôt prêt.

C'était une recommandation à laquelle je ne pouvais pas obéir. L'appartement occupé par Jamie était beaucoup trop éloigné de ce que je connaissais. Immense, lumineux et quasiment vide, il ne ressemblait en rien au joyeux désordre coloré de chez moi. Il ne ressemblait même pas à son propriétaire mais, après tout, qu'en savais-je ?

Mes yeux se posèrent sur la baie vitrée face à moi. On y apercevait les rues passantes de Londres sans toutefois en être vu soi-même, ce qui était un avantage. J'imaginais mal Jamie sortir de la douche et se faire reluquer par des vieilles sorcières revenues du marché.

Minute.

Je crispai mes mains sur les accoudoirs en cuir qui crissèrent sous la torture.

Pourquoi est-ce que je pensais à ça ? Il n'y avait aucune raison que je visualise Jamie... entièrement... nu...

\- Tout va bien ?

Je me suis retournée si brusquement que même Jamie, venu silencieusement derrière moi, a légèrement sursauté. Voilà que je faisais peur à une montagne de muscles.

\- Oui oui, dis-je en tentant de prendre une voix calme et posée. J'observais simplement la vue.

\- Je dois admettre qu'elle n'est pas mal, approuva-t-il avec un sourire.

La scène aurait pu être banale si son regard était posé sur la baie vitrée en question et non sur _moi_. Je sentis mes joues chauffer et ne répondis rien au risque de lâcher quelque chose de stupide. La sonnerie du minuteur annonçant la fin de cuisson du plat retentit alors.

\- A table ! lança-t-il gaiement.

Il me tendit la main et je la saisis machinalement, ne comprenant qu'ensuite qu'il l'avait fait pour m'aider à me lever. Sa poigne vigoureuse me fit perdre l'équilibre, n'étant pas préparée, et je me retrouvai contre lui avant que mon cerveau ne débute le mécanisme pour m'éviter la chute.

Est-ce que c'était l'une de ces scènes typiques des romans pour adolescentes, où le héros se jette sur l'héroïne pour l'embrasser jusqu'à perdre haleine tout en lui jurant son amour éternel ? Il fallait que je demande à Ashley, elle était plus au fait que moi pour ce genre de choses. Je savais que sous ses airs de grosse dure elle dévorait chaque livre sentimental qui lui passait sous la main, ce qui expliquait peut-être sa tendance à papillonner.

\- J'espère que vous avez faim, se contenta-t-il de dire en relâchant son étreinte et en me remettant sur mes pieds.

Est-ce qu'il jouait la carte du gentleman ou n'était-il pas du tout ému de cette situation ? J'avoue que je commençais à douter sérieusement.

\- Si le goût est aussi bon que l'odeur, certainement.

Une main dans mon dos, il me guida jusqu'à la table en bois brut où, à part une carafe d'eau, il n'y avait rien d'installé. Je ne voulais pas paraître impolie mais pouvais-je demander dans quoi nous allions manger ?

Il agita alors négligemment sa baguette et le meuble nu se chargea de toute une décoration, verres, assiettes, fleurs au centre de table et bouteille dans un seau de glace. Il rit devant mon air ébahi.

\- C'est comme ça que vous séduisez les filles ? Par des tours de passe-passe ?

\- Tout à fait. Et n'allez pas me dire que ça ne fonctionne pas, ajouta-t-il en me faisant un clin d'œil.

Je levai les yeux au ciel et me dirigeai vers l'une des chaises. Il l'écarta pour me laisser la place de m'asseoir et je fus surprise de cet élan de galanterie auquel je n'étais pas habituée.

Il commença à m'énoncer chaque plat d'un ton professionnel tout en les faisant léviter jusqu'à nous d'un sortilège. A la première bouchée, je compris la différence entre le commun des mortels, à savoir moi, qui savait à peine différencier le sucre du sel, et les gens véritablement doués de génie culinaire - en tout cas plus que le commun des mortels susnommé. C'était délicieux et je me resservis plusieurs fois, me rendant compte après coup qu'il pouvait être passablement dégoûté de voir une femme engloutir autant de nourriture. Mais il semblait amusé et fier de son repas plus qu'autre chose, ce qui me rassura. De toute façon, c'était mangé, on ne pouvait pas revenir là-dessus. Enfin si, mais je ne voulais pas m'appesantir sur le sujet.

C'était facile de parler avec Jamie, malgré notre différence d'âge. J'aurais pu être parfaitement à l'aise si les paroles d'Ashley et Marlon ne tournaient pas en boucle dans mon esprit.

S-e-x-e.

S-e-x-e.

S-e-x-e.

J'inspirai longuement en fermant les yeux et n'entendis pas tout de suite Jamie partir dans la cuisine. En entendant une mélodie criarde torturer mes tympans, je retournai à la réalité et le vis, à moitié disparu, derrière un immense gâteau recouvert de crème au-dessus duquel une affreuse petite créature braillait l'hymne d'anniversaire en accumulant les fausses notes et les erreurs de rythme.

\- Elle était vendue avec, s'excusa-t-il en posant le gâteau sur la table.

La chanson finit par s'arrêter, heureusement, et la créature disparut en un pop discret. Le silence était agréable après ce véritable massacre.

\- Joyeux anniversaire, me souhaita-t-il en prenant l'une des roses du bouquet sur la table et en me le tendant. J'espère que le gâteau sera bon, je l'ai commandé spécialement pour vous. Je suis assez mauvais en pâtisserie.

\- Vous n'étiez pas obligé de faire tout ça, murmurai-je.

Je ne pensais pas mériter toute cette attention et je savais encore moins comment je pouvais y répondre.

Pourquoi avais-je la sensation que tout ceci était trop parfait pour être réel ? Peut-être était-ce ce qu'on appelait la magie des débuts. J'allais par la suite découvrir ses plus horribles penchants, il finirait par me tromper, je deviendrai dépressive et m'isolerai dans un appartement seulement entourée de chats.

Pire, est-ce qu'il allait vouloir m'apprendre à jouer au Quidditch ? Certainement pas !

\- Non. Mais je l'ai fait tout de même, répondit-il simplement. Personne ne peut m'obliger à faire quoi que ce soit, de toute façon.

\- Je veux bien vous croire, répliquai-je avec un léger rire.

Il posa sa main sur la sienne et je redevins silencieuse, comme toujours lorsqu'il me touchait.

\- A vrai dire, continua-t-il, il y a longtemps que je n'ai pas fait ça pour quelqu'un.

\- Ah oui ? demandai-je, la gorge nouée, sans réellement m'intéresser à la réponse.

J'essayais pour le moment de calmer les millions de pensées qui explosaient dans ma tête.

Son pouce traçait des cercles sur le dos de ma main et ce geste me rappela douloureusement Charlie, ce qui était une très, très mauvaise pensée. Il devait être en train de préparer ses valises pour repartir, encore plein de son ressentiment envers moi, et je ne pouvais pas le blâmer pour ça. J'avais fait mon choix, le fait d'être assise ici en ce moment même le prouvait.

\- J'attendais quelqu'un qui en vaille la peine. Et je crois que je l'ai trouvé.

Je secouai la tête, amusée et surtout incrédule.

\- C'est que vous ne me connaissez pas vraiment.

\- Je pense surtout que c'est vous qui ne vous connaissez pas encore.

\- Ne me dites rien, ça fait toujours partie de votre stratégie de séduction ?

J'avais lancé cette réplique pour alléger le tour sérieux que prenait la conversation mais il ne répondit rien, se contentant de me fixer avec une intensité qui me mettait mal à l'aise.

Je ne voulais pas qu'on pense que je valais quelque chose, ou en tout cas que je valais autant qu'il le disait. C'était me donner trop d'importance et me mettre trop de pression.

\- Je... Je crois qu'il se fait tard, je vais rentrer.

Ma chaise racla tandis que je me levais pour me diriger vers l'entrée, me saisissant de mon manteau et me tenant prête à transplaner dans la sécurité de ma chambre. Avant que je ne puisse esquisser un geste, je le sentis arriver et se tenir à quelques centimètres de moi.

\- Vous n'aimez pas qu'on parle de vous ? murmura-t-il dans mon dos.

\- Je n'ai jamais eu l'occasion d'y réfléchir, avouai-je sur le même ton. Personne ne parle jamais de moi.

\- Et après ?

La voix d'Ashley me sortit de mon récit. Attablés dans notre bar préféré, Eliott, Marlon, Ashley et moi sirotions nos boissons tout en faisant le point sur mon rendez-vous. Traduction, je tentais tant bien que mal de raconter les moindres détails sous leurs yeux inquisiteurs.

\- Après ? Je l'ai remercié de son invitation et du délicieux repas, j'ai pris mon manteau et je suis partie.

Je voyais que mon amie se retenait de toutes ses forces pour ne pas me jeter son verre à la figure. Comprenez-moi, j'aurais vraiment adoré leur raconter une scène idéale, digne des plus grands romans sentimentaux de la décennie, mais je n'étais tout simplement pas faite pour ça. Moi je m'empêtrais dans le tapis en voulant aller chercher "de quoi me rafraîchir" et je quittais le lieu d'action avant même les préliminaires. C'était comme ça. Comment pouvait-on encore avoir l'espoir de me voir détailler autre chose ?

\- Bon, au moins il ne pourra pas te coller l'étiquette de la fille facile, conclut-elle en soupirant faute de pouvoir dire autre chose.

\- Il faudra bien franchir le pas un jour, asséna Marlon tout en gardant un œil sur la Gazette du jour qu'elle décortiquait depuis le matin.

\- Vous agissez toutes comme si vous pensiez qu'il en avait envie, répliqua Eliott en grignotant l'un des biscuits disposés dans une coupelle sur la table.

Trois têtes - deux et demi en comptant Marlon et son journal - se tournèrent aussitôt vers lui.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? demanda Ashley d'un air mauvais.

S'il fut effrayé par l'aura de meurtre qui émanait de son petit corps, il n'en laissa rien paraître et haussa les épaules.

\- Je dis juste qu'un homme vraiment motivé parvient toujours à ses fins. Vous n'avez pas l'impression qu'il la laisse partir trop facilement ?

\- Je ne sais pas comment je dois le prendre, marmonnai-je entre mes dents.

Marlon me tapota l'épaule d'un geste réconfortant sans toutefois me regarder, toujours plongée dans sa lecture.

\- Tout le monde ne réfléchit pas avec le bas de la ceinture, Eliott, répliqua Ashley. Et même si c'était le cas, ajouta-t-elle après une rapide réflexion, évite de dire ce genre de choses devant elle, tu vas finir par la décourager.

\- Eh ! m'indignai-je.

De toute façon le mal était fait. Eliott venait de semer le doute dans mon esprit : est-ce que ma maladresse était le seul facteur en cause du non avancement de cette relation ? Est-ce qu'il se rendait compte au fur et à mesure qu'il avait fait le mauvais choix ?

Je me repris vivement tandis qu'Ashley et Eliott se chamaillaient. Je n'avais pas à me laisser influencer par la "norme" voulant que deux personnes majeures et vaccinées se sautent dessus à la moindre occasion pour se prouver leur attachement. Nous prenions notre temps avec Jamie et c'était tout aussi bien. Je n'étais pas repoussante.

D'ailleurs si je l'étais, est-ce que Charlie serait tombé amoureux de moi ?

Mon cœur se serra si fort que je crus un instant avoir perdu la capacité de respirer. Puis, dans un brusque sursaut, je regardai ma montre et étouffai un cri.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? me demanda Ashley avec inquiétude.

\- Charlie... il..., articulai-je à grand-peine.

Il partait aujourd'hui et je l'avais complètement oublié. Je n'allais peut-être pas pouvoir lui dire au revoir.

Mes amis restèrent perplexes quelques instants puis Ashley fit le rapprochement.

\- Bon sang ! Restez ici, je reviens.

Elle courut au comptoir payer nos consommations tandis que nous enfilions nos manteaux. Une fois qu'elle fut revenue, nous quittâmes le bar en trombe pour nous retrouver dans la rue, de la vapeur sortant de nos bouches à chaque mot.

\- A quelle heure part-il ? me demanda Ashley en jetant un coup d'œil à sa montre.

J'essayai de remettre mes idées en place pour me souvenir de cette information capitale. J'étais persuadée que Mrs Weasley me l'avait donnée avant de partir, une fois qu'elle et son fils aient eu une discussion dans le salon au moment du café. Charlie, lui, n'avait pas daigné me le dire et je n'avais pas demandé.

\- Je crois qu'il prend le Portoloin de dix-neuf heures trente. Ou celui de vingt heures. Je ne sais plus ! lançai-je avec désespoir.

\- Il est dix-neuf heures dix, nous dit Eliott calmement. Si on transplane dès maintenant, nous pouvons être fixés.

\- Mais il peut prendre un Portoloin de n'importe où, répliquai-je en ravalant la boule dans ma gorge, rassurée malgré moi par son sang-froid.

\- Généralement les longs trajets tels que le sien sont encadrés par le Ministère et plus précisément le département...

\- Des Transports Magiques, coupai-je Marlon en redressant la tête.

Comment avais-je pu oublier ça, moi qui y travaillais ? Il n'y avait pas de temps à perdre !

Je ne savais pas pourquoi c'était si important pour moi de le regarder s'en aller. Après tout, nous nous étions plus ou moins fait nos adieux samedi, lorsque j'avais quitté le Terrier et qu'il m'avait serré la main un tout petit peu trop fort, me lançant un "au revoir Grant" en accrochant ses yeux aux miens. Je n'avais pas été dupe de cette comédie jouée devant sa famille. C'était un au revoir qui changerait définitivement nos relations une fois la porte passée.

Alors pourquoi rejouer cette scène une fois de plus ?

L'attente dans l'ascenseur ne me procura pas la réponse à cette question, et même si elle l'avait fait je n'y aurais pas prêté attention. J'étais concentrée sur le temps qu'il me restait avant d'arriver à la haute salle circulaire utilisée par mon département pour assurer les transferts longue distance par Poudre de Cheminette, Transplanage ou Portoloin. Plus que dix minutes, plus que neuf, plus que huit...

Les portes étaient à peine ouvertes que je me ruais dans la pièce, cherchant Charlie du regard. Aucune tignasse rousse à l'horizon, seulement une masse de sorciers se mêlant, échangeant des dernières paroles avant de se souhaiter un bon séjour. Mais pas la moindre trace de celui qui m'intéressait.

\- Là ! cria Marlon en désignant un point vers le fond de la salle.

Charlie se préparait à prendre un cintre tordu qui l'amènerait en quelques secondes loin d'ici, au coeur de la Roumanie. Il ne m'avait pas vu, n'avait pas entendu Marlon et, alors que j'étais prête à courir vers lui, je m'arrêtai.

\- Qu'est-ce tu fais ? me dit Ashley en me poussant par l'épaule. Vas-y !

\- Pour lui dire quoi ? répondis-je. "Salut, bonne continuation, désolée de raviver le souvenir de notre dispute en venant te redire adieu" ?

Ashley se mordit la lèvre et passa son bras autour de moi.

\- A toi de voir. Est-ce que tu regretteras plus de le voir ou de rester ici ?

Le cintre dans la main, Charlie attendait patiemment que l'objet se mette en marche. Il ne restait plus qu'une poignée de secondes et j'étais toujours immobile. A qui profiterait le plus mon action ? A moi, triste de son départ, ou à lui, désireux d'en finir ?

\- Désolée, je ne peux pas, abandonnai-je en soupirant.

Mais, encore une fois, le sort ne semblait pas être de mon côté. En partant, je bousculai une sorcière qui tenait une vieille bouilloire en cuivre et qui, sous le choc, la laissa tomber. Le bruit fit taire aussitôt les autres personnes dans la salle et Charlie se tourna enfin vers moi. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent de surprise en me voyant et il ouvrit la bouche pour me dire quelque chose, mais le voyant lumineux sur le mur devint rouge, signe que les Portoloins étaient activés. La sorcière se rua sur sa bouilloire en me maudissant et je regardai Charlie crisper les poings sur son cintre avant de disparaître de ma vue.

Nous étions maintenant seuls. Les familles venues assister au départ nous dépassèrent en bavardant et j'étais toujours là, observant l'endroit où Charlie se tenait il y a encore quelques instants. Avais-je bien fait de ne pas aller le voir ? Et lui, que voulait-il me dire ?

\- Il faut y aller, me murmura Ashley en me prenant par le bras. Ton père va s'inquiéter si tu ne rentres pas.

\- Je lui ai dit que je sortais ce soir, il ne m'attend pas, me forçai-je à répondre en haussant les épaules.

\- Et tu as envie de sortir ? me demanda-t-elle, dubitative.

\- Pas vraiment, avouai-je.

Mais je ne voulais pas non plus rentrer chez moi. J'avais comme un arrière-goût de déjà-vu.

Je dis au-revoir à mes amis une fois sortis du Ministère. Le soleil était presque couché et la pénombre mangeait peu à peu la ruelle où je me trouvais, et je ne savais pas quoi faire. Rentrer ? Me jeter sur le lit et pleurer pour un choix que j'avais volontairement fait ? Jouer à l'enfant une nouvelle fois au lieu de grandir ?

Non. J'allais changer tout ça, prendre ma vie en main et arrêter de me conduire comme une adolescente effrayée.

Sans l'ombre d'une hésitation, je frappai trois coups à la porte de chêne. Mais personne ne répondit. Je recommençai. Toujours rien.

Vidée de toute énergie, je glissai le long de la porte et pris sur moi pour ne pas laisser couler mes larmes. Ce n'était pas tant la tristesse qu'un mélange de sentiments qui me rendait aussi émotive. La colère, l'angoisse, la frustration, l'incertitude. Je ramenai mes jambes vers moi, les entourant de mes bras tout en posant mon front contre mes genoux. Combien de temps suis-je restée ainsi, déversant peu à peu une rivière salée le long de mes joues ?

Après ce qui me sembla tout à la fois une éternité et une poignée de secondes, je fus tirée de mes pensées par une voix étonnée.

\- Emelia ? Mais que faites-vous ici ?

Lorsque je relevai la tête, Jamie vit mon visage humide et fronça les sourcils. Il ne me posa plus de questions et se contenta de me soulever délicatement dans ses bras pour m'amener chez lui. La tête contre son torse, je respirai son odeur désormais familière et m'autorisai un léger sourire.

"Prête ?", m'avait demandé Charlie.

Je pensais l'être, à ce moment. Je ne sais plus vraiment pour quoi.

Mais désormais, j'étais prête à aller de l'avant.


	10. News

**21/08/16**

* * *

Yo les chouchous !

Ceci n'est pas un nouveau chapitre et j'en suis désolée, mais je tenais à vous informer un petit peu de tout ce qui m'arrivait en ce moment et la raison pour laquelle je n'updatais pas mes fics alors que j'en ai diablement envie. Figurez-vous que je suis, depuis juin, en pleine écriture d'un livre qui sera publié en octobre, si tout va bien et que je ne décède pas sur mon ordinateur avant (croisons les doigts).

De fait, je tente au maximum de ne pas me disperser et de me concentrer uniquement sur mes délais pour rendre le manuscrit et j'ai donc laissé de côté BS et Obsidienne. Mais la publication reprendra dès la rentrée, j'ai hâte hâte hâte.

N'hésitez pas à m'envoyer un MP si vous voulez obtenir le lien de téléchargement du livre (à partir d'octobre) ou simplement savoir de quoi ça parle, il sera disponible uniquement sur les plates-formes numériques. Ce n'est pas tout à fait similaire à ce que je peux publier ici mais j'espère que ça plaira à ceux qui voudront tenter la lecture. Dans tous les cas je vous retrouve d'ici quelques semaines pour un nouveau chapitre de BS : Emelia s'impatiente de choisir entre Charlie et Jamie et j'imagine que vous aussi.

Un millier de bisous !


End file.
